Lost Hearts in Manhattan
by Chris Anthony
Summary: Relationships are formed as fate brings couples together and works to solve past issues. Shannon realizes she still loves Boone. Kate must depend on Jack, and Jack needs someone to depend on. Sawyer falls for Kate. Charlie and Claire prepare for a wedding
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Lost Hearts In Manhattan

_Shannon,_

_I can't do it anymore. I thought I loved you…but I was wrong. You are the most difficult woman I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. You seemed like someone I could love, but deep down, your wicked, and unfeeling, to put it straightforward…you're a bitch, cold and ruthless. These last few days have been hell for me, and that's why I decided to leave. And one more thing, you should've taken the bank statement back…the one where I got you to share your account with me…Wrong move, you should of listened to your brother…or whatever the hell he is too you. I'm sorry…well actually I'm not, but I'm taking your money, and I'm getting as far away from you as I can. Payback is a bitch…and so are you. James._

Shannon looked over the note one last time. Tears were stinging her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, but instead tears of anger and disgust. How could she of been so stupid to trust him. That dumb idiot. If only she had listened to her brother. Of all the times Boone had to be right. He was always wrong, but this time she wished she had listened to him. Boone had told her that she was too young to get married, and guess what wolf boy was right. Shannon wiped at her eyes.

The guy next to her gently elbowed her.

Who was this fool. Why was he trying to get her attention? Like it wasn't enough to be on a grimy bus, with unsavory characters, but they wanted to talk to her too. Shannon didn't even know what he looked like, because she refused to look at anyone on the bus. She was above them, and if she had money she would be flying first class to Manhattan. Why did Boone have to move there. Shannon crossed her arms, It was probably because if that anorexic want to be model girlfriend of his, Isabella. Shannon wrinkled her nose at the thought of Isabella. She hated that woman, Boone thought he was happy with her, but he was wrong.

The guy next to her elbowed her once more.

"Yes?" Shannon asked with a hint of iciness apparent in her voice.

"I know you don't know me but…are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Shannon crossed her arms and turned towards the window. This guy didn't look bad, but she just wanted to be left alone. She was on her way to Manhattan…and she had no idea where Boone lived, and even worse she just had ten dollars in her pocket. That asshole James.

The bus was cold. Shannon's shivered. She clutched her _Prada _bag closer to her, and then watched as the Verazzano Bridge came into view. She looked up in wonder, she had been to Paris, L.A., and Tokyo, but she had never been to New York. Shannon placed her hand against the window, and then thought better of it. Eww, she didn't know who touched the windows. They were probably filled with all the diseases she could think of. So she was here in New York, now she had to find Boone, and she had to do it before nighttime because she had no place to go.

* * *

Boone stared out at the towering sky scrapers. He looked down at the sketchbook in his lap, and then started to trace the sculpture in front of him. He was bored, and he had a lot of time to kill until he met Isabella for dinner. Boone sighed, and then stared at the sculpture. Sketching this piece of shit, wasn't helping his boredom. He tossed down the sketchbook and then walked towards his room. His Manhattan loft was spacious, and filled with name brand furniture, and expensive rugs flown in from Italy. He had all of this, but he still wasn't happy. His life was missing something. He was missing love. Boone clenched his jaw, he hated being so damn miserable. He had Isabella, and he thought he was in love with her, but maybe he was trying to convince himself that. Boone took the winding stairs up to his room. His foot stepped over a bra. Boone shook his head, his room mate Seth had another crazy night. Sometimes he wondered why he agreed to live with his friend…maybe he thought living with someone would help him deal with his lonliness…or maybe he thought it would help him deal with his drinking. Boone had gotten better since meeting Isabella, but he still had his moments. 

Seth's door opened and a woman stepped out. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed.

Boone looked down at his expensive watch. It was 4:30, and this woman was still in his house. "Hi?" He said furrowing his eyebrows low over his piercing pale blue eyes.

The woman smiled coyly back at him, "Hey…Boone right?"

Boone nodded, "Yeah,"

She extended her hand to him. "My name is Sam,"

He looked down at her hand cautiously. How she was looking he wasn't so sure if he wanted to touch her. "Nice to meet you," He replied shoving his hands in his black slacks.

Sam scratched her head, "Seth is such a player, he left without giving me so much as a note,"

"He had to leave…he has a job in Long Island."

"Barely, I don't consider giving tours…and dinner on his little yacht a business. I know he sleeps with half of the woman he tours…married or not."

Boone gave her a small smile. He just wanted this woman out of his house.

"Well, what do you do?"

Boone looked away. "I don't do anything."

"You don't have a job?" She asked staggering towards the stairs.

Boone thought about helping her down the flight of stairs but then dismissed the thought. She could make it out on her own. "No, I don't have to work."

She tilted her head back and laughed, "Spoiled rich kid huh? No wonder your living on Manhattan's upper East Side, you rich people take everything for granted."

Boone frowned. Who did she think she was judging him for his lifestyle. She didn't know him. "It was nice meeting you Sam,"

"Tell Seth he can go to hell," She said.

Boone watched as she walked down the stairs. Maybe he should make sure she didn't take anything on the way out. He placed his hands against the smooth metal railing and then leaned forward. He watched Sam walk out of his loft, and then slam the door behind her. Boone sighed, and then placed his hand to his aching forehead. He had to talk to Seth about all of his midnight guests. It was getting out of control. After dazing off for a couple more seconds Boone walked into his room. He flopped down on his four poster bed, and then clasped his hands over his stomach. He looked up at the ceiling blankly, and then closed his eyes.

_"Boone, you can't stop me. I am going to marry him and there is not a damn thing you can do about it."_

_"Shannon, you don't love him…"_

_"Just because your miserable, doesn't mean I have to be." Shannon shot back._

_Boone scoffed, "What does this have to do with me? Why do you always do this Shannon, why do you always turn everything back to me?"_

_"Because your trying to ruin my life. No one told you to nearly drink yourself to death like an idiot…"_

_"So your going to bring that up now. Shannon, I don't even know why I try!"_

_"Then give up Boone. Just give up, and get the hell out of my life, because I am going to marry James, and there is not a damn thing you can do about it!"_

_"Shannon," Boone said pleadingly, and then grabbing her arm._

_"Get off of me, you son of a bitch!" She screamed._

_Boone had no choice but to let go of her. She stormed out of the restaurant, leaving him with the bill, and everyone's eyes on him. From them on he swore to let her go, and erase her out of his life. Shannon was his poison and he was tired of being dragged around by her._

Boone opened his eyes, and then reached for his pillow. All he had been thinking about lately was Shannon. She got married in Paris and she didn't even invite him. She was such a witch…well even if she did invite him he wouldn't go. Well hopefully James was man enough to handle her. Boone reached for his pillow. He had to relieve the tension. Why was he even trying to muffle his scream? He was on the fifty-third floor, no one would hear him. Boone placed the pillow over his face and screamed. He continued on for a minute, and then looked around his room. All the blood was rushing to his face, and he knew that his face would soon transform into the usual red color that haunted his cheeks. He sat up and then placed his head in his hands, he had to get out and get some air. Yeah, some air would do him some good.

* * *

Shannon stepped off of the bus. Her high heel shoes crushed some gravel underneath her. She stumbled and then cursed under her breath. Shannon pulled her light pink sweater off of her shoulders and then placed it in her arms. She had to get to her bags before some city low life tried to make off with her _Louis Vutton_ suitcase collection. Shannon pushed kids and their parents out of her way. A couple was making out in front of her, and they were in the way of her mad woman march to her luggage. "Move," She groaned. 

The woman pulled away from her boyfriend, "What did that bitch say?"

Shannon glared at her. She was not in the mood. She was in New York City, with no money, no place to stay, and no Boone. She was not messing around. For a second she had forgotten about her Louis Vutton. "I said you needed to move…and your the bitch, bitch."

The woman's eyes widened, "Aww, no I know this heffa didn't. I don't know how you handle shit in the country…or wherever the hell you come from, but if you come to New York talking to people any old way, you will be put in your place little girl."

"First of all I am not from the country, and second of all, who are you calling little girl…" Shannon was on fire. She had never gotten in a fight before with a female before, usually she fought guys like James…and Boone…weak guys with no backbone, but she was willing to take on this chick.

"Oh is that Louis Vutton?" Someone said.

Shannon's eyes widened, Someone was trying to steal her luggage. With an angry gesture, she flicked the woman off and then stormed away. Her eyes scanned the baggage on the floor. Her luggage was all together, she quickly pushed some more people out of her way, and made her way towards her belongings. She snatched them up, and then walked away from the bus drop off point. Shannon had to find Boone, and then she had to get something to eat…or she could make him cook for her. She would've call him, but after their last encounter he had left a message on her phone, telling her that he was letting her go, and he was changing his number. "What a wimp," She muttered.

She stepped outside. These New Yorkers were rude, they saw her coming with a bunch of luggage but no one offered to help her. Shannon looked up at the sky, and then looked down. Boone was such a prick, he probably wasn't even listed in the phone book. People watched her oddly as she struggled with her bags.

She passed some people daring looks, and then yelled out, "What are you people looking at! If I had a damn bomb, then I wouldn't be carrying it around in _Louis Vutton_!"

People started to whisper and then continued to walk. Shannon groaned. These damn people. She hated Manhattan. She continued to walk a couple more steps and then realized that she was walking aimlessly. She had to find a phone book, and she had to call Boone before night came. Shannon bit her lip. She didn't want to be out in the city with no place to stay at all night. Where could she find a phone book. That dummy better have his number listed or else.

Her eyes rested on a stack of phone books in front of a high-rise apartment building. A smile curled across her face, maybe today wasn't so bad after all. Shannon rested her suitcases against the brick building and then pried open a phone book from it's protective plastic coating. She leaned her long legs against her luggage, and ignored the fact that her white pleated skirt was flying with the wind. She didn't have time to focus on perverts checking out her "goodies" right now, she had to get shelter. Shannon smiled in amusement, who would think that Shannon Rutherford would be out on the streets without a penny to her name. Well, that was going to change, because when she found Boone, he was going to take care of her. He would do anything she said. Shannon's thoughts shifted for a second. New York City was so complex, there were so many different areas within the city. Shannon bit her lip. If only she knew where all the rich people stayed at…Greenwich Village, or the Upper East Side. Okay, Boone had to be somewhere around there.

"I'm so sorry Louis," She said sitting down on her suitcase, and busily searching for Boone's number.

* * *

Boone had now changed into a plain white tee, and a pair of blue mesh shorts with yellow stripes down the sides. In his hand he clutched his Ipod, and a bottle of water. He was going to take a run, maybe he would run a couple of blocks, or if he felt any worse as soon as he stepped out, he was going to take his Red _Mustang _to Central Park, and get a good run in there. 

The door opened and his room mate Seth stepped in. "Hey Boone,"

"Hey, your guest just left," Boone replied with a slight edge in his voice.

Seth grinned, "Oh her, yeah."

"Next time when you leave, make sure your guests go with you."

Seth grabbed a beer out of the fridge, "The Yankees are down again, and the Mets are whopping some ass."

Boone nodded. He couldn't entertain Seth's usual anti-Yankee, pro-Mets banter right now. He was a Yankees fan, and besides he had to get his wicked step sister Shannon out of his head.

"Did you make anything man?"

"No," Boone unwrapped his ear phones from around his Ipod, and then put them in his ears. "No, I'm going to dinner with Isabella tonight."

Seth grinned, "Oh, are you still thinking about popping the question to her?"

Boone turned on his Ipod, Coldplay's _Yellow,_ filtered throughout his ears. He was going to ignore Seth's question, because he wasn't sure what he wanted. All he did know was that he was glad Shannon was out of his life. He loved her, but he was tired of being her pawn, and he was tired of being used, and most of all he was tired of loving someone that would never love him back.


	2. You found me

Chapter 2- You Found Me

Shannon threw the phone book down on the floor. Damn that Boone. Of course he wasn't listed. Did he think he was something special, and too good to have his number listed? She frowned as small drops of rain started to fall from the heaven's above. Just great, a perfect ending to a perfect day, she thought sarcastically. Shannon stood up, and then reached in her pocket. She had ten dollars left, and no place to stay. What was she going to do. Shannon grabbed her luggage and continued to walk the streets of Manhattan. Her face was fixed in an ice cold expression, and her eyes were dead set in front of her. Would she be lucky enough to find Boone walking the streets, probably not. Shannon just wanted to throw down her luggage, and scream and holler until someone noticed and offered to help her. But she decided to control her temper tantrum.

The rain started to pick up harder. People started to walk faster. Shannon sighed, It seemed as if she wasn't going to find Boone today. Her eyes drifted around the boutiques, and rested on a nail shop. Well she could get her nails done to pass the time? Why not.

Someone bumped into her, as she made a sudden turn towards the nail shop. "Watch where your going," Shannon said coldly.

"I am…"

Shannon recognized that voice. It was Boone!

"Sh…Shannon?" He wasn't sure what to think. Shannon standing there in front of him soaked from head to toe from the rain. A smile across her face. Boone stepped back, why was she here, and why was she carrying her bags through the city like that.

"Boone, I am so glad I found you…like this,"

Boone nervously nodded, "I um…what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, where's your car? I hate rain, and I just bought this outfit…"

"Shannon," Boone said reaching for her arm so he could pull her under a store's mini roof over the door. As his fingers touched the dampened sleeve of her sweater, he slowly dropped his hands back to his sides.

Shannon looked back up at him curiously, "What?"

Boone shook his head. He looked down at the sidewalk deep in thought. His jaw was clenched and a million thoughts were racing through his head. Most importantly he was thinking about the check he had given James right before Shannon wed him in Paris.

"Hey idiot…"

Boone stared back up at Shannon with a hint of anger in his pale blue eyes.

Shannon's hazel eyes softened. "I meant Boone, where's your car? Take me to your house…or mansion, wherever the hell you live so I can get changed."

"Is James with you?"

"Who?" Shannon asked obviously trying to ignore his question.

"James, your husband." Boone repeated.

Shannon scowled, she knew Boone was hard headed and he wouldn't take her back until she explained what happened. She opened her mouth, and then closed it. She didn't want to tell him he was right. Boone probably wanted to hear that, well to bad. "He um…James, is still in Georgia."

"He is…so then why?"

"Boone do you want me to get pneumonia and die? It's freezing cold out here and…"

"He left you?" Boone asked.

"Boone, I swear…"

"You don't have to lie to me."

Shannon groaned. If she had another place to stay then she would go there. She didn't need Boone's 21 questions right now. "Look, he's in Georgia, because his mom died. You know I don't like dealing with dead people so I came up here to visit you…and besides he was a mess, it's not in me to comfort people."

"Not even your own husband?"

Shannon stared back at him angrily, "Why do you care so much huh! Why can't you just leave it alone I told you the damn truth so stop asking me all these fucking questions!"

Boone looked away, "Let me see your hand."

Shannon was so shaken, she wanted to cry and scream. Why did Boone always do this, why did he always have to make it look like he was in the right, and she was always wrong. A tear slid down her cheek. The truth was Boone had warned her about James but she didn't listen.

Boone made a mental note to see if the check that he had written for James a couple of months ago had cleared. He stared back at Shannon in concern, he wanted to hug her and chase away all of her worries, but he knew better than that. Shannon liked to build up a wall around herself.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you to stay with me," Boone said crossing his arms.

Shannon's mouth started to quiver as she fought the tears. "So what am I going to do! Stay out on the streets like a bum."

"You have money," Boone said somewhat coldly.

Shannon shook her head back at him angrily, "You're a bitch Boone, and I hate you. I hope you die."

Shannon's words stung. But he knew they were coming. She liked to hurt him, he almost believed she found pleasure in it.

Shannon picked up the handles to her suitcases. "Fine, I'll find a hotel."

Boone leaned against the wall. It's for the best. You can't love her like that anymore…she's made it more than obvious that she doesn't feel the same.

Shannon muttered a thousand obscenities under her breath as she walked away.

Boone felt sorry for her. He wanted to help her but…This was ridiculous. He opened his mouth to call her back and then closed it. All Shannon could do for him, was drive him back to drinking. He looked away from her, and then looked back. Shannon was struggling with her suitcases, it was now raining so hard that he couldn't make her out. He had to go after her, no matter how many times she wished him dead, and hurt him.

* * *

How could he do this to her! How could he turn her away. That damn Boone. Her high heeled shoes came in contact with the top of a gutter. She let out a scream as she fell forward. Her knee hit the sidewalk causing a sharp pain to jut throughout her body, as she hit the hard pavement, she rolled over. Oh migod, Oh migod. "No!" Shannon screamed as she fell face first into a puddle of brown murky water.

Some New Yorkers stopped to stare at her in awe.

She placed her hands against the sidewalk. They slipped and fell into the water as well. This day could not get any worse! Why was she being punished. What did she do wrong except try and be the best person she could be. Shannon hoisted herself up, she knew she looked like swamp thing but at this point she didn't care. She stared back at her audience with a murderous glare. "What are you fools looking at!"

Boone quickly stepped beside her, and led her away from the mob. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" Shannon snapped.

Boone placed his hands on Shannon's shoulders, "This is New York City, if you yell at random people like that they will attack you."

"So…I can take care of myself,"

"Obviously you can't." Boone added.

Shannon looked down, "I can't go into a hotel like this. I look like Orphan Annie, you have to at least let me shower at your place."

Boone reluctantly nodded. "Okay, but then after that…"

"I got it I'll get the hell out of your life."

"Well I guess…"

"You guess what?" Shannon asked quickly sensing opportunity.

"I guess you can stay at my place for the night…"

Shannon fought the urge to hug him. Although he looked cute with his hair drenched, and those red cheeks of his. She was going to hold out. The last thing she wanted to do was make him think that she liked him in that way. She was pretty sure she was over him.

"Can I get a thanks?" Boone asked.

"Can you make me dinner when we get there, I haven't eaten in a while and I am starved."

"I'm sure you can cook something." Boone said starting to walk.

Shannon scowled, "Me cook…all I know how to make is Mac and Cheese, and half of the time I end up burning it."

"Um…well then you're on your own because I am going to dinner with Isabella." Boone said.

Shannon looked up at a billboard that Boone was staring up at. She recognized that girl, it was Isabella. Shannon rolled her eyes. So she was on billboards too now. There was nothing special about her…nothing at all. "Boone, why didn't you grab my suitcases?"

"What, am I your slave too?"

"Boone! They were _Louis Vutton_!"

"So, how does it make a difference, Shannon…"

Shannon pulled off her heels, and then gave it to Boone. "This has to be the worst day of my life…one heel is broken, the other is intact, and my luggage could be gone."

"What are you doing?"

"Going to get my stuff…that's if it's still there."

"Stay here Shannon…I'll go and get it." Boone sighed.

"Run…don't walk…I don't trust half of those people I saw crowding my luggage like vultures."

"Shannon…"

"What?" She growled.

"If you're going to make it in New York then your going to have to stop…"

"Your wasting time idiot! Go and get my stuff!"

Boone clenched his jaw, "If James did leave you…you should no why. You don't appreciate anything, you can be such a bitch sometimes."

"And so can you, stop whining, and go and get my stuff."

"No," Boone said stepping back to her.

Boone was about the same height as Shannon, so she stared back at him daringly. Eye to Eye, Face to Face. She could go all day, but Boone looked away.

"I said go and get my stuff,"

"And I said No Shannon, you would think that since I am doing a favor for you, you would cut the whole princess act."

"My shoes are messed up, the sidewalk is dirty and probably filled with broken glass. Be a gentleman…why am I even trying."

"Fine I'll go," He groaned.

Shannon smiled to herself as he walked away. He turned to look at her angrily over his shoulder and then shook his head. Everything was going to be okay now, if Boone thought she was going to stay at a hotel…then he was wrong. He was dead wrong, until she could get back on her feet, she was going to be shacking with him and he was going to be taking care of her.

Boone returned a couple of seconds later, "Queen Shannon…"

Shannon narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't be smart."

"Your stuff is gone…someone took your it."

"What!" Shannon screamed.

"Welcome to New York City, don't leave anything laying around or it won't be there will you get back."

"But all my clothes, jewelry, and perfume was in there! What am I going to wear, what am I going to do…Boone!"

Boone stared back at her as if she were crazy, "We'll figure it out…after dinner,"

Shannon sulked, "Your taking me to dinner?"

"No, I'm taking my girlfriend to dinner, you can fix your burnt macaroni at home," He started to walk.

Shannon looked longingly towards the direction her stolen luggage, and then turned around. Boone was just going to have to buy her some new clothes. "Wait Boone!" She yelled running after him.


	3. Here to stay

Chapter 3- Here to Stay

"This is so good," Shannon replied dipping her spoon intothe vanilla ice-cream with hot fudge on top.

Boone was washing the dishes so he turned around and nodded.

"I thought you had a date with what's her face." She said.

Boone shrugged.

"You know your girlfriend," Shannon said.

"I told her something came up, so we're going to dinner tomorrow,"

"Really, am I invited?" Shannon asked getting up, and then tossing the bowl, and spoon into the sink.

"Shannon, you're washing that."

Shannon flipped her hair off of her shoulder, "Not really, there is a good lifetime original movie coming on tonight."

Boone smirked. "When did you start watching lifetime original movies?"

"This one is about a woman who kills her husband after he cheated on her,"

"Isn't that every lifetime movie?" Boone asked.

"Yeah, but so what. I thought you said you had a roommate, where is he and is he cute."

Boone turned off the faucet, still leaving Shannon's bowl in the sink, and then reached for a towel to wipe his hands. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with where you're going to be living tomorrow,"

Shannon smirked, "Are you really going to kick me out?"

"I'm not kicking you out, but you can't stay here" Boone stepped aside Shannon, so he could get out of the kitchen.

Shannon grabbed his arm, "I want to stay here,"

"What about your husband?" Boone said with a hint of mockery apparent in his voice.

Shannon wrinkled her nose, "I told you he's in Georgia,"

"I don't believe you."

Shannon looked down in anger. She quickly recovered when she realized Boone was analyzing all of her actions. "You know what, I don't want to talk about him,"

"Did you get a divorce?"

"That's none of your business wolf boy,"

"Grow up Shannon," He complained.

Boone stepped out of the kitchen, and took the stairs two at a time.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs to take a shower," He said.

"I need a shower too." Shannon said.

Boone smirked, "Well princess, they're three other bathrooms in this house, pick and choose."

Shannon pulled her hair out of her face, "Well, I have nothing to wear."

"I'll give you something."

"It better be clean,"

Boone rolled his eyes, "Beggars can't be choosers,"

Shannon joined him up the stairs. "Give a view of this place,"

"We should talk first," Boone advised.

Shannon sighed, "Fine, but make it quick."

"What really happened to James?"

Shannon looked away from Boone's piercing eyes. He wanted her to admit that he was right. She looked back at him. "You just want to have a reason to judge me, like always."

"I don't want to judge you…in case you have forgotten that's your job."

"I don't judge you!" Shannon argued.

Boone scoffed, "Yeah, okay. You judge half the world Shannon. So what happened with James? Did you scare him away."

Shannon rolled her eyes, "No,"

"So then what happened?"

"Why do you want to know so damn much?"

"Well, because you showed up on the streets of Manhattan with all of your clothes in a suitcase, and you were looking for me. We have a history with this kind of thing Shannon, did James hit you."

"No, because if he did, I would've killed him."

Boone shook his head in disbelief.

"What, don't believe me."

"I don't. I told you that you were too young to be getting married, but I think you did that just to be spiteful."

"Of who?" Shannon sneered.

"Me, you do whatever you can to upset you're family."

"Why are you arguing with me? I just want to take a shower and go to sleep." Shannon said crossing her arms.

Boone placed his hands to his eyes, "Fine,"

She was surprised that he let her off so easily. "Go and get me a towel and a wash cloth,"

Boone scowled, "They are in the bathrooms,"

Shannon nodded, "Okay," she turned away from Boone and then started to walk towards the right. "This is a big ass house,"

"Yeah,"

"Why is it so big? It's not like you have a family to live here, it's just you and that boy…what's his name."

"Seth," Boone replied leaning against the railing.

Shannon looked around at the chandelier and then at the expensive carpeting on the first floor. "Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one, I just wanted to do something for myself for a change."

"And that's why you moved away from me?" Shannon asked softly.

Boone nodded.

Shannon pouted. "Hey, you weren't supposed to answer that."

"I'm too tired to beat around the bush right now," Boone responded.

"Okay, well I'm going to go shower,"

"Okay, we'll talk about everything in the morning, you're sleeping in the guest room next to mine, I'll make your bed."

"Thanks sweetie,"

Boone narrowed his eyes at Shannon.

"What, I wasn't trying to be mean,"

"Goodnight Shannon,"

Shannon turned around and walked through the halls. This was a ridiculously big loft, and she couldn't wait to make this her new house. Shannon smiled at the thought of waking up next to Boone. He didn't know it yet, but he would in the morning. She was sleeping in his bedroom tonight. Nothing had to happen yet, but she just wanted to have him close to her. After the string of bad relationships she had, she needed someone to make her feel important, and Boone knew how to do that.

Shannon stepped into one of the bathroom's. She placed her hand on the marble sink and then stared into the mirror. Boone must be planning to stay in New York for a long time, with such a nice house. That's the only other reason she could explain this extravagant loft.

"Here you go Shannon,"

Shannon turned to her brother. He handed her his robe. "It's feminine enough,"

"Do you want me to show you your room?"

"No need," Shannon replied.

Boone nodded, and then stifled a yawn, "See you in the morning."

"Yeah, the morning," Shannon replied with a smile.

(Hey thanks for the reviews guys! The chapters will get longer soon, I'm just trying to set up the plot.)


	4. Under My Skin

Chapter 4- Under my Skin

Shannon turned up the radio full blast in the bathroom, loud rap music filtered throughout Boone's house. She smiled, Boone wasn't really into rap, and neither was she, but she wanted to get to him, and find a reason to lure him into the bathroom. With a mischievous smile, Shannon turned the music louder, and then started to pull off her clothes.

This song actually wasn't that bad, it was by Kanye West, and she thought he was good, even though she was more into rock.

Shannon heard Boone's footsteps approaching the bathroom.

She giggled childishly, and then pulled off her skirt.

The door opened and Boone stepped in. His face was completely red, and he was holding a journal in his hand. He glanced at Shannon in her bra, and panties, and then forced himself to look away.

Shannon scowled, "Hey mommy, is the music too loud?"

"Yeah Shannon it is,"

"I always listen to music when I shower," Shannon replied nonchalantly.

"Well that's okay as long as you keep it on a low volume," Boone reached forward to turn down the music, but Shannon smacked his hand.

"Shannon," Boone replied in a warning tone.

"Boone," Shannon mimicked.

Boone turned down the music. "I got a headache, can you please not argue with me."

"I just don't think I deserve to be treated like a kid by you, I'm twenty one Boone,"

"But you act like you're sixteen," Boone glanced down at her bra once more and then shook his head. He always felt like she was trying to seduce him, and half of the time she was.

"Boone wait," Shannon said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like this?"

"Like what?" Boone asked holding his breath because he knew what she was talking about.

Shannon turned around, "My set, I got it from Victoria's Secret,"

"Well, there's not too much to keep secret."

"Don't be gay," Shannon chastised.

Boone closed the door, "Goodnight,"

Shannon quickly turned down the radio, and then opened the door, "I was just kidding, you're so sensitive sometimes…and also Boone, I don't want to wear a robe."

"What do you want then?"

"Some of your boxer shorts and a tee-shirt or something, do you have pink?"

"No," Boone said.

"Shocked, thanks Boonie,"

Boone frowned, "Boonie,"

"Cutie," Shannon teased.

"You're acting weird, have you been drinking."

"I wasn't the one with the drinking problem," Shannon pointed out.

* * *

Boone bit his lip in order to keep all the side comments to himself. As Shannon switched the radio to another station, Coldplay's "Speed of Light" came on. He fully expected Shannon to turn, but instead she started to sing along.

Boone paused, and turned towards the direction of the bathroom. Sometimes he got rare feelings, reminding him why he was in love with her. Underneath all of Shannon's defenses he knew she cared about him. A smile crossed his face, at the image of Shannon in her panties and bra. If he wasn't with Isabella, then they would still be in this situation. Shannon was hot and cold, and whenever things seemed to be working out she had to destroy it.

As Boone stepped into his room, he sat down on his bed for a second. Shannon would never change, and he had to keep reminding himself that. She liked to play games with his heart, which he wore on his sleeve, so she always managed to hurt him.

"Boone!" Shannon screamed.

Boone winced. "Yeah?"

"Clothes, I'm almost finished in here!"

Boone fought the urge to yell that he was going to be right there. Just because Shannon was living with him in New York temporarily didn't mean he was going to wait on her hand and foot.

He got up, and took a pair of boxers and a light blue shirt from his draw.

"Hey man, who is that in the shower?" Seth asked stepping into Boone's room with a smile.

Boone fought the urge to tell Seth that Shannon was his sister, because most of the time he didn't think about her that way. Yeah, they fought like brother and sister, but the way she made him feel, was anything but.

Seth's eyes looked glazed like he had been drinking.

Boone knew Seth didn't invite him, because of his earlier issues with drinking.

"Hey bro," Shannon said pushing Seth aside. She was in a towel and her hair was dripping wet.

Boone watched with jealousy and anger as Seth stared down at her with a smirk.

"Who's this fireball?" He asked.

Shannon glared up at him, and then once their eyes met her face softened. "Hey, are you my brother's roommate?"

"Yep, I'm Seth," Seth extended his hand to Shannon. "Nice to meet you sweetheart."

Boone walked over to them. "Shannon, here's your clothes go and get dressed."

Shannon crossed her arms, "Actually it's kind of hot, so I just might wear this towel."

Seth smiled excitedly.

"Hey Seth, can I talk to my sis…I mean Shannon."

"Oh um…sure," He said.

"Nice meeting you Seth."

"You too, hey I got some scary movies from the store down the street, if you want to watch them with me later Shannon…"

"Sure, that sounds better than whatever he is doing later," Shannon replied pointing at Boone and then smiling.

Seth grinned at Boone and then walked out.

Boone reached for Shannon's arms.

"Just because I'm wearing a towel doesn't mean…"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Boone said agitated.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you,"

"I'm not jealous," Boone said sitting down. "If you want to stay out of trouble leave him alone,"

Shannon sat down next to her brother, and leaned really close to his face.

Boone clenched his jaw, and started to speak while Shannon stared straight at him.

"You know I like trouble,"

Boone turned to face her, "I can't be your hero for everything, New York is a crazy city, and another thing you need to check your manners,"

"Then teach me etiquette, Boone style," Shannon replied rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I will, but I'm serious, we have to find you a place to stay."

Shannon crossed her legs, and then rested her head on his shoulder.

Boone raised an eyebrow, "Umm…"

"I don't think I ever got the chance to thank you," Shannon said softly.

Boone looked down.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight,"

"There's a guest room, right next door to mine."

Shannon shrugged, "I'm not ready to go to sleep yet, and I want to talk…but if you want me to talk to Seth, then I'll go see what he's doing."

Boone sighed, and then laid down on his bed. "I still don't know how to react to you being back here,"

"Well I don't either," Shannon placed her hands around the top part of her towel and then laid down on the bottom portion of Boone's bed. "I could fall asleep here,"

"You're not,"

"Yes I am Boone," Shannon said.

Boone reached for a pillow and put it over his face.

Shannon looked around at Boone's paintings, and creative art work he had around his room. "Did you do those?"

"Yeah,"

"When did you become so artsy?"

Boone closed his eyes and then stretched his legs out. "Shannon…you're taking up my space."

"Good," Shannon laid her head on his legs.

Boone pulled back at the feel of her damp locks on him. "Shannon, I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Why?"

"If you must know because I'm going to the Hamptons with Isabella tomorrow,"

Shannon rolled her eyes and then sat up. She didn't really see why her brother liked Isabella. Yeah, she was pretty, but Boone and her didn't have chemistry like he did with Shannon.

As she walked away, Boone sat up. "Where are you going?"

"Now you care?" Shannon asked glancing at him over her shoulder.

"I've always cared even though you make it impossible sometimes," He said sitting up.

Shannon smiled back at him. "I've always cared about you too,"

Boone remained silent.

Shannon sighed, "I have issues okay, and it's hard for me to express how I feel, but I'm trying." Shannon hoped off of Boone's bed, and then walked towards the door.

"I hope so," Boone said.

Shannon closed the door behind her, and then leaned against it. If only she could control herself sometimes, she had told him too much. Shannon smiled at her stupidity, if only Boone knew how much she really cared about him.

"Do you want to watch some movies?" Seth asked.

"Um…maybe tomorrow,"

"Alright, well are you his sister or what?"

Shannon wanted to tell Seth "No" just because she was hoping for a breakthrough in her relationship with Boone…but then again, he seemed to have built up a new immunity to her. It was as if his relationship with that other woman, was blinding him towards her advances. "Hey Seth wait,"

"Yeah?"

Shannon tilted her head to the side, "Are Boone and Isabella together a lot?"

"Yeah, almost too much. They are so in love it's sick."

Shannon's mouth slightly dropped open.

"What, you don't think she's right for your brother?"

Shannon shook her head. She had always been blunt, so there was no need to skip around the bush now. "I think he could do better,"

Seth grinned, "Oh really,"

Shannon glanced towards Boone's closed door. The thought of him being intimate with Isabella disturbed her, because he was supposed to only think about her.

"So what about you…do you have a boyfriend?" Seth asked leaning against the rail.

"No do you?" Shannon asked.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend either,"

Shannon smiled, "Well, we're the same in that sense. I'm more into playing the field."

"You're one of those girls huh?" Seth asked charmingly.

"And I have a feeling you're one of those boys." Shannon replied back.

The door opened and Boone stepped out.

Seth looked back at him surprised.

* * *

Boone nodded his head at Shannon and Seth awkwardly. It disturbed him to see that Shannon was still talking to Seth in her towel.

Shannon turned around to face him, and then turned back to Seth. She had to calm down with Boone, because if she kept on flirting with him, and staring off into his eyes, then he was going to realize that she wasn't as cruel as she made herself out to be.

"I'm going to get dressed, by the way Boone I love your monkey and banana boxers…their so cute."

Seth raised an eyebrow as Shannon walked away. He watched as she switched her hips, obviously putting on a show for him to watch. He then shifted his attention towards Boone, who was also watching her. "You guys have a close relationship?"

Boone quickly tore his eyes away from Shannon. He had to remember that Seth thought they were blood related.

"She's hot," Seth said with a smile.

"She's off limits too," Boone warned.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Seth asked.

"No, but she's married," Boone replied. He knew that Shannon was technically married, but in her head she wasn't, and she was probably going through steps to get it annulled.

"So, where's her husband?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, but you don't want to be involved because she's…"

"She's what?" Seth asked.

It was wrong of Boone to say that Shannon was his problem. But she was, he loved her, but yet he didn't want to face his feelings. "I…."

"Were you guys talking about me?" Shannon asked glaring at Boone.

Boone looked down. He wanted to rewind back ten minutes ago, when Shannon was resting her head on his shoulder, and they were having a serious conversation without fighting.

"We were just talking about my boat…I have one you know," Seth said.

"Really? Does it like sail?"

Seth smiled, "Um…yeah?"

Boone didn't want Shannon on the yacht with Seth, because he knew Seth only brought women onto his yacht for one reason…and that was to sleep with them. In a matter of fact his nickname for his yacht, was the love shack.

"Oh, I guess I'm just tired." Shannon said.

"Are you going to sleep?" Boone asked.

Shannon glanced between Seth and Boone. Seth could come in handy, Boone was so horrible at hiding his feelings. It was obvious that he didn't want her to get to close to Seth. She could definitely use that to her advantage, and if she needed to get close to him in order to get under Boone's skin then so be it.

"Well, the offer still stands Shannon, I'm going to go shower and then I'm going to watch the movies." Seth said.

"Okay, I think I'm going to sleep, so I guess I'll see you in the morning." She said watching as Seth walked towards his room.

Boone opened his door, and Shannon quickly slipped past him.

"Oh, come on in." He sighed.

"Thanks," Shannon flopped down on his bed and then pulled back the sheets, "It smells good in here like incense."

"I lit some,"

"For me?" She asked resting her head on his pillow.

Boone placed his knee on the edge of the bed, and then flopped down on his stomach next to Shannon. "We really shouldn't be sleeping in the bed, Seth thinks we're related and it doesn't look right."

"So who cares," Shannon said turning to face Boone.

Boone closed his eyes, "Goodnight Shannon,"

"Night, can you turn off the light?"

"Um…you're closer." He mumbled turning away from her.

"I don't feel like getting up, I'm so comfortable and…" Shannon stopped talking.

"Fine," Boone crawled over Shannon to turn off the light.

She peeked open her eye's and smiled. He would never know how happy she was to be with him in New York. Everything would be perfect if it wasn't for his girlfriend, maybe she could chase her away like Boone did with all of her boyfriends. That was definitely an option.

"I have only one request," Boone said.

"What's that?"

"You like to fight in your sleep, don't beat me up too bad."

"Toughen up…don't worry, I don't think I'm going to be having any nightmares tonight. Goodnight Boone,"

"Shannon," He mumbled closing his eyes.

(Thanks guys so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like it so far.)


	5. Toxic

Chapter 5- Toxic

Boone turned over on his side. His eyes were still closed, and he could feel someone's body next to him. Even in his dreams, Boone would replace that presence with Shannon. He wrapped his arms around the body next to his. Snuggling up close to her…he could smell her perfume, she smelled sweet like magnolias. A smile crossed his face, Shannon always smelt like magnolias.

Shannon's eyes opened. Aww, how cute. Boone had wrapped his arm around her when she was sleeping. Shannon reached for his hands, and then squeezed them in hers. She brought her body closer to his, and then glanced over at him quickly over her shoulder. He looked so precious. Shannon scowled. Eww, she was disgusting herself. Why was she calling Boone precious?

Shannon glanced at him once more. Because he was. She let go of his hands, and then turned to face him. He was snoring softly, and he had an odd smile on his face.

"Are you dreaming about me?" Shannon whispered.

Boone remained silent.

Shannon cupped his chin in her hands, "I'm bored, take me out on the city. Let's have some fun,"

Boone slightly stirred.

"Wake up," Shannon whispered.

"No, Isabella…it's too early," He mumbled still half asleep.

Shannon's mouth dropped open, "I am not Isabella!" She raised her hand to hit him, and then stopped. Why was he dating that other girl. She placed her hands under her head, and then stared back at him in thought.

"You're only supposed to live for me, not other women."

Boone turned away from her.

Shannon's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes. "I hate you sometimes you know that,"

Boone pulled the covers off of her, and then covered himself completely.

Shannon sat up, "Fine, take the covers! It's too hot for them anyways, I hope you roast, and when you do, I'll laugh…" She closed her mouth when she realized he wasn't listening.

Defeated Shannon got up, maybe Seth was still up. If he was then she was going to flirt with him, and make him want her. A devious smile crossed her face. That would really get to Boone, it would make him notice how special she really was.

"Shannon," Boone said.

Shannon turned to him with lightning fast speed. "Yeah?"

He let out a groan and then turned over on his side.

"What Boone? Are you having a nightmare?"

He started to snore softly again.

Shannon crossed her arms. Maybe he was dreaming about her? She walked over to him, and then rested her hands on his shoulders. Shannon gently sat down on the side of the bed he was laying down on.

She brought her hand to his hair, and then gently pushed it to the side. "It's so easy to use you, I don't want too, but you always come back, and it makes it so easy to hurt you." Shannon felt a brief wave of guilt. She had once thought the it was her fault that Boone nearly died, but after he recovered, she washed all of the guilt away.

Shannon stood up, and then walked towards the door for the second time. The only way for her to show her love for him was through hate…she was scared of love, and she was even more frightened that she had felt "love" for Boone since she was a little girl. Shannon clenched her jaw, Deep down inside, she knew that Boone deserved so much better than her.

Shannon opened the door, and then stepped out closing the door behind her.

She sighed, She hated this so much! If only she could shake Boone, but she couldn't. She loved the way, he attempted to argue back at her, even when he knew he was going to give up so she could win, and how he always came to her rescue. Boone was so selfless, and before now, he had lived his life for her.

"Hey there princess," Seth said walking down the hall.

"Hey," Shannon said.

Seth smirked, "Do you read him stories to sleep or something?"

"No, I was just um…checking out the view. New York is beautiful, if it wasn't for the rude ass people, then I think I could actually live here,"

"How long are you staying?" Seth asked.

Shannon shrugged, "I don't know, as long as I'm wanted I guess,"

"It gets kind of boring with just Boone and I here…you should stay for a while,"

Shannon wrapped her arms around her body, "I might,"

"Cool,"

Shannon rolled her eyes, "Cool…you're such a dork."

"Ouch," Seth teased.

"My brother is sleep, does he always go to sleep this early?" Shannon asked.

"No, usually Isabella is keeping him up…if you know what I mean."

Shannon narrowed her eyes at Seth, "She's a slut isn't she?"

Seth grinned, "Boone's her boyfriend right?"

How dare Boone sleep with another girl besides her. Mental images of Boone trailing kissed from Isabella's lips down to her neck filled Shannon's subconscious. Shannon blushed a furious red. She didn't want to think about that anymore.

"Do you want to go up to the top of the building?" Seth asked.

"What do you do up there? Lure women up there, get them drunk, and then sleep with them?"

Seth raised an eyebrow, "Um, that isn't usually how it goes down, but if you wanna do it that way then who am I to object,"

Shannon smiled, "Maybe some other time…so what are you doing up so late. Looking at porn like a pervert?"

"You're a woman that speaks her mind huh?"

Shannon slightly raised her chin, "Yeah, I need some new clothes…are there any expensive boutiques around here?"

"Yeah, of course…there are some really nice places in Greenwich to shop…I'm talking about real high end…"

"Good,"

"You're willing to spend that much money,"

"Boone's money, where does my brother keep his credit cards?"

Seth shrugged, "Why do you think I would know that? Don't you have money of your own?"

Shannon thought it over. Knowing Boone, his credit cards were probably right in the open. "Take me out tomorrow."

"Okay, why do I get the feeling you're up to trouble."

"Because I am, what are you doing?"

"Watching some t.v., it's a slow night in Seth world."

* * *

Boone turned back towards where Shannon was laying. His eyes opened, and a feeling of disappointment washed over him. He still wanted Shannon to be lying next to him. He laid down on his back, and then clasped his hands behind his head. Boone closed his eyes for a second, and then reopened them.

He didn't even hear Shannon get up.

* * *

_Boone sat down at his desk. It was pouring rain outside. And he had a thousand thoughts racing through his head. He had just paid James in order to leave Shannon alone, but it didn't work. Shannon was still going to marry him._

_Boone placed his feet against the wall, and then kicked out, forcing his chair to go slightly outwards. No matter what he did, Shannon would never appreciate him. All he wanted to do was fix her mistakes, and protect her from all the guys that wanted to hurt her. Boone let his feet fall onto the floor. He placed his arms on the desk, and then closed his eyes. His jaw was clenched, and he struggled to calm down his mind which was alive with Shannon's face in every corner._

_Boone sighed, and then placed his hand against his forehead. He was forming a headache, and the only thing he seemed to hear over, and over was Shannon's words before leaving the restaurant._

_He needed a drink. Boone stood up, he glanced towards his door, which was closed and locked. He didn't want anyone to come in and see him like this, see him so weak, and in Shannon's complete control. _

_Boone poured himself some brandy. He didn't really like brandy, but any alcohol to soothe his troubles would due. After he had a full glass, with ice tinkering at the edges, he walked back towards his desk._

_His eyebrows furrowed low over his pale blue eyes, as he took the first sip._

_"This is to you Shannon," Boone took another sip. _

_He placed down the glass and then reached in his draw for a poem that he had written for Shannon the last time she had hurt him. Boone turned on the radio, Oasis' "Wonderwall" was playing._

_Boone winced in pain. Shannon definitely wasn't saving him, she was drowning him in his own pathetic misery._

_As "Wonderwall" played in the background Boone looked over his poem. He had meant those words and he still meant them now._

_I've become you're fool._

_My life purpose has ceased._

_I can no longer think on my own._

_My worth has decreased._

_Because I'm in you're zone._

_A knock was heard at the door. Boone turned to the door in surprise. "Go away," He said._

_"No, it's Shannon. Boone I'm sorry,"_

_"Leave me the hell alone, go back to him!" Boone yelled. He turned up the music louder. Why did he give her that key to his house._

_"Open the door Boone, with that depressing music on…it sounds like you're trying to kill yourself."_

_"Go away," He growled._

_"Open the damn door! Dammit Boone, stop being such a baby. Stop crying and get you're ass up! I'm soaked from the rain, and I'm cold…"_

_Boone remained silent._

_"Boone!" Shannon screamed. She pounded her fists on his door. "Open the door!"_

_Boone placed his hands over his ears, and tried to tune her out._

_When you wish bad on me_

_I come back for more._

_When you kick me to the ground_

_Spit on me_

_And laugh as I cry out, without a sound_

_You laugh, and enjoy my pain._

_"Boone please," Shannon said weakly._

_Boone's hands slowly dropped from his ears. He reached for the rest of the brandy with shaking hands, and then brought it to his lips. He tilted his head back, and the finished it off. _

_Shannon stopped knocking._

_Boone wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand._

_Every night I go away_

_You come back_

_He slowly got up and walked towards the door. He hesitated and then reached out to open it. Boone stared down at Shannon on the floor. Her blonde hair was soaked, and she was wearing the same dress she had worn to dinner. When she had lashed out at him, and made him feel like shit._

_The shoulder strap to her dress was hanging loosely on her shoulders. Shannon looked up at him, with tears streaming down her face, and her mouth in a permanent frown. "Why did you lock me out…I was worried."_

_"Stop lying," Boone said looking down at her in hurt and anger all balled into one gigantic confusing emotion._

_Shannon reached out for the pants of his jeans. "Help me up,"_

_Boone continued to stare down at her deep in thought._

_Shannon's hazel eyes stared back at him in helplessness. "Help me up!"_

_Lure me in with your sultry eyes_

_Lips so full and sweet_

_And made for lies._

_Boone did as he was told against his will. He bent down to help Shannon up. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry,"_

_"No you're not," Boone said trying to escape Shannon._

_"Don't you dare try to get away from me."_

_Boone looked away._

_Shannon placed her hands on his face. "Look at me!"_

_Boone's eyes darted around the room._

_Shannon pushed her face closer to his, and then kissed his cheek._

_Boone closed his eyes as he felt her lips on his warm cheeks._

_Shannon kissed his red cheeks, and then brought her lips onto his mouth._

_Boone's arms hung limply at his sides, and he wasn't kissing her back._

_"Kiss me, I need your love…love me Boone," Shannon reached for his hands, and tried to make him wrap them around her. "Boone!" She screamed loudly._

_Even though you whisper_

_Empty promises in my ear_

_I want more_

_I want to feel you close to me_

_Protect you_

_Shannon stared deep into Boone's eyes. "I love you, and I always have,"_

_Boone was started to grow dizzy. From feeling Shannon so close to him, and the brandy that he drunk so fast before. _

_Shannon pushed her nose against his. _

_They were both the same height, 5'9, so he couldn't escape her. They were right on level, their eyes, their lips…she knew that he couldn't resist her. Shannon was toxic, but he still wanted her, and she knew it._

_"Boone, look at me."_

_Boone cast his eyes on hers._

_"I swear I'll never yell at you again."_

_Boone closed his eyes._

_Shannon kissed him on the forehead. "It's okay, I won't do it again promise."_

_Before Boone could speak, Shannon silenced him with another kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, and then pushed him onto the bed._

_"I don't want too…" He stared._

_Even though deep down inside_

_I'm setting myself up for hurt_

_I stay out in the light_

_Ready for the pain and heartbreak_

_Shannon crawled onto the bed with him._

_Boone looked up at her._

_Shannon pulled at his shirt._

_He felt like she just used him for sex. Like she didn't care about him, like he was just her object. Shannon lowered her mouth onto his once again, this kiss was more powerful and passionate, he couldn't hold out any longer. Boone kissed Shannon back. His mind was screaming at him, and telling him to stop. But his tongue was too busy tasting every crevice of Shannon's mouth._

_His hands reached for her arms, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. He loved her._

_Shannon kissed his neck._

_Boone closed his eyes, and then ran his hands through her damp hair._

_You use me as your puppet_

_Taking me in when you want me_

_And then leaving me with the blame_

_When you want to play these games._

_Shannon reached forward to turn off the lights._

_All went black, and Shannon took advantage of him again._

* * *

Boone sat up. He rubbed at his eyes, and then got out of bed. Why was he trying to keep Shannon from Seth, maybe it was better if she was with Seth instead of him. That way she couldn't hurt him anymore, and then drive him to drink, or something even worse. Boone pushed his door open.

The first thing he saw, as soon as he stepped out was Shannon on the first floor.

She was sitting on the couch with Seth, watching something, and looking very uninterested. Her eyed locked on Boone's. "Join us sleeping beauty,"

Boone waved off her offer, "No you guys go ahead, I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

Shannon got up from the couch.

"Goodnight Seth,"

"Oh, you're leaving already?" He asked.

"Yeah, this is a boring ass movie, it's so bad that when the people get killed it's actually funny." Shannon then ran up the stairs. She opened Boone's door and then closed it behind her.

Boone looked up, "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep," Shannon flopped back down next to him, and then curled up as close to him as possible.

He moved away, "It's too hot,"

Shannon stared after him hurt, and then quickly recovered, "Fine, I'm sorry I'm not Seth,"

Boone groaned, "Guest room Shannon,"

"How about you go there,"

"Fine I will," Boone got up grabbing his covers, and pillow and then opened the door.

Shannon sat up shocked.

Boone closed the door, leaving her in the darkness, and looking around in desperation for him to come back. She pouted, and then laid down on her pillow. All alone in Boone's room, with the moon disappearing behind the clouds, and skyscrapers, as the only thing to keep her eyes company.

(Thanks guys for the reviews! You'll are awesome.)


	6. Confused Hearts

Chapter 6- Confused Hearts

Boone stepped into the kitchen. He was surprised to find Shannon standing over the stove. She opened it, and then peered in quickly. A couple seconds later she turned around to face him.

"I'm glad you're up…what are sausages supposed to look like when they're finished cooking."

"First of all, they're not supposed to smell like that. You obviously burnt then." Boone said placing his hand to his aching forehead.

Shannon closed the stove, "Ohh too bad, can you stop by Burger King and get me the number five?"

Boone scoffed, "You're funny, turn off the stove before you burn down the building…and what do you know about the number five at Burger King."

Shannon rolled her eyes, "I eat,"

"I didn't say that you didn't, I was just saying that Burger King is beneath you…or at least you said that it was when I tried to take you there last year."

"That's because you're rich…you're richer than me, you can do better than Burger King and you know it."

Boone sighed. He didn't feel like having this conversation anymore. It was pointless, and arguing with Shannon got him no where.

"I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, just in case you care?"

Boone reached for a box of frosted shredded wheat on the refrigerator, and then sat down. "Can you get me some milk,"

Shannon crossed her arms, "Can you get me the number five?"

"Burger King is a block away, surely you can pass the milk. Maybe Seth will go with you,"

Shannon opened the refrigerator.

Boone was surprised, but he didn't say anything.

Shannon dropped the milk onto the table.

He caught it before it fell on the table, and the cap popped off. "We have to talk about your living arrangements."

Shannon flipped her hair off of her shoulders, "There's nothing to discuss."

"There is,"

"Boone, no there's not." Shannon placed her hands on the table, and then stared back at her brother in determination. She was staying with him, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"Good morning you'll," Seth said breezily as he stepped into the kitchen. He smiled at Shannon. "Shannon,"

"Hey, where are you headed too?"

"Out,"

"Like where?" Shannon questioned.

Boone pushed the box of shredded wheat away. It seemed as if Shannon was interested in Seth, he had a problem with that.

"I'm headed to the gym, do you want to come with me?" Seth responded.

"She doesn't like to work out, and she has really bad asthma so she can't work out to…"

"Shut up Mom," Shannon growled.

Boone closed his mouth angrily. He felt like slamming down the box of shredded wheat, and then throwing the milk around the kitchen, but he had to keep his temper tantrum under control. Instead Boone clenched his jaw. He counted to himself mentally, counting always seemed to help him keep him calm. Well most of the time.

"Would you mind if we stopped by Burger King, and got a whopper with cheese combo and a strawberry milkshake before the gym, because my ass brother…"

"Shannon, shut up," Boone argued.

Shannon narrowed her eyes at Boone, "Don't tell me to shut up, I will embarrass you in front of Seth…"

Seth smiled amused, "I thought you guys got along good yesterday…but I guess not."

Boone suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

"We get along," Shannon said.

"No we don't," Boone placed the cereal back on the refrigerator. Arguing with Shannon always made him feel younger than his twenty-four years. They argued like he was still twelve, and she was nine. "I'm going to shower, if Isabella comes before I finish, tell her I'll be out soon."

"Tell the slut what?" Shannon said.

"I want to talk to you," Boone replied.

"About what?"

"About this….everything." He said.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Your sister's staying man….your not voting her out."

"This isn't _Survivor_," Boone replied. He was getting really irritated with Seth, who did he think he was to make the decisions for him and Shannon. "Shannon,"

"Boone give it up, I'm staying."

Boone turned around and walked out of the kitchen. He hated arguing with her!

* * *

Shannon stared after Boone. Sometimes she felt bad for arguing with him. But he made her so angry sometimes that she couldn't help it. He was stubborn, and so was she.

"I've seen him worked up, but not this bad." Seth said.

"So, it's not my problem," Shannon replied nonchalantly. Deep down she cared about what she was doing to him. She looked down, but her defenses took care of her feelings for Boone. After he had opted to sleep in the guest room last night, she had stayed up all night trying to convince herself that Boone looked like an ugly troll, with eyebrows that resembled a wolfs', and a receding hairline…which e would leave him forty. She smiled wickedly at the thought of Boone balding. He wouldn't be so hot then. She glanced at Seth, and then looked down. After trying to convince herself that Boone was the ugliest guy she had seen in her life, she had spent the rest of the night thinking about kissing Boone, and whispering into his ear. Her thoughts were all contradicting, and she ended up more confused than ever in the morning.

"Burger King is not good food to eat before working out," Seth said sitting down across from her.

"I have a better idea," Shannon said.

"Let me guess, you still want to go to Greenwich?"

"No, I want to go shopping, get my hair highlighted, and get my nails done." Shannon replied.

Seth winced, his green eyes dropping. "That doesn't sound too fun for me."

"What do you want to do?"

Seth gave Shannon a mischievous wink, "Show you around the Long Island Sound,"

"Tomorrow, I promise."

Seth nodded, "Okay, go ahead and get ready,"

Shannon smiled back at him. Seth was cute. He had the all-american Abercrombie model thing going on, and if it wasn't for Boone she would definitely go after him. Shannon watched as Seth turned around to pull some bacon out of the refrigerator. Well maybe she could still go after him. That was the plan before wasn't it. Go after Seth, make him fall for her, and then watch behind the scenes as Boone grew crazy with jealousy.

* * *

After taking a shower Boone changed into a pale blue polo, and a pair of jeans with holes where the knees should be. Usually he didn't dress so casual, but he was going to the beach with Isabella. He then reached for his cologne, and sprayed it on. As soon as Isabella came, he was going to kiss her over and over…in order to let in sink in Shannon's head that he was happy where he was. Boone had a plan to drive Shannon out of his house.

The door creaked open. He turned around surprised. Instead of seeing Isabella, Shannon waltzed in.

"Boonie, I need some clothes,"

"Okay," He said staring back at her blankly.

Shannon fanned herself, "Ughh, it's hot. Why don't you and Seth turn up the AC?"

Boone placed down his cologne, "Because we're conserving energy."

Shannon covered her mouth in order to hide her amusement, "You're so stupid, you have this big loft, and you're worried about conserving energy?"

Boone sat down on his bed, and then reached for his shoes.

Shannon crossed her arms, "Your cologne smells good."

"Um…thanks,"

"Seth is taking me shopping."

"Are you going to make him pay for your clothes?" Boone asked.

Shannon smirked. No honey you are, she thought.

Boone looked back up at her. "He probably would. But eventually he'll realize what type of girl you are."

Shannon rolled her eyes, "C'mon, stop arguing with me. You're too old for this."

Boone laughed in disbelief, "Shannon, I'm not arguing with you."

"Hey Boone, Isabella is here!" Seth yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be right down!" He yelled back.

Shannon bit her lip. "So you guys are going to the Hamptons?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"So I can get away from you," He said.

Shannon tucked her hair behind her ear, "When are you coming back?"

"Why?"

"Because…I just wanted to know," Shannon replied.

"Maybe tomorrow,"

Shannon looked down. "Whatever,"

"I'm coming back tonight." Boone said finally.

Shannon's eyes lit up, "Good,"

"I thought you would be glad if I was gone."

"No, I need someone to argue with." She opened the door for him, as he walked down the stairs. Her eyes drifted towards Isabella. Although Shannon hated her, because she was with Boone, she had to admit that Isabella was beautiful. She had long black hair, full lips, and stunning Brown eyes. She looked Italian.

"Boone, we finally meet again," She teased.

Shannon stood in front of Boone on the bottom step. She knew he was trying to get past, but she didn't care. Because she was jealous.

"Um…hey," Isabella said awkwardly to Shannon.

Shannon gave her a wave. "What's your name?"

"Isabella," She said with a smile.

"Oh, Boone hasn't said anything about you before." Shannon said snidely.

Isabella looked between Boone and Shannon with a raised eyebrow, "Who is this Boone?"

Boone gently pushed her to the side, "It's my sister Shannon."

"It!" Shannon growled.

Isabella sighed, "Oh, are you ready to go?"

"More than ready."

Shannon watched as Boone opened the door for Isabella and then stepped out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Your sister she seems like a piece of work," Isabella said clutching her purse close to her.

"She is,"

"When did she move in with you?"

"Last night," Boone said. He didn't really want to talk about Shannon. He just wanted to focus on getting away from her.

"When is she leaving?"

"Soon, hopefully." Boone mumbled.

Isabella decided to drop the subject, "Well anyways, I've been doing a lot of thinking…and remember how we had talked about us living together?"

Boone smiled, "Yeah,"

Isabella reached for his hand, "Well, we can't do that if your sister is living with you,"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Seth asked pulling his sun glasses over his eyes.

Shannon nodded, "I feel like a boy in these mesh shorts and this tee-shirt. I have to get out of this and fast."

"You want to take it off right here?" Seth asked with a smile.

"No," Shannon said hitting him.

"Are you down for taking the subway?"

"What's that?"

Seth shook his head, "Where are you from again?"

"Not New York, don't you have a car?"

"I do, but I wrecked it last month. I've been too lazy so I've been forcing myself to take the subway. As long as you stay out of people's way then you shouldn't have any trouble,"

"So do you like living here?" Shannon asked pulling his sunglasses off of his face, and then putting them on her.

Seth glanced at Shannon but let it pass, "It has its moments, there are a lot of good clubs around here, and not to mention the ladies."

Shannon couldn't help but wonder what Boone was going to do with Isabella in the Hampton's.

"We should go to a club sometime," Seth suggested.

"Yeah," Shannon said absently.

Ten minutes later, Seth and Shannon were at the subway.

Shannon looked around in disgust. She wouldn't be surprised if a rat jumped out at her from the rails. "This place is filthy, it's a pigsty."

"It's the Big Apple,"

Shannon held her arms close to her body.

"So why did you come here? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but if you and Boone don't get along, then why would you want to stay with him."

"We have a love, hate relationship. It's complicated."

A man bumped into Shannon.

"Watch were you're going old man." She sneered.

"Woah now," Seth said linking his arm in hers.

"What? That old geezer bumped into me!" She exclaimed.

"I know, but this is New York City…do you know people will kill you for an Ipod here?"

Shannon raised an eyebrow, "Really? Then why is my idiot brother running at nighttime with it on? I'm going to have to hide it."

Seth smiled, "You guys treat each other like children, it's hilarious."

Shannon shrugged, "I care about him,"

"It almost sounds like you love him," Seth said.

"I do…I mean, eww, he's like so um…no, he's not even manly enough. Did I tell you he used to play with my barbies…and dance in my ballerina shoes when we were kids."  
Seth chuckled, "He was a confused kid huh?"

"And he still is," Shannon blushed. Okay, she made it up. But he probably did.

"I like you,"

"What? For being a bitch?" Shannon asked.

"I guess, but you don't take crap from people, and I like that."

* * *

Isabella turned down the radio in Boone's car. She rolled down the windows, and then rested her head against the seat. She stared at her boyfriend of one year, with wide eyes. "I was talking to a girlfriend of mine…"

Boone stared straight ahead. He tapped the breaks, as the light turned red. Was Isabella talking to him? All he could think about was Seth using his charm to lure Shannon into bed with him. Seth had a habit of taking innocent girls…not saying that Shannon was, and then making them his for the night. Boone clenched his jaw, Yeah Seth was his friend, but he was going to draw the line with Shannon.

"Boone honey," Isabella said softly.

Boone watched as the light turned green. He imagined Seth handing Shannon a beer, and then carrying her off to his room, as soon as she was drunk.

"Boone,"

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Oh No, I just…"

"You just what?"

"I was thinking about Shannon," Boone said defeated.

Isabella scowled, "Don't think about her now, focus on me."

"I am," Boone said with a small smile, even though that was an obvious lie. He had been thinking about popping the question to Isabella, maybe now was the best time. As soon as he solidified his relationship with Isabella, then Shannon would have to get out of his head. Yeah, he was going to propose to Isabella tomorrow at dinner, and after that, he would be through with Shannon forever.

(SumMerith, I am glad u still like it! And Lily94, I do think they had the potential to be a great couple, that's why I am writing this story, because they never got the chance to "fix" their relationship, and make it work.)


	7. Unspoken Desires

Chapter 7- Unspoken Desires

"You did a lot of shopping," Seth replied flopping down on the chair exhausted.

"Well don't you know some bum stole my Louis Vutton, I can't just walk around the city naked…I need clothes."

"I'm sure the guys wouldn't object."

Shannon smiled back at him, and then looked down at her watch. "Did Boone call you?"

"Umm…no why?"

Shannon crossed her arms, "I don't know…I just was wondering."

"No, when he goes to the Hamptons with Isabella he usually stays all night, and besides Isabella is trying to teach him how to surf so…"

Shannon laughed wickedly. "Boone…surf? Get out of here,"

"He's not that bad," Seth defended.

"Like a toddler on training wheels…my boy…I mean my brother lacks certain abilities, and any thing physical he's such a wimp at it."

Seth reached for a throw pillow and propped it behind his back. "Were you about to call him your boyfriend?"

Shannon scowled, "Um…no, of course not. We're like related, that's disgusting."

"Okay, so what do you want to do tonight."

"I have to hide all of this stuff, before he gets back. Do you think he'll like the shirt I got for him?"

"Well since he bought it, I hope so…"

The door opened and Boone stepped in. He tossed the keys to his Red Mustang on the counter, and then walked into the den with them.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Shannon asked.

"Back home,"

Shannon smiled satisfied.

Boone's eyes wandered over the bags curiously. "Um…how did you buy all of this stuff? I thought you didn't have any money…unless you lied."

Shannon smirked, "It was a donation,"

Boone bent down to pick up a bag from a store he recognized in the village. "Most people don't donate clothes from American East!"

"Why are you yelling?" Shannon asked calmly.

"Because my credit card is gone." Boone said trying to keep a calm tone.

Shannon stared back at him in disbelief, "So…why are you yelling at me. Oh I get it, you think I took it."

Boone nodded, "In a matter of fact I do Shannon,"

Shannon leaned close to him, "I didn't. Seth bought all of this stuff for me."

"Um…not really," He said.

Shannon turned to him angrily.

Seth stopped smiling.

"I'm going to get you later," She threatened.

Seth smirked, "Bring it on,"

"Just shut up," Shannon said.

Boone reached for Shannon's arm, "I have to talk to you."

"I don't wan…"

"Shannon!" he yelled. He was so angry his whole face was turning red.

Shannon raised her chin defiantly. "Fine."

She yanked her arm out of Boone's grasp, and walked upstairs. Boone followed her into his room, and then closed the door behind them.

"You're out of control."

Shannon smiled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're so sexy when you're worked up."

"Don't try and change the sub…"

"Are you really trying to surf? I would pay to see that, you would look so hot on the board."

"Shannon…"

Shannon walked over to him, "Shh, I'm sorry. I swear it won't happen again."

Boone clenched his jaw. She wasn't listening to him! She always did this.

Shannon waltzed over to him, "I'm glad you left that bitch at home,"

"Don't call her that."

Shannon shrugged, "She doesn't deserve you," She tucked her hands in his pockets and brought him close to her.

Boone reached for her hands, and took them out of his pockets. "I don't want you anymore. I'm over you."

Shannon stared back at him with a disbelieving expression. "You're lying…"

"No, I'm not…your moving out."

Shannon scowled, "Don't be ridiculous, and where am I going to live?"

"Isabella and I are looking for a place."

Shannon looked away from him. She was on the verge of tears but she didn't want to let him see her cry. "I got it…am I burden?"

"You make yourself one." Boone replied.

Shannon pushed him out of the way, "You're so weak! How can you let that woman control you."

"She's not…"

"She has you wrapped around her finger, but you don't even see it! You're so weak Boone, you're not even a man!"

"Maybe I'm not…because what man would let you take advantage of them there whole life."

"I never took advantage of you."

"You did, and you still are. You don't care about me or anyone else…would you care if I died."

Shannon gasped, "Don't say that!"

"You left me to die once, you'll do it again."

Shannon looked down.

"You're mean, and you'll always be that way. And I don't need it." Boone reached in his pockets for a carton of cigarettes, and then walked towards the window.

"When did you start smoking?" Shannon reprimanded.

Boone shrugged, "We'll talk more later… need a break."

"Don't smoke."

Boone laughed, "You think I'm going to listen to you."

"Do you want to have yellow teeth, bad breath, and die quicker." She growled.

"The sooner I get away from you the better," Boone tossed the cigarettes on the floor, and then sat down by the window. "I came to New York City to get away from you, you weren't supposed to show up like this."

"Well things happened, and I…"

"You came here." He groaned.

Shannon sat down on his bed, "I did."

"You never fully explained what happened to you, Did he take your money?"

Shannon looked up at Boone surprised.

"I wasn't born yesterday, he did didn't he."

Shannon shrugged.

"How did you let him do that Shannon? Did you share your bank account with him?"

"I was drunk, he got me to sign some papers…"

"Drunk! Shannon, that's barley an excuse…"

"It was for you, when you almost killed yourself." She snapped.

Boone swallowed down a lump in his throat. "I don't think this is going to work anymore."

"So you're really going to kick me out."

"I'll still visit you,"

Shannon stood up, "So I guess what we had doesn't mean shit to you."

Boone looked back up at her wounded, "What did we have?"

Shannon searched for the right words, "We had…there was something there."

"Like what, harsh words, and constant backlashes from you? I used to love you…"

Shannon walked over to him, and placed her hand over his mouth.

He hated how she made him feel like a child. Like he was always in her control, and the words he said had no value.

"Don't say anything you're going to regret later." Shannon whispered.

Boone closed his eyes.

Shannon moved her hand away, "No matter, how I treat you…"

"You what?" he asked.

"I love you,"

Boone smirked, "You give some tough love."

"I know no other way." She said.

Boone stood up, and walked away from her. Whenever she got to close, he always felt like she was smothering him.

"Don't walk away from me."

Boone opened the door, "Your "charm" doesn't work on me anymore Shannon,"

Shannon glared back at him, "I'm staying here. That woman is not chasing me out of this house."

Boone sighed, "Isabella, wants to move in here."

Shannon's mouth dropped, "And you're trying to give her my spot! What the hell is wrong with you? We've known each other forever, and you're so quick to sell me out."

"I still want you close by, not this close though, You'll be living a couple blocks away, and it's in walking distance."

"I don't walk."

Boone glanced down at Shannon's long slim legs.

"What are you looking at?" Shannon asked.

His eyes drifted back up to her. "Um nothing."

"How about you let Isabella move in there, I am loving this loft, and I don't want to leave."

Boone scowled, "Shannon,"

"I'm staying." She walked past Boone and out the door.

* * *

"We have new neighbors," Seth said as Shannon came back down stairs.

"We do?" Her eyes drifted towards a woman with a baby, and a short man with big ears. Shannon smiled amused. They made a good couple, they didn't look rich like Boone though.

"Hi," Shannon said dryly.

"Charlie, could you hold Aaron for a second?" the woman asked.

"Oh yeah…just wait one second love, I'm trying to get the melody perfect for this new track." Charlie responded.

Claire playfully rolled her eyes, "Well I guess…"

"I'll hold him," Seth offered.

Shannon smiled. She imagined Seth would look cute caring for a baby…not as cute as Boone though. She daydreamed about having a family with Boone briefly as she watched Claire hand Aaron to Seth.

* * *

_Boone came home from work._

_Shannon was sitting by the crib watching Access Hollywood, as the baby cried._

_"Aww…Ashton," Boone said pulling the baby out of his crib._

_Shannon smiled. She wasn't made to be a mother, but Boone was made to be a father. She watched as the baby quickly stopped crying as soon as he scooped him into his arms. _

_"Have you been a good boy?" He asked in a high pitched baby voice._

_Ashton smiled._

_"He likes you more than me," Shannon complained._

_"Well you don't hold him," Boone said._

_"Eww, I don't like babies."_

_"He's our kid, you got to realize that."_

_Shannon scowled, "I just wanted you…not the brat."_

_"Who wants a bottle?" Boone asked in another high-pitched tone, as he playfully kissed Ashton's red cheeks. _

_Shannon smiled._

_Boone leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "I wanted you both,"_

* * *

Shannon was still smiling widely when Claire approached her.

"Hi, I'm Claire Littleton."

"Hi, sorry about that…I'm Shannon Rutherford nice to meet you."

Claire smiled, "This place is ridiculously big…Charlie suggested that we live here, but I don't know? How do you get used to all of this space?"

"You'll get used to it." Shannon replied.

Claire looked around in wonder, "Your loft is so nice,"

"Thanks," Shannon replied acting like it was her place.

Seth looked up at her, but smiled. "Um…Claire,"

"Yes, Hon?" She asked.

Seth smiled, and then held Aaron away from him, "I think he just spit up on me."

Shannon cackled, and placed her hands on her knees.

Charlie stared back at her in surprise.

Shannon placed her hand over her mouth. She knew it wasn't that serious, but that reminded her why she hated babies.

Claire took Aaron from Seth, "I'm sorry about that, look what you did Aaron." Claire said softly.

"So what's the deal? Are you two married?" Shannon asked.

"Oh we um…" Claire glanced at Charlie who was busily strumming the chords on his guitar. He looked up at her, "What's wrong love?"

Claire shook her head and smiled back at him.

Shannon raised an eyebrow, "It's okay if your not married, I mean I'm living with two guys."

Seth pulled off his shirt, "But one happens to be your brother so he doesn't count."

"Yeah, sure whatever."

"Well, we're actually engaged." Claire said showing Shannon her ring.

Shannon's eyes widened at Claire's ring. "Oh wow, that thing is beautiful."

"I got it from this nice store in Brooklyn. The guy there is a crazy fellow, who I happen to know." Charlie explained with a wide smile.

* * *

"She's staying," Boone said into his phone.

"What? Boone," Isabella complained.

"I talked to her, but she doesn't want to leave, and I can't make her."

"C'mon, it's your house. I'm starting to think, she has control over you…"

"No she doesn't." He snapped.

"We talked through this already, the plan was that she moved out, and I moved in."

"Izzy, I'm sorry."

"I thought you wanted to live together?" Isabella asked.

"I do,"

"So then why aren't you pushing it? Unless you want to live with her…"

"She can't make it alone, I…"

"Boone, she's 21! And besides she'll be living down the street from you."

Boone placed his hand to his forehead. "If I kick her out, she might leave New York,"

"Isn't that what you wanted? Boone you're confusing me."

Boone allowed his hand to slide down his face and then covered his mouth. "I don't know what I want."

Isabella sighed, "Obviously,"

"I want to live with you too but…"

"But looking after your sister is more important."

"I didn't say that." Boone defended quickly.

"But you're thinking it…I don't want to talk about this anymore. I have a headache, and this conversation isn't helping."

Boone exhaled, "Isabella, just give me some time."

"Of course I will, but I just don't think your sister is healthy for you. Boone she left you when you almost died in the hospital. What kind of family is she? I was there, and so was your mom…heck, even Shannon's dad was there for you, but she was gone."

"I know,"

"She'll hurt you again, and once again. I'm going to have to pick up the broken pieces."

Boone closed his eyes. The sad thing was Isabella was probably right, but he didn't want to see that. "Maybe she's changing."

Boone could've laughed at himself for that statement.

Isabella was quiet on the other line, "Sweetheart,"

"I know…I take that back."

The door creaked open, and Boone watched as Shannon stepped in.

"Boone, come meet OUR new neighbors," She said.

"Hold on," He said to Isabella.

"Who is that?" Shannon asked.

"No one," Boone looked down at his phone, and thought about taking it. "I'll be right back," He said into the receiver quickly.

As Boone walked past. Shannon clapped her hands together mischievously. She knew who was on the other end of that phone. It was Isabella.

"Talk to you later," She mumbled closing Boone's flip phone, and then reopening it after she was sure the call was lost. "If you want to play games, then we can rumble, because there is no way, you're getting him."

As soon as Shannon heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she walked towards the window.

Boone opened the door, "There really nice…the guy he has like a band called Driveshaft, and their trying to become famous in America…like Coldplay, and the Killers,"

"That's cool," Shannon said.

"Yeah, it would be cool to have a band."

"I guess so," Shannon replied examining her nails.

Boone sat back down on his bed, "They invited us to dinner tonight."

"Oh that's great," Shannon said still very uninterested.

"But I had to turn them down…and invite them over here," Boone said looking down at his phone.

Shannon rested her head against the glass window, and then turned outside to glance at the sun which was disappearing behind Manhattan's skyscrapers. "Why would you do such a stupid thing?"

"Because Isabella is coming over here tonight, she's cooking dinner for us."

Shannon raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "Oh really,"

"Yeah, don't create trouble okay…I don't even know why I'm asking. This is my house…"

Shannon yawned, "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of destroying your dinner with Isabella,"

"You said that sarcastic,"

Shannon opened Boone's closet, "I got this for you, while Seth and I were on our little spree."

Boone shook his head in amusement, "You mean you bought this for me with my own money."

"Yeah, technically so," Shannon handed him a bag from American East.

He took the bag, and nodded back at her.

"Look at it Boone,"

He sighed, "Fine," Boone pulled out the black graphic tee, It was inscribed, "I've stolen her heart, where's the doctor."

Shannon smirked, "Cheesy huh,"

"Kind of," He replied.

"Where is the doctor?" She asked.

Boone stared back at her confused, "Huh?"

Shannon stared deep into his eyes, "Thanks for not kicking me out."

"I…"

Shannon kissed him on the cheek, "You're a doll," With that she walked out, already plotting how to sabotage Isabella's dinner.

(Thanks for the support as always!

I hope you'll don't mind if Charlie and Claire are there neighbors, I thought Claire could help Shannon to be a nicer person somehow, and maybe play matchmaker along the way. But this is still a Shoone story, all the way, with a touch of Charlie and Claire added in.)


	8. Love and Hate

Chapter 8- Love and Hate

"Hey Claire, do you think our new neighbors would mind if we decided to skip…"

"C'mon, Charlie," Claire said placing down her earrings.

Charlie sat down on the Queen sized bed, which was currently unmade, and covered with boxes. "We still have a crap load of stuff to unpack, and I'm bloody tired,"

"Charlie, you're complaining again,"

Charlie paused, "No, I'm not…"

Claire smiled, "Don't worry we'll make a quick appearance, and then we'll come back over here. Charlie, they live right across from us,"

"The girl is scary…attractive, but scary"

Claire reached for a brush, "You mean Shannon?"

Charlie nodded, "Frightening almost…she kept on looking at me, like I shouldn't be there,"

"She seemed nice enough to me," Claire said with a nonchalant shrug.

Charlie stood up, and then walked over to the window. "Do you think you'll get used to this big loft, love?"

"Not by myself," Claire said quietly.

"Well you have Aaron, and you have me…"

Claire placed down her brush, "Charlie, thanks again for doing this."

"It's no problem Claire,"

Claire smiled back at Charlie adoringly, "I don't want to even think about where Aaron, and I…"

There was a knock at the door.

Claire got up.

"Sit back down, finish gussying up…"

"Gussy…" Claire said with a smile.

Charlie grinned, "Whatever the ladies do to beautify themselves."

He walked towards the door, watching out for his guitar, and boxes that littered the way. "Who is it?"

"Me open up," Shannon said on the other side.

"Who's me?" Charlie asked confused.

"Shannon Rutherford, now open up, before I knock down the door."

Charlie scratched his head. This girl scared him. He opened the door for her, and she looked around the loft in disapproval.

"We just moved in you see, so we have some…"

"I don't care" Shannon said rudely.

"Oh well, I just thought…"

"Where is Claire?" Shannon asked.

"She's in the room gussying up," Charlie said trying to get Shannon to smile.

"Where is that?" Shannon asked in a monotone voice.

"I'll show you, watch the boxes…and Aaron's pacifiers, he has a habit of flinging them across the room, I think he'll be good at baseball you know,"

Shannon nodded, as if she was listening to Charlie, but she really didn't care what he was talking about. "You play guitar"

Charlie nodded. He slightly raised his chin proudly to announce that he was part of a band, that was trying to make a successful album in the U.S. "Yeah,"

"My brother always wanted to learn how to play, maybe you could teach him someday,"

"Tell him to stop by," Charlie offered.

Shannon stepped into the room with Claire. Claire was standing by the window looking out in wonder.

"I've never seen so many lights," She said breathlessly.

"Yeah, it's pretty," Shannon replied.

Claire turned around, "Oh hey, your dress is gorgeous, where did you get it?"

"The United bank of Boone Carlisle,"

"Is that in Queens?" Charlie asked confused.

"No, my brother brought it for me,"

"That's so sweet, you two seem to have a very loving relationship," Claire commented.

Shannon smiled, "We do, only when he's nice to me."

Aaron started to cry.

Shannon looked down at the crib. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, Aaron was one of the cutest babies she had seen in her life, but the cuteness ended there. She stepped back, "Short man, I think the child needs a diaper change."

Charlie looked up surprised, "Me?"

Shannon flipped her hair off her shoulder, "Yeah,"

"I'll do it Charlie…Shannon, you see he has a queasy stomach,"

"Actually Claire I need your help," Shannon said quickly.

"Um…okay,"

"You know how you're coming to dinner tonight right," Shannon said.

"Yeah,"

"There is a guy I like…who's going to be there, and I wanted to impress him."

"Ohh, like a love connection. Do you want me to play matchmaker? I hooked one of my girlfriend's up with her husband, and they've been…"

"No, calm down lady." Shannon said.

"Oh sorry, I get a little excited sometimes," Claire said maintaining her cheery smile as she watched Charlie struggle with Aaron's diaper. "Do you need help with the nappies Charlie?"

"Doing fine Claire," He called out as he continued to struggle.

"Do you know how to cook?" Shannon blurted out.

Claire nodded, "I love to cook,"

Shannon squealed, "Well the guy I am in love with appreciates good food, I just can't cook."

"So you want to impress him by getting to his stomach…I see. Hmm…so what can I whip up for you really quick," Claire placed her hand to her mouth as she thought it over, "Um…how…"

"Shrimp, he likes that." Shannon blurted out.

"Oh that's really easy to make, and you're in luck, Charlie picked up some seafood the other day."

"Can you show me…I mean can I watch while you make it?" Shannon asked.

"Of course, follow me into the kitchen. I'm going to apologize in advance for the mess, we haven't unpacked at all."

"That's okay," Shannon said with a wave of her hand.

* * *

After taking a shower, Boone closed his door behind him. He turned up the radio, and then walked over to his desk. He pulled out his journal, and then a pen.

Boone tilted his head back and then looked up at the ceiling. He placed one hand on his damp dark brown hair, and then looked back down at his journal. Writing was his only escape, it was the only way he could put into words how he felt, especially about Shannon.

Boone brought the pen to the paper, and stared down in thought.

_When she told me she was going to stay I was relieved._

_Even though it was my idea, I didn't want her to leave._

_I've grown accustomed to having her wake me up, by yelling in my ear that it was past ten, and she needed breakfast, and falling asleep right after I made it. I've tried living one day without thinking about her, but I can't. Even when she does me wrong, I still love her. Is it wrong to feel this way for her? I can't worry about that know, we have been carrying this liaison on for years and I don't want it to end. Maybe I need her to use me in order to feel adequate. In a twisted way she makes me feel needed. Even though she left me that day when I almost died, I know she wanted to be there. Maybe I'm just a fool. Shannon's fool._

Boone closed his journal, and then got up.

The door opened and Isabella stepped in. "Hey sexy,"

"Hey," He said.

She closed the door behind her, and then walked over to him. "You'd look so much better without the towel."

Boone blushed.

She walked over to him, and then kissed him. "Maybe we could do something after dinner…just you and me…something Shannon free."

"That rhymed," Boone said leaning away from her.

"I know," she said kissing him once more.

The door opened again, and Seth stepped in.

Isabella turned to him annoyed, "Seth, didn't you see the door was closed?"

"Oh realy?" Seth asked with a smile.

"Yeah, what do you want?" She asked.

"Someone's on edge, huh?"

Isabella sighed, "No, I just wanted to talk to Boone."

"Well I'll make it quick so you guys can get back to "talking", Boone where is Shannon"

Boone shrugged, "I don't know, she said something about getting the latest Cosmo, from Claire?"

"Oh, well I guess I'll stop by."

"Why?" Boone asked placing his hands on Isabella's shoulders in order to field her kisses.

She looked back at him slightly irritated.

"I'm bored, and I don't really want to stay here for dinner…I would rather go to one of the restaurants with Shannon."

"I'll help you find her," Isabella offered in desperation.

"Hold on," Boone said.

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"Because she's not going anywhere,"

Seth and Isabella stared back at Boone in confusion.

"What is your deal? Shannon is 21, she's a big girl, and she can make her own decisions. I'm taking her out to dinner tonight."

"Seth, I'm not stupid. I know you want to do more than take her to dinner."

Seth shrugged, "Maybe so, but as I said once before she can make her own decisions."

"She doesn't make the right decisions all of the time…and when she doesn't I always have to clean up her mess. So I'm stepping my foot down now, she's not going with you."

Seth chuckled, "If I ask her, and she says yes, what are you going to do about it."

"You won't ask her,"

Isabella stared back at Boone in worry. "You have to let her go sometime, this relationship you have with her is not…"

"Don't get involved okay, she has no one else to look after her, except for her dad, and she pushed him away along time ago…so she needs me. You guys don't understand Shannon, she can't make it on her own she…"

Isabella placed her hand on Boone's shoulder, "You sound like a love sick teenager, which I know isn't the case, because she's your sister, but Boone…"

"I'm going to get dressed," He cut off.

"Fine," Isabella said walking out.

* * *

As Claire prepared some curry shrimp, Shannon sat back and watched.

"How did you learn how to cook that?" Shannon asked sampling a piece of shrimp as soon as Claire turned away.

Claire smiled, but didn't say anything when she realized Shannon had sneakily stolen a piece. "I learned how to cook this at a culinary school,"

"You wanted to be a chef?" Shannon asked slightly interested.

Claire nodded, "That was one of the many things I wanted to be, but then reality set in, and I decided on studying the psychic business, you know palm readings, and that whole universal stuff…"

"How did things go with that?" Shannon asked.

Claire nodded, "Things went okay, I guess. I ended up sleeping through all of the classes, or either scoping out hot guys."

Shannon smiled, "Your kind of cool,"

"Um…thanks I guess,"

"Maybe you could be my shopping partner…we could put a dent in the Carlisle Gold credit card together,"

Claire shook her head as she smiled, "Ha ha, I always wanted to visit the village, and then swing by the trendy shops on the Upper East Side, but with Aaron, I don't know."

"Boone can watch him, he loves kids,"

"Your brother is very attractive, when I first laid eyes on him, I could've sworn that he was a model."

"He does look like one doesn't he," Shannon said with a smile.

"Claire, look Aaron, is all changed and fresh…isn't that right kiddo?" Charlie said holding Aaron outwards with a sloppily put on diaper.

Claire glanced at Aaron's diaper in amusement, and then at the diaper that was on top of Charlie's head.

Claire smirked, "Charlie,"

"Aaron was crying, and I didn't know what to do so I slipped the nappie over my head, and he started laughing and pointing at me."

"He should, because you look like an ass." Shannon said in amusement.

Claire gave Charlie, an "I'm sorry," look.

He nodded, and waved off Shannon's mean remark. "What's that you're fixing up Claire?"

"Curry shrimp...but when we go back to Shannon's place. You have to tell them that Shannon cooked it." Claire pointed out.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Just do it short man," Shannon said with a plastered on smile.

* * *

Shannon stepped back into Boone and Seth's loft with a plate of curry shrimp in her hand. Claire was a good cook, and she needed to get the recipe from her. Shannon strolled into the kitchen, and then looked around for Boone.

"Hey," Isabella said in a cold tone.

Shannon turned around to see Isabella. She scowled, who did Isabella think she was trying to "out fox" her in a tight black dress which showed off her legs. "Where's my brother?"

"Getting dressed." Isabella said.

Shannon placed down the plate, "He is such a metro, it'll take him at least fifteen more minutes to pick out and coordinate his outfit."

"I love that about him," Isabella said.

Shannon scoffed, "Okay, why are you telling me."

"I know you're his family, and I don't mean to step on your toes, but…"

"Then don't say anything." Shannon growled.

Isabella stared back at her in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, now can you get out of my way."

Isabella crossed her arms, "I know what Boone needs in his life, and it's definitely not you."

Shannon pushed Isabella out of her way, "I said move,"

Isabella grabbed Shannon's wrist, "Don't touch me ever again."

Shannon raised her hand to smack Isabella, but Boone quickly ran in and grabbed Shannon by the waist. "I hate her,"

Isabella gasped, "You don't even know me."

"I don't want to." Shannon snapped.

"Ladies please," Boone pleaded.

"Your sister is crazy," Isabella said spitefully.

Shannon narrowed her eyes at Isabella, "You think I'm crazy huh? You haven't seen anything yet."

"Can we talk alone!" Boone yelled at Shannon.

"Yeah, and get off of me!" Shannon screamed hitting him in the stomach.

Boone doubled over in pain. "You know what, just go! Get out of my house!"

"What!" She screamed.

"Just go!"

"No, I'm not,"

Angrily Boone picked Shannon up in his arms, and started to carry her kicking and screaming towards the door.

"Let me down! I'm going to scream RAPE!"

"Scream all you want too!" He yelled back.

Shannon started to claw at Boone's expensive shirt, and then dug her heels into his knee.

He yelled in pain.

"Kick her out! She's crazy!" Isabella yelled.

"Stay out of this!" Shannon screamed.

Boone pulled back his pants leg, She had made him bleed.

Shannon struggled to regain her breath. "I'm sorry,"

Boone stared back at her angrily, "I can't live with you,"

Shannon closed her eyes, "I didn't mean…"

"You never mean to do anything! All we do is argue, and I'm tired of it. Just grow the hell up Shannon!"

Shannon crossed her arms, "You were trying to kick me out,"

"And I have every reason to, you make my life a miserable hell, just when I thought I found happiness you had to show up. I don't want you here, just go, and don't ever come back."

Tears started to well in her eyes, and her lip started to tremble. "You mean that,"

He didn't, but at the moment he did.

"Just get out of my house,"

"Fine," She said through tears. Shannon's face was red, and she felt like she was on the verge of an asthma attack, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away, and if she died then it would be all of his fault.

Before Shannon reached for the door, she stared back at Boone wounded.

His shirt was ripped, and his hair was messed up from fighting with her. His eyes stared back at her in pain and anger. She had seen that look too many times, maybe it would be for the best if she died. After all no one cared about her, she thought he did, but she was wrong.

Shannon weakly opened the door, and then slammed it behind her. Even though her lungs were closing up, she broke out into a run. She was feeling weak and dizzy, but she wanted to die so she could escape Boone, and make him happy for once.

(Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and the support!

I have a question…okay, SumMerith, you suggested I bring in Sawyer, and Saraiyu, you suggested some other characters from the show. What do you guys think about Jack, Kate, and Sawyer tossed in as well…if you guys like the idea, I already have a plot for them in which they can be involved with Shannon and Boone, but have their own "Lost in Manhattan" storyline going as well…so if you guys want a SB, CC, and JKS, story let me know! )


	9. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 9- Sweet Dreams

Shannon stepped outside the muggy Manhattan heat was making it harder for her to breathe by the second. Shannon tilted her head back and struggled to fill her lungs with air. She paused momentarily and rested her back against the brick wall. She glanced towards the door hoping that Boone would assume, his regular hero role, and meet her outside, but he didn't come.

Shannon balled her fists in anger. She hated Isabella, she hated her so much.

Her lungs started to close up, and her world was starting to get dizzy. The city lights started to mix together, as she continued to walk.

Shannon started to wheeze, but she ignored the signals her lungs were giving for her to turn around. She didn't want Isabella to see her like this, weak and in need of saving by Boone. She didn't need him.

Shannon bumped into some New Yorker's passing by.

"Are you high? Watch where the hell you're going!" Some rude child yelled.

She opened her mouth to insult the child, but her lungs were starting to burn. Shannon walked farther, until she collapsed into a side alley.

"H…Help," She tried to say.

She couldn't see anyone anymore, because everything was going black.

Shannon clutched for her lungs, and she tried to scream out for help. But no one could see her. "H…Help, B…Boone," She choked out.

Tears started to stream down Shannon's reddened face.

* * *

"I'm going after her," Boone said standing up.

Isabella was looking down at him worried, she held a cloth in her hand, and a bottle of peroxide. "You have a nasty cut on your leg let me clean you up."

"She was too mad," Boone said in a daze.

"You both were, calm down so I can clean you up,"

"I can't…I have to go after her. What if she has an asthma attack, her asthma is really bad…."

"Claire went after her," Isabella said placing her hands on Boone's shoulders in order to calm him.

"Claire doesn't have her inhalers, she needs me…"

"Boone listen to me…"

"She'll die without them."

"Boone! She was fine when she walked out."

"Her attacks come without warning, and she doesn't know Manhattan what if she gets lost…"

"There are thousands of taxis to take her home,"

"That's not good enough," Boone ran up the stairs towards his room.

Isabella crossed her arms, "Boone, come back here."

"I'm going after her,"

Charlie came into the room with Aaron in his hand, and worry stretched across his face, "You stay here, I'll go with him."

Isabella placed her hand to her forehead, "This dinner is a disaster, and it's all her fault." She walked around Charlie, "I'm throwing away all of the food."

"No, don't do that. Your baked ziti is pretty good…excellent I would say. Sorry about that, back to the matter at hand…"

Boone ran back downstairs with Shannon's asthma inhalers in hand.

"You're scaring me," Isabella said to him.

"I'm sorry, but she's my sister and I got to take care of her."

"Even when she treats you like shit! And me too."

Boone clenched his jaw, "Izzy…"

She raised her hands, and tears were in her eyes, "Everything was working out perfectly until she came along."

"I love you, but I…"  
"Just go," Isabella said turning away from him.

Without hesitating Boone ran after Shannon.

* * *

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked back towards his loft. Manhattan was nice so far, definitely different from L.A. but nice. He looked up at the sky, not a star in the sky, but instead towering skyscrapers. Manhattan was full of interesting people, so far he hadn't met anyone he cared to remember except for her. Kate, the bartender down at the bar he frequented two blocks away from his place. She was beautiful, and reserved, and there was something about her that made him want to get to know her better. Usually he wasn't the type to chase after women, but he needed someone to show him around the city, and Kate seemed like the perfect candidate.

Jack turned to look down the alley. It was just a habit for him, coming from L.A. he always expected someone to be in there. His eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes, when he saw what appeared to be a women slumped against the brick building.

Taking charge as usual he ran towards her. Jack bent down to check for her pulse, he found it with ease, but it was weak. He then checked to see if she was still breathing. Check, but her breathing was very strained.

Jack pulled out his cell phone, and called 911 first, and then tried to talk to her. He gently squeezed her hand.

Her eyes fluttered open. They widened, and she tried to signal that she couldn't breathe.

She appeared to be having an asthma attack. "You're going to be fine,"

"B…Boone,"

"Listen to me, just try to remain calm." He squeezed her hand harder, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Shannon!"

Jack looked around for the bewildered screams.

"Where are you! I'm not mad anymore!" Boone yelled

Jack scowled. Manhattan was definitely full of lunatics. He watched as a young man with dark brown hair, stopped by the alley way looking around in desperation. He placed his hands on his knees, and then struggled to breathe.

The woman let go of Jack's hands, and started to struggle.

Jack diverted his attention back towards her with wide eyes, "No, you listen to me…you have to stay calm."

Shannon started to shake her head. He couldn't see her! Boone couldn't see her. She tried to scream but she couldn't.

"Shannon!" Boone yelled again.

"Calm your ass down, There ain't no Shannon around here" Some woman said walking by Boone in disapproval.

"Are you looking for her?" Jack asked with wide eyes, as Shannon started to close her eyes.

Boone turned to Jack with swiftness. "Shannon! Oh God," He pushed Jack out of the way.

"Don't startle her, she needs to remain calm until…"

"Move! I have her inhalers!" Boone crouched down on the ground next to Shannon. With shaky hands he brought the inhaler to her lips. She wasn't responding to him..

Boone cupped Shannon's chin in his hand, and then used his fingers to pry open her lips. "Shannon, c'mon,"

After what seemed like forever, Shannon opened her eyes.

Boone stared back at her, in hope, and then wrapped his arms around her.

Shannon still felt weak, but she placed her chin on top of Boone's shoulder and hugged him back.

"The ambulance is on it's way, It might be smart to go to the hospital, and make sure everything is okay," Jack said concerned.

Boone nodded, "She's fine,"

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

Shannon nodded as well.

Jack stood there for a while still not sure if he should leave or not.

"We're fine," Boone repeated.

Jack nodded, "If you need anything…I should introduce myself, my name is Jack Shepard, and I'm a doctor…I'm not trying to impress you, I'm just trying to let you know that I am available…"

"That's really nice of you," Boone said obviously wanting to be alone with Shannon.

"Okay, take care of yourself," Jack said to Shannon and then walked inside.

Boone placed his hands on Shannon's shoulders, "You scared me to death,"

"Why did you come after me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Boone asked in surprise.

Shannon hugged Boone once again, "I love you so much."

A smile crept across Boone's face and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm going to take that back in the morning though," She replied.

"I know, you'll hate me then."

* * *

"Hey there pretty lady, whatcha doin later tonight?" A heavy guy with a protruding beer belly asked Kate as she mixed his drink.

Kate scowled, She focused her attention on the Yankees game in the back ground and not on him. Soon enough she would be finished with this shift, and then she could go home. She sighed, the thought of taking the subway all the way back to Brooklyn drained her.

"Hey sexy mama,"

Kate glanced down the bar, where another guy. Who was definitely more attractive than the "beer belly" in front of her, was staring back at her with a wide smile, and flashing her his dimples confidently. "Can I help you?" She asked handing the "beer belly" his tonic with lemon.

"Yeah, you look familiar, doll."

Kate sighed. She was beyond tired of this job. If she wasn't a step away from losing her apartment then she wouldn't be working here.

"C'mon o'er here, I'm not poison or nothing."

Kate scowled. Handsome, but seemed like every other guy in this bar. "What would you like?" She asked with a cold tone.

"Aww damn, what do I got to do to get some nicer service."

"Your out of the luck, Carmel isn't coming in until three," Kate said.

He chuckled, and the lit a cigarette, "Carmel…well hot damn, I wish I got her. So what's your name? Vanilla cream?"

Kate groaned. She was a step away from slugging this guy in the face.

"By the way I'm Sawyer what's your name…toots."

"What would you like?" Kate repeated more forcefully.

"Am I goin' to have to complain to the manager about the bad service I'm getting?"

* * *

Boone and Shannon stepped back into the loft. Her arm was wrapped around his neck, and his hand was wrapped around her lower waist.

Claire, Isabella, and Charlie were sitting in the den. Claire looked up relieved.

"Are you okay Shannon?" Claire asked in concern.

Shannon nodded. She could feel Isabella's jealous eyes on her. In order to dig the knife deeper into Isabella's back, she rested her head against Boone's shoulder. "I almost died."

Claire's mouth dropped open, "Oh my, well I'm glad Boone was there. What happened?"

"I have bad asthma, and lucky me just had an attack."

Boone sat Shannon down in a seat.

"Thanks Boone," She said.

He nodded. "Stay there, I'm going to make you some tea."

"I'll do it,"

Boone rested his hands on her shoulder, "No, I got it."

She smiled as she watched him walk away. Placing her hand against her cheek she tried to cover the obvious look of love that was haunting her face.

A few minutes later Boone returned with some tea for her.

She thanked him, and then watched as Isabella led Boone upstairs to talk.

"She seems like quite the firecracker," Claire commented taking Aaron from Charlie.

Shannon glanced at Claire but kept her mouth shut.

Claire glanced at Charlie who was starting to doze off.

"Hey Charlie," Claire whispered.

Shannon glanced at Charlie.

"Doesn't he look so cute sleeping, I wonder what he's dreaming about. Wouldn't I bethe luckiest woman in the world if it was me?" Claire leaned close to Charlie and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Charlie smiled, "I was awake the whole time."

"Bloody liar," Claire teased.

Shannon thought Claire and Charlie were a cute couple. She rested her head against the couch. Would she and Boone ever have something like that? Probably not, because she lacked the characteristics needed to be nice.

"Shannon by the way, where was the guy you were trying to impress? Seth, I believe."

"Oh, he must've went out."

"So nonchalant for the guy that's stolen your heart." Claire joked.

"I had a long day that's it," Shannon said getting up.

"Do you need any help upstairs?" Claire asked.

"Um…I should be fine, thanks for everything though Claire,"

Claire hugged Shannon.

Shannon was shocked, she wasn't used to hugs.

Claire smiled back at her warmly, "See you later,"

"Okay, bye," Shannon said still slightly shocked.

Charlie gave her a nod, "Night,"

She closed the door behind them, and then headed upstairs. On the way up she glanced at Boone's door. It was closed. She sighed, that slut Isabella was probably up to no good.

Shannon opened the door to the guest room, she was surprised to find Boone sitting on her bed. The lights were off, and he was looking out.

"Hey," Shannon whispered.

Boone gave her a small smile, and then flipped on the lights. "Don't scare me like that ever again."

Her cheeks flushed, "Why are you in here? You have an easy catch waiting for you in your room."

Boone ignored Shannon's comment.

"I think I'm a little harder to get…you'll have to work harder."

Boone ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know what to do."

Shannon closed the door behind her and then sat down next to Boone.

He stared back at her.

Shannon ran her hands along his cheek, "What's wrong,"

Boone closed his eyes.

Shannon leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, "Kiss me,"

"She's right nex…"

Shannon silenced his words with a kiss on his lips. Boone accepted the kiss without hesitation. A couple of seconds later he pulled away. His forehead resting against Shannon's their noses touching one another's and lips inches still apart.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," He said.

Shannon ignored his words. She kissed him once more.

Boone kissed her back, he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Shannon pushed him backwards on the bed, but Boone sat up.

"No, did you hear what I said."

"No," Shannon lied stubbornly.

"Isabella is going to marry me."

"No she's not,"

"I'm going to ask her,"

"Don't be stupid."

"How am I being stupid?"

Shannon shrugged, "Because you have me,"

"And I always will, but not like this, not anymore."

"Do you know how many times you've said that?"

"A couple but I mean it this time."

"Did you buy a ring yet?" Shannon asked curiously.

"I've had it for a while, I've just been waiting for the right time to ask her…"

The door opened and Boone and Shannon quickly pulled away from each other. "Are you Shannon Rutherford?" Isabella asked.

Shannon wrinkled her nose, "Are you some kind of idiot?"

Isabella handed her the phone, "It's for you…Boone I think I'm going to head home,"

I'll drive you," He offered.

Shannon scowled. She wanted to finish where Boone and her had left off. Shannon picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Shannon, what are you doing in New York?"

Shannon's mouth dropped open. How did Boone's mom find out that she was living with him?

Isabella smiled back at Shannon spitefully, before she closed the door behind her.

That bitch! Shannon thought angrily.

"Boone is finally happy, and I will be damned if you come back into his life to ruin his happiness." Elizabeth Carlisle warned.

"Boone is 24…"

"And you're 21, he can not take care of you for the rest of his life. Boone is too easily led by you, and I will be damned if I sit back and watch you take him down with your wayward ways. Find another love interest, just stay away from him. He's found happiness with Isabella..."

"I was never in love with him, why are you bothering me you crazy bi…"

"Don't make me go to New York and make you leave. My son nearly died because of you. He just got out of AAA meetings, and you will not, listen to me you will not…"

Shannon clicked off the phone and then tossed it across the room. She flopped backwards on her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Everything was working against bringing her and Boone together.

* * *

Sawyer glanced down at the wallet next to him. It definitely wasn't his. Well, well, he had found some candy. He smiled to himself as he opened the wallet. Jack Shepard. Sawyer ignored Jack's ID, and Hospital Identification card, and went straight for the cash. Sawyer fished out two twenty dollar bills. The tempting bartender came back towards him with his Jack Daniels. She placed the cold beer down in front of him.

"Wanna sip baby doll?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "I have my own water,"

"What's a sweet looking girl like you doing at a seedy place like this?"

Kate fielded his question, "The Yankees are doing a good job."

"You don't know nothin' about baseball," He said twisting off the cap and then taking a long swig.

Kate watched in disgust as a trickle of beer slid down his chin. She slid a napkin his way.

Sawyer smiled, and pushed the napkin back towards her. He then used the back of his hand to wipe at his chin.

"I know more about baseball than you think,"

"Hardcore fan?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't have time to be a hardcore anything."

"What about boyfriends, do you have a special fellow keeping you warm at night."

Kate scowled, "I have a job to get back too,"

"Me too, I'm driving damn taxis around this damn city, there has to be some other way. Is this place hiring toots?"

Kate left Sawyer, and then turned around to look back at him. "That's not your wallet."

"Whatcha talking about?"

Kate took the wallet from him.

"Hey there sticky fingers, gimme that back."

"It's not yours, I saw someone else with it earlier." Kate opened the wallet. "His name is Jack Shepard."

"That's me," Sawyer lied.

"Really nice, the only difference is he is a doctor, and you're…"

Sawyer smirked, "A taxi driver, thanks for putting me in my place doll."

"I didn't mean…"

"You can make it up to me, by coming by my place tonight."

"Are you kidding," Kate groaned.

Sawyer shook his head, "You're one of the foxiest ladies I have rested eyes on this far, I am as serious as a heart attack baby,"

"You really want me to come home with you?" Kate asked.

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah doll, If you want a fun time then I'm your man."

Kate filled up a glass of beer, "Why do you want me to go home with you? So we can talk…"

"Our bodies can talk." Sawyer said.

Kate threw the beer in Sawyer's face. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again."

He stared back at her in surprise first and then smiled.

Kate tossed a towel at him. "Guys don't talk to me any old way."

Sawyer wiped at his face with the towel, "I could get you fired."

Kate crossed her arms, She needed this job. If only she could control herself sometimes.

"How about this baby, you either go on a date with me or lose your job, what's it gonna be sexy mama?"

* * *

Jack turned his radio on low, and got ready to retire for the night. He had to pick up an early shift in the morning. He pulled off his shirt, and then neatly folded it on top of his draw. As he turned off the light, he couldn't help but think about the night he had. First, he saw Kate, well actually he had seen her many times before but this was the first time he had talked to her. She had so many customers each day, she probably didn't even remember him. Jack sighed. Who was he kidding. Had it been that long since he met a special women that he was fantasizing about Kate when he knew nothing about her. Except for the fact that she had the most beautiful smile he had seen in New York so far. Tomorrow he was going to stop by the bar again, not because of her, but just because he had grown accustomed to spending his nights inside with Leno on the tube, and a change was nice.

"Shepard, when are you going to get used to Manhattan," He said as he laid down on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he heard his doorbell go off.

Jack got up, and walked through his loft. He needed a smaller place, this was way too big for one person. Why again did he get this place? Right because it was close to the hospital, and he hated driving in the city, and taking the subway.

Jack had forgotten his shirt in the room. He would just talk through the door, because he felt inappropriate answering the door in his boxers.

"Yeah?" He asked as politely as he could.

"You left your wallet at O'Malley's and I just wanted to um…I can slide it under the door."

He immediately recognized her voice. It was the bartender Kate from the other night.

Jack opened the door, and smiled back at her. He was still standing behind the door, because he didn't want her first impression of him to be in boxers. Jack smiled back at her nervously. She seemed even more beautiful outside of work.

Jack then watched as the young man he had met earlier, stepped out of his loft which was three lofts down, with his arm around another woman with dark hair. Definitely not the same woman who had the asthma attack earlier.

Jack nodded at him, and the young man nodded back. He then focused back on Kate, who was standing there holding his wallet out to him.

"I didn't even realize I left it."

"Yeah, I saw it earlier sitting by some guy, and I picked it up before he got the chance to take it." Kate handed Jack his wallet.

"Thank you," He said speechless.

"You're welcome…well goodnight."

Jack didn't want her to leave just yet. It would be nice to get to know someone in Manhattan. Being alone wasn't something he liked to do, but that had become a regular activity for him here. "Um…would you like to come in."

She seemed to think it over.

The door opened down the hall, and the blonde that had the asthma attack earlier stepped out.

"Hey, have you seen the girly looking boy, that came out with the prostitute?" She asked.

Jack cleared his throat.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Well thanks for the offer…Jack, but um…I have to catch a train."

Before Jack could say anything else. She walked away from him.

He stared after her with his heart in his throat.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." The blonde said.

Jack tiredly directed his eyes at her, "Excuse me?"

She seemed to realize that she was being rude, "I'm sorry if I ruined your chances for some action, but have you seen my brother?"

"He left,"

She scowled, "Damn that woman."

Jack watched as she stormed off.

She paused and then turned around to face him, "Shannon Rutherford by the way…you are."

Jack's thoughts were still occupied with Kate.

"Yohoo," Shannon said.

"Oh, um…Jack Shepard."

"Nice to meet you," With that Shannon disappeared back inside her loft.

Jack looked down the hall to where Kate had just exited seconds earlier. Maybe his barley there wardrobe scared her away…after all who went into strange people's apartments in Manhattan?

Jack sighed. Well at least he could be thankful for the fact that she had brought back his wallet. He closed the door behind him, and then opened up his wallet. Inside was his ID from Manhattan General Hospital, his license, which he didn't really use here, and some cash. He had one hundred dollars in there last time he checked. Jack counted his cash, now he had sixty dollars. She took his money.

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews! And don't worry Sayid is not going to come in this story! I don't care for Shayid that much…this, Shoone all the way, but it might take a while. and I hoped you guys liked Kate, Jack and Sawyer in this, I don't think I'm going to add anyone else. Until next update, Peace.)


	10. Invitation to the Hamptons

Chapter 10- Invitation to the Hamptons

"I'm going to the Hamptons for the weekend." Boone said as Shannon walked into the kitchen.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Good, have fun."

Boone pushed a plate of bacon her way.

Shannon wrinkled her nose, "What are you trying to do? Get me fat."

"You're not fat."

"I'm getting fat." Shannon complained.

Boone sighed, "Whenever you talk like that I think…"

His voice trailed off.

Shannon slightly raised her chin, "You think what?"

Boone shrugged, "You've had problems with eating before."

"You don't know that, stop coming up with random shit."

Boone rolled his eyes. "I know Shannon, when you were seventeen, you're dad had to send you to some facility."

"Well, that was like forever ago…so don't pretend like you care, and by the way I'm fine. Not like you would notice though, because you're so busy with that woman."

Boone picked up a piece of the bacon and then took a bite. "Shannon…I was going to ask if you wanted to come with us."

Shannon raised an eyebrow, "What is this some kind of trick?"

Boone shook his head, "No why…"

"Because your mom practically threatened to move me out of this house herself, and then Isabella wants me gone…and I'm sure you feel the same."

"I'm not sure," Boone stood up and walked over to the kitchen so he could wash his hands.

Shannon sat back and watched him. "I like that shirt on you."

Boone smirked, "Sure you do."

"I do," Shannon reached out and ran her hand along the fabric, and then playfully smacked his cheek. "So are you serious?"

Boone nodded, "Why would I lie."

Shannon shrugged, "Because I have been a total bitch to you despite everything that you have done for me."

Boone stared back at Shannon. "So you notice how you treat me?"

"You're not nice either,"

Boone smiled, "I'm a helluva lot nicer than you…so are you coming to the Hamptons are not?"

"Of course, but I can't promise that there won't be a fights between Isabella and I."

"About that…I want you two to get along."

Shannon raised an eyebrow, "Boone I love you, but are you kidding?"

Boone blushed, "I must be…I think my mom's right and I need to see a psychologist."

Shannon rolled her eyes, "I hate your mom and she hates me…I can't believe she blames me for breaking up my dad and her relationship."

Boone leaned against the counter, "Well you kind of did."

Shannon scowled, "No I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

Shannon looked away. "She never liked me."

"No, remember how she used to have to tear us apart all the time."

Shannon smiled, "Yeah, I remember her speeches like yesterday…Shannon Marie Rutherford, you're not supposed to kiss Boone, he's your step brother now…but I kissed you anyways…and damn did I like it."

Boone looked down slightly embarrassed. "So um…"

Shannon bit her lip, "And I still do."

"Okay Shan, go ahead and get ready."

Shannon playfully pushed Boone against the sink. "I need to find a boy."

"What do you mean,"

"New York City is such a fun place…but for some reason I find myself sitting here and pining over…some loser."

"Is that loser me."

Shannon shrugged, "I'll always feel something for you, but I'm not sure if you're worth my time anymore."

Boone raised his chin, "Okay,"

Shannon looked down sadly. "Well I'm going to get ready for the Hamptons."

"Okay,"

Shannon rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"Hey Shannon," Boone said.

Shannon turned around to face him, "Yeah,"

"There is a guy out there for you."

"I don't just want any guy Boone…what kind of girl do you take me for."

Boone sat up, "Well, I was just saying…"

Shannon raised her hand. "If it's not obvious, then…just forget it."

"What?" Boone asked walking over to her.

"If it's not obvious…then you're…God, I can't do this."

Boone's eyebrows furrowed low over his pale blue eyes. "What is it Shan?"

Shannon stared back at him blankly. "I'm leaving."

"What, you have no money…"

"I'm going to move in with Charlie and Claire."

"Shannon this is insane…"

"I thought you didn't want me here."

"I did say that, but I don't mean it, I want you to stay."

Shannon scoffed, "Yeah right pretty boy."

"Pretty boy?"

"Shut up Boone, it's so true." Shannon walked towards the back.

Boone ran after her. "Did Charlie and Claire agree to letting you move in with them?"

"I didn't ask yet, but Claire is so nice, I'm sure she'll say yes."

"And what are you going to do? Eat them out of house and home, and not to mention Claire has a child Aaron, I don't think they can afford to take care of another one."

"I thought you didn't want me to stay?"

"I do!"

Shannon stared back at him in surprise.

Boone closed his mouth, Did he really just say that?

Shannon smiled back at him. "Well if you insist."

"I um…" Boone scratched his head.

Shannon hugged him.

Boone hugged her back. This was all wrong, but he didn't care now. Shannon had a cycle, she was nice for a couple of days, and then she would be mean as the devil days later. She made loving her so impossible.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Shannon offered.

Boone slowly let her go.

Shannon walked towards the door. A smile was spread across her face, because she loved when she got along with Boone. Oh God, she sounded like some love struck fool. Shannon opened the door, and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Isabella staring back at her. Isabella's dark brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she had Gucci shades on.

"Hey," Shannon mumbled.

"Hi," Isabella returned just as coldly.

Shannon walked towards the back.

"Hey Boone," Isabella said.

Shannon crossed her arms, and watched as Isabella pulled Boone into a kiss.

Boone seemed hesitant.

Shannon watched him suspiciously. His eye opened and he glanced at her briefly. As soon as he realized that Shannon was looking at him, he turned away.

Shannon raised her chin. Boone was uncomfortable kissing Isabella while she was around.

Isabella pulled away seconds later, "Are you ready for the Hamptons? A whole two days, of just you and me."

Boone nodded, "I'm ready for it."

"Me too, we both need some alone time." Isabella said kissing Boone on the nose.

It was time for Shannon to burst this bubble. "Actually Izzy…is that what you like to be called?"

Isabella stared back at Shannon in disdain as if she wasn't supposed to be talking to her. "You can call me Isabella,"

Shannon giggled wickedly, "Well Izzy, my lovable brother invited me on your trip to the Hamptons."

Isabella turned to him shocked, "Boone you didn't."

Boone nodded, "Actually I did."

Isabella's lips grew thin as she seemed to be holding back some negative comment. "Fine,"

"You're okay with this?" Boone asked.

Isabella didn't look at him while she nodded, "Sure, whatever."

"It's going to be so much fun!" Shannon added.

Isabella glared back at her, "Yeah…fun."

(Thanks for the reviews Kristen and Saraiyu! Sorry it took so long to update…but I have been having writer's block with this story.)


	11. Journal Entries and Peanut Butter Kisses

Chapter 11- Journal Entries and Peanut Butter Kisses

"Thanks for being civil, I guess," Boone said stepping into his room.

Shannon looked up from his journal.

Boone raised an eyebrow, "Hey…what are you doing?"

Shannon closed his journal and then propped it underneath her arm. "Um nothing,"

"Give me back my journal."

"Boone you're so gay…you minus as well call it a diary."

"Give it back…or I'm leaving your ass in the city."

Shannon giggled, "It's so funny when you try and act tough…you just end off sounding like a baby bear…trying to be all big and bad, but instead weak and cuddly."

"You're staying."

"I'm going, my stuff is packed and Charlie is loading the mustang now."

"Charlie's loading the wrong car, because we're taking Isabella's car."

Shannon scowled, "Well fine, I'll just tell Charlie to take everything out of your Mustang and load it into the gold diggers car."

Boone narrowed his eyes at Shannon, "The journal,"

"I was reading the part about how sexy you thought I looked the first day I came to Manhattan…or was it drop dead gorgeous as you admitted it."

"I never wrote that."

Shannon nodded, "I folded the page."

Boone walked over to Shannon. She stepped back.

"Bring it on."

"Don't be childish." Boone complained.

Shannon did some quick moves and then tried to run past Boone, but he was too fast. Boone tackled Shannon from behind and they both fell onto his bed. She laughed as he tried to steal his journal away from her.

Shannon kneed him in the balls.

Boone groaned.

Shannon rolled on top of him, and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't ever tackle me like that again…unless you want more than just a stupid ass journal." With that Shannon tossed the journal down onto his bed.

"Bitch," He groaned.

Shannon blew him a kiss, and then closed the door. She placed her hand to her lips, and then her cheeks. Although that kiss had just been a tease, she wanted more. Shannon looked around to glance at Boone's door once more. A smile crept across her face, his journal said it all. He loved her more than that tramp Isabella.

"Woah…I am finally finished with your luggage…am I free to join my band in the studio now?" Charlie asked with a laugh.

Shannon quickly composed herself. She smoothed down her hair. "Actually Charlie, I need you to switch the luggage into a different car."

"Come again?" Charlie said.

Shannon sighed. Seth walked by…he had obviously just gotten up, because he was wearing his pajama bottoms, and nothing else. "Hey slave boy, I need a favor."

Seth smiled, "I'll be you're slave, but a whole different kinda slave."

Shannon rolled her eyes, "You're such a slut…I need you to get some suitcases out of Boone's car, and transfer them to that woman's car."

"So you're going to the Hamptons?" Seth asked.

Shannon placed her hand on her hips, "Um…yeah, now can you get my stuff?"

"Sorry Princess, Seth's gotta eat." Seth said walking into the kitchen.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Bye Charlie…thanks,"

"No problem, Claire said she's going to stop by before you leave."

Shannon nodded. "Okay…"

Charlie waved and then walked out.

Shannon flopped down on the couch in a hissy fit. "Damn these good for nothing guys."

Boone came down the stairs. "I'll move your stuff."

"Thanks," Shannon mumbled.

Boone walked over to the couch, and then held out his hand.

Shannon scowled, "What do you want?"

"I'm going to need your help loading up Isabella's car."

"You're a big enough boy."

Boone shrugged, "Yeah, and it's your stuff, so I'm going to need your help."

Shannon groaned and then pushed herself up. "Boone, you're too lazy for your own good."

"I'm lazy?" Boone asked.

Shannon nodded, "Yeah."

She threw open the door, and stormed out.

Jack's door opened down the hall, and she nearly ran into him.

"Oh Excuse me," Jack said with an easy smile.

"Sorry," Shannon muttered walking past him and towards the elevator.

Since Jack had been there for Shannon yesterday, Boone felt obligated to say more than just a muffled greeting like Shannon. "Hey…"

"Jack,"

Boone nodded embarrassed, "I'm sorry about that, I'm not that good at names."

"Hurry up Bonehead!" Shannon yelled down the hall.

Jack smiled as he looked after Shannon. "Take care Boone."

Boone thought Jack seemed like a great guy, and he definitely owed him for putting up with Shannon. "Are you on your way to work?"

Jack raised his briefcase a little in the air, "No a meeting. I'm not really a meeting type of guy, but with my job, I don't have much choice in the matter."

Boone nodded.

"Boone, I'm going to drag you down the hallway by your elf ears!" Shannon screamed.

Boone blushed embarrassed.

"You better get to her, she's getting impatient." Jack joked.

Boone extended his hand to Jack, "Thanks again for last night."

Jack shifted the brief case into his other hand, "Oh no problem."

"See ya around." Boone added as he quickly walked off towards Shannon.

Shannon sneered back at him, "Trying to hit on the doctor know?"

Boone impatiently hit the elevator door, "You know people have to think you're younger than you really are, because how childish you act."

"Just shut-up Boone,"

* * *

Jack opened back up his door. He had a good hour before the meeting started, and he wasn't in that big of a rush, in which he needed to subject himself to Shannon's constant complaining. Jack placed down his brief case and then walked into his kitchen. The size of his loft really amazed him. Jack was used to his small cramped apartment back home in L.A., but after the raise the New Hospital gave him in New York, he didn't see why he should be more comfortable. 

Jack placed the kettle on the stove. But this much space was ridiculous. Maybe he would sell this place, and get a smaller apartment closer to the Brooklyn Bridge? As he thought over his living arrangements, a flashback of the waitress stopping by his house last night crept into his mind. And then he remembered his wallet, and how she had stolen some money from him.

Jack sighed. She was beautiful, but obviously she was a thief too.

The Kettle went off, alerting him.

Jack snapped out of his "Kate induced coma" and then focused on the kettle in front of him. As he reached for a tea bag, Jack couldn't help but think about Kate once again…and wonder what she was doing.

* * *

Kate groaned as she stared back at the multiple notes from the landlord. She owed 1,300 in back payments, and what was even worse was she didn't even have that much money in the bank. Kate looked around her small Brooklyn apartment sadly. Who would've thought that it was hard for a woman with a rap sheet to find a decent job. Kate leaned forward and placed her hands against her throbbing temples, she needed to get a new job, because if she didn't she would be on the streets by Fall.

* * *

One floor up from Kate, Sawyer was doing the same. He was surrounded by coffee, cigarettes and bills. He wasn't used to working, and he especially hated his job as a tax driver. Sawyer shook his head, he hated driving around those Upper East side bitches that had missed their limo…and he hated driving around the rest of the city as well…not a damn one of them had any manners. Sawyer brought his cigarette to his mouth, and then scratched his chest. But then again, he didn't have any manners either. 

Sawyer brought his leg onto the table, and glanced outside. Some kids ran outside hollering about killing one another, but they sounded like they were joking. "Bad ass kids," He mumbled.

Sawyer smothered the cigarette in the _New York Times _and then picked up the sports section. "Yankees…shit, where's the Mets…oh right here,"

As Sawyer read, he thought about what he was going to do later on. He could work, but he needed to fill the cab with gas…and he was broke, so working was out of the question tonight. The thought of conning some rich sophisticate from the Upper East side sounded more appealing. Sawyer got up. He was going to head to the gym. On his way to small and cramped room, he pulled off his boxers. He threw them with the huge pile of dirty clothes that was practically hanging out his window, and then grabbed a tee-shirt and some mesh shorts.

"If I wanna pick me up…a sexy lady from the Upper East Side and steal all of er' money, then I gotta keep myself up." Sawyer smirked. "And if I don't scoop up one of them, then hell I might even settle for that spitfire that threw the beer in my face yesterday…I think her name was Kate." Sawyer grabbed another pair of boxers and then slipped them on. He smiled widely, "Kate…her name just rolls offa my tongue. Kate, sexy mama." He chuckled. "After all she does owe me a date."

* * *

"Claire, pumpkin." Charlie called from the den. 

"Upstairs!" Claire yelled.

Charlie hadn't planned on going upstairs at first, but he decided to anyways. He kicked off his shoes and then ran upstairs.

He found Claire sitting next to Aaron's crib and looking down at him while she ate from a jar of extra creamy peanut butter.

Charlie smirked, "I think I should buy you a whole island that's filled with extra creamy peanut butter."

"I would be one happy mommy." Claire said softly. She dipped her large spoon into the container of peanut butter, and then brought it towards Charlie's mouth. "Have some,"

"Claire, I just brushed my teeth. Really fresh and clean you see." Charlie clicked his tongue, and then smiled widely.

Claire grinned, "Charlie, just one bite."

Charlie gave in, "Okay just one…" He opened his mouth and Claire brought the spoon closer.

"Mmm…extra creamy," Charlie said.

"Kiss?" Claire asked placing down the spoon.

"Peanut butter kiss." Charlie joked.

Claire nodded, and then gently tugged on Charlie's shirt so she could bring him closer to her. Charlie kissed Claire's lips, and he wasn't in the surprised at the least that her lips tasted like peanut butter.

Claire looked back at him with her alluring blue eyes, "So did Shannon leave yet?"

"No the terror is still next door."

"Okay," Claire pouted as she looked down at Aaron, "Look at him clutching the sheet with his itty witty bitty hands…it's so cute."

Charlie smiled, "Yeah it is, I have to get down to the studio because the fellas are waiting for me, and the producer."

"I wish I could be there,"

"Me too, but you got Aaron." Charlie kissed Claire on the cheek. "Bye love,"

* * *

Shannon leaned against Isabella's car. "So how is the Hamptons?" 

Boone had carried all of Shannon's luggage into Isabella's car. He placed his hand against Isabella's truck. "Come again?"

Shannon played with the silk of her pink blouse which looked like lingerie. "How is the Hamptons?"

"You'll see when we get there,"

Shannon nodded, "Thanks for inviting me."

"Don't mention it," Boone looked down at his watch.

Shannon reached for his hand and pulled him close. "You really like her huh?"

"You know I like Isabella," Boone replied.

"Then how come you thought she was cheating on you?" Shannon asked.

Boone clenched his jaw. "I thought…it doesn't matter."

Shannon tilted her head to the side. "In you're journal you said she used to hang out with some guy named Sawyer…who is he?"

Boone shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Let's finish packing."

Shannon ran her hands through Boone's hair, "Okay bonehead, let's go."

(Hey thanks guys for the reviews, you'll are so awesome!)


	12. No Letting Go

Chapter 12- Never Letting Go

Shannon stepped into Boone's room. He was sitting on his bed in a black and white button down shirt, and a pair of khakis.

Shannon smiled, "You look sexy."

Boone sat up, "You look nice to Shannon."

Shannon flipped her hair off of her shoulder, and then did a little spin. "Nice? Boone I gave you sexy, can I get that back?"

Boone gave her a half smile, "Okay, you look um…"

Shannon raised an eyebrow, "Say it."

Boone shook his head and then got back to his journal.

Shannon walked over to him, her high heels clanked on the floor as she sat down on the bed next to him. "Tell me I look sexy,"

Boone closed his journal, "Shannon are you that needy, come on."

"I'm not needy."

Boone stood up, Shannon tugged on the pant leg of his khakis.

"Yeah Shannon?"

Shannon let go, "Forget it, just don't worry about it."

Boone paused, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, when are we going to dinner? I'm starved."

"Well we have to wait for Isabella to come back from shopping." Boone lit some candles on his desk.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Boone laughed, "Shannon have you been drinking."

"Maybe, I threw back a couple of Cosmos,"

Boone scowled, "No more,"

"You can't tell me how much to drink."

"I don't want to have to babysit you tonight, you know how you are when you get drunk."

Shannon ran her hands through her hair, and then leaned forward. "At least I can control myself."

Boone remained silent, and then lit the last candle. He turned off the light and then flipped on the radio.

Shannon smiled as Luther Vandross filtered throughout the room. "Are you sure you're not trying to seduce me?"

"No,"

Shannon kicked off her heels, and then relaxed on Boone's bed. "You set a romantic setting Boone."

"Shannon, c'mon…"

"Boone, why don't you come over here."

"After a while it gets old Shannon, coming onto me and then pushing me away."

"I'm not coming onto you…I don't even know why I try." Shannon got up and then stormed out of the room.

"Shannon wait," Boone said walking after her.

Shannon ran down the stairs.

Boone followed after her. "Where are you going?"

Shannon stepped into the foyer, and then turned around to face him. "To the beach, It's boring here."

"Why is it boring."

"Because you're not giving me the attention I need and deserve."

Boone smirked, "I wish I had a tape recorder. You should hear some of the things that comes out of your mouth."

Shannon flicked him off, "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"And what's with the sudden change of attitude,"

Shannon sighed, "I don't feel like dealing with this right now."

Boone looked down at his watch, "Why is she so late?"

Shannon smiled smugly back at Boone, "Maybe she's meeting with that Sawyer guy, or maybe even another man."

"Shannon," He muttered walking back upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Shannon complained.

"I'm going upstairs to call her."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Shannon suggested.

"Why not?"

Shannon ran up the stairs, and then grabbed his hand. "Why don't you show me around the place, the beach is always nice at night."

"Shannon…"

Shannon scowled, "C'mon Boone what's the point of sitting around and waiting for her like a lost puppy, come with me and let's go take a walk on the beach."

"Shannon…"

Shannon grabbed his hand. "Follow me."

Boone gave in and allowed Shannon to lead him to the door.

Shannon opened the door. "This is a romantic place you know."

Boone nodded, "Yeah…"

Shannon opened the door for him, "Ladies first."

Boone groaned and then stepped out first. Shannon locked the door behind her.

"It feels so good, it's not to hot…it's just perfect."

Boone glanced out towards the ocean. He wanted a drink. He clenched his jaw, but he hadn't had so much as a beer in three months.

Shannon wrapped her arm around his lower back. "It's so much better without her here."

Boone remained silent.

Shannon turned to him and then rested her chin on his shoulder, "I think she's cheating on you."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Why would she go to the mall, and stay there for such a long time, when she had you to undress later," Shannon said with a giggle as she brought her lips to Boone's ear.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not working."

Shannon nuzzled against Boone's neck. "You let people walk all over you, and that's what she's doing."

Boone tried to push Shannon away, but she grabbed onto his sleeve with viper like force. "Listen to me Boone, she's cheating on you."

Boone stared back at Shannon in hurt, "I wonder about your intentions sometimes."

Shannon raised her chin, "What do you mean?"

"Do you enjoy seeing me down? Do you…"

Shannon silenced him with a kiss. She held her hand behind his head, and then forced her lips onto his. Tasting every crevice of Boone's mouth, she refused to let him go.

Boone tried to pull away from her, but Shannon placed her other free hand on his back.

"I love you," She said.

Boone pushed her away. "Shannon…no you don't."

"How can you tell me what I love and what I don't!"

"If you cared about me then…"

"Then what?" Shannon challenged.

Boone looked down.

"I would lie and say I was going shopping when I was actually seeing another man."

"You just hate the fact that I'm happy and you're not!"

Shannon closed her mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, and she stared back at him wounded. "What,"

Boone placed his hand to his forehead. "I just want to work things out."

Shannon lashed out at him and then pushed him backwards.

Boone stumbled back, "I didn't mean that…"

"Yes you did! You did you ass!" She pushed him again.

Boone grabbed Shannon's arms, "What do you expect from me? You love me one second and then you hate me the next. Loving you is like an emotional roller coaster, I don't want to love you."

Shannon started to cry. "Then hate me! Wish me dead!"

Boone crossed his arms, "Real smooth Shannon, throw a hissy fit now, wake up everyone in the neighborhood why don't you."

"Let them wake up! I don't care!" Shannon screamed. She ran towards Boone and then tackled him towards the ground.

Boone and Shannon fell backwards into the surf that was lapping onto shore.

"You want to marry her don't you! You think she makes you happy, and you label me as the thorn in your side," Shannon cried hysterically as she cupped his face.

"Shannon, you messed up my clothes."

Shannon laughed maniacally. "And that's all you care about, you're clothes! What about me Boone! What about me?"

Boone tried to get up, but Shannon pinned him down.

The water rolled over his face.

Boone lifted his head gagging and choking on the ocean water.

Shannon pulled him up by the shirt. "You don't want to marry her,"

Boone looked away from her, "And if I don't do you think I'll be happy with you."

Shannon pouted, "You'd be miserable."

Boone tried to get up again, "I can't give someone love that doesn't love me back."

Shannon wiped at the tears with the back of her hand, "You think it's so easy to be me huh? You don't know what I go through, you don't…"

Boone shot up, "Did you almost die? Did you have the one person that you thought you loved leave you in a hospital to die! No, you didn't if that was you then I would've been there for you…I would've…"

"You don't know the half of what I go through, so don't you dare Boone!"

"What's the worst huh? You missed a sale, your husband took your money? The man I warned you not to marry. But you didn't listen."

"Shut up!"

"You know I'm right," Boone said.

Shannon stood there, crying and holding her body with her arms.

Boone looked down. He meant everything he said, but he didn't want to hurt her. Boone pulled off his damp shirt, and then stepped closer to Shannon. "We should go back in."

Shannon wiped at her face, "I don't want you to marry her,"

"It's too late for that."

"Boone, don't you dare propose to her!"

Boone clenched his jaw, "I need to settle down, maybe that's what I need to complete myself…"

"You need me." Shannon pleaded, she placed her hands on his arms and dug her nails into his skin. "I can take care of you."

Boone shook his head, "No, all you can do is leave me with holes…I need someone to complete me, not tear me apart."

"Give me that chance…I can change, I can try…just don't marry her."

Boone shook his head, as Shannon traced her hand against his lips.

"You're mine and you always have been." Shannon whispered.

Boone stared into her eyes. "You don't own me…"

Shannon silenced him with another kiss, she reached for his hands and forced them around her waist. "You know how I feel about you,"

"Actually I don't." Boone slowly pulled away from her.

Shannon bit the inside of her cheek. "I'll show you how much I love you before you even get the chance to walk down the aisle with her."

Boone looked away, "And even if I am with you, how will the world look at us…"

"Screw them, we're not blood related, and we didn't even live together that long, besides the only thing that matters is us…remember our pact."

"We were kids when we made that pact."

"So," Shannon said wiping away the last of her tears. "I still feel the same and I know you do too."

Boone ran his hands down her cheek, "I'm sorry Shan, but things have changed."

Shannon watched as Boone walked away from her. She placed her hand to her damp hair, and then placed her hand to her mouth as she cried again. Boone was not going to marry Isabella, because she was going to destroy their relationship. She loved Boone to much to let him go, especially when he was the last thing she had to hold onto.

(Hey SumMeRiTh, Silverwind 24, sunny 102, Saraiyu, Kristen, lily, and Give Love a Break, thanks a lot for reviewing! You'll are great! And I hope you liked the update!)


	13. Midnight Champagne

Chapter 13- Midnight Champagne

Boone watched as Isabella came back inside. It was too late for dinner now, because it was ten at night.

Isabella gave him a smile, "Waiting up for me?"

Boone shrugged, "Shannon's locked herself in my room, so I don't really have a choice."

Isabella placed down her many shopping bags, and then walked over to him. "Why is she locked in your room?"

"Because she's upset."

Isabella smiled, and then sat down in his lap. "Upset about what?"

Boone resisted a kiss from her, "She's always mad, what's new, and by the way where were you?"

Isabella scowled, "Are you kidding me Boone?"

Boone stared back at her straight faced with a clenched jaw.

"I thought we were working on this jealousy issue of yours." Isabella said smoothing down his hair which was still damp.

Boone reached for her hand, "Who says I'm jealous?"

Isabella tilted her head to the side, "Well aren't you?"

"The only reason I would have to be jealous is if you're cheating on me."

Isabella gasped, "What!"

Boone nodded, "Yeah, I mean how can I trust you after…"

Isabella stood up, "It's her, it's that sister of yours! Putting these ideas in your head."

"I don't need Shannon to put ideas in my head, we had a problem with this before!"

Isabella shook her head, "Look at how she's getting to you,"

"Sawyer,"

Isabella's mouth dropped open, "Boone he was a friend!"

Boone stood up, "Forget about it."

Before Boone could walk away, Isabella grabbed onto his arm. "I cannot believe your going to take her side over mine, and Boone for Heaven's sake were in The Hamptons, if I was really going to see my 'friend' why the hell would I drive back to the city?"

Boone shrugged, "Just forget about it."

"Is that all you can say to me, where is your sister, I want to talk to her, I want to know why she is trying to destroy our relationship."

Boone placed his hands to his forehead in frustration. "I'm leaving."

"Wait, what?" Isabella said.

"I'm leaving." Boone walked into the kitchen and grabbed his coat.

Isabella scowled, "Where are you going! You're not getting a drink are you…"

"What if I was?"

"Boone, c'mon, why do you let her get you so worked up?" Isabella asked placing her hand against the side of his face.

"I'll be back,"

* * *

Shannon sat in Boone's room. She had since taken a shower, and got changed into a pair of his mesh shorts and thrown on a tee-shirt. Now she stood at his mirror, brushing her blonde locks, and debating whether she should apologize. She immediately torched the idea. Why should she apologize to Boone, she didn't do anything wrong to him. From outside of his room, Shannon could hear Isabella and Boone arguing. A satisfied smile crossed her face. Their relationship was rocky because of her, and she would have it no other way.

"I'll be back," Boone yelled.

Shannon went towards the window and watched as Boone walked outside. She pushed open the window, and then with much difficulty the screen. Shannon was going to go after him. From outside, Isabella knocked on the door.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

Shannon smirked evilly. Please bitch. Hoisting herself over the ledge, Shannon swung one long well tanned leg out the window. Thank God, Boone's room was on the first floor. As she swung her other leg over the ledge, her hair got caught in the screen. Dammit!

Shannon winced as she picked up the small piece of hair that had gotten caught, and then tried to unlatch it from the screen. Her attempts proved futile. Shannon watched as Boone walked towards the docks. He was probably going for a night sail. She had to go with him. Frustrated Shannon pushed her head outwards. She was thrown forward, screaming and yelling. Shannon fell on the ground, tangled in plants, and who knows what else.

"Well isn't this lovely?" She groaned.

Angrily Shannon forced herself up, and then ran towards the docks. She didn't have her inhalers, but she knew Boone did.

* * *

"I'm back!" Charlie exclaimed running up the stairs. "Hey Claire! Muffin I'm back!" He said with a cheerful smile. Charlie's eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes. He walked upstairs to Claire's room, and then pushed open the door. Claire was passed out on the bed, and Aaron was sitting next to her, with a brush.

"Hey kiddo," Charlie said.

Aaron cooed.

Charlie immediately went over to him, and then picked him up his arms. "It looks like you wore out your mum."

Aaron laughed.

Charlie grinned, "You think it's funny turnip head,"

Claire opened her eyes, "Charlie, your back," She wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Oh god, are you calling Aaron, turnip head again?"

Charlie smiled, "It's a cute name for him."

Claire sat up, "Yeah, how did everything go at the studio?"

Charlie nodded, "Manageable,"

He sat down next to Claire, she rested her head on his shoulder, "What do you mean by manageable? Can I expect a platinum CD from Charlie Pace and his Driveshaft band?"

Charlie sighed, "I hope,"

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"We've been arguing a lot over song selections, and it just doesn't seem like we can agree on anything anymore."

"Give it some time," Claire said giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, time,"

"You worry a lot you know that Mr. Pace."

Charlie grinned, "Do I?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, we need to relieve some of that tension."

Charlie tilted his head back, "Ohh, a massage, and candles, and maybe even a nice hot bubble bath for me and my lady?"

Claire kissed Aaron on top of the head, and then tucked Charlie's hair behind his ear affectionately. "Turnip Head is still up, we can do that when he goes to sleep."

Charlie smiled, and then kissed patted Claire on the back. "So what are you suggesting love?"

"Bumper cars!" Claire exclaimed.

Charlie grinned, "Bumper cars…as on the PS2, the new game I got?"

Claire shook her head, "No Charlie, Aaron and I need excitement. Well I mean Aaron can watch while I do bumper cars!" She was giddy and laughing.

Charlie found Claire's effervescent behavior, adorable, which was one of the main reasons why he was in love with her. "So what are we going to do with Aaron while we go out for a night of…" Charlie smiled. "Bumper cars,"

"Fine, Charlie I'm a nut, I want to go out in the middle of the night to drive bumper cars, I've been in all day, and I want to do something fun."

Charlie stood up, "You're right Claire, you need to get out."

"Yeah!" Claire said with a smile.

"And if you want to find a place with bumper cars in the city then I'll find it for you. You know I'll bring you the world to you if I could." Charlie said leaning forward to kiss Claire. "And in a matter of fact I'll hold Turnip head while you you go on as many bumper cars as possible."

"Can we close down the place?"

Charlie grinned, "Sure Claire, I'm going to go find a phone book."

* * *

Sawyer walked towards the bar where Kate worked at. He pulled out his cell phone just in case the beautiful woman wasn't working tonight and he had to get his kicks elsewhere. Sawyer smiled at the thought of bringing Kate back to his Brooklyn apartment and having his way with her. Sawyer dialed in a number, he hadn't dialed in a while and then placed the phone to his ear. She answered immediately. He knew she would. "Hey, where are ya?"

"Why are you calling me?"

"A guy gets lonely sometimes sweetheart, you mind if I pay you a little visit over by your place?"

"Actually I do."

"You always say that, but I know you'll come back. You can't resist my southern charm, the way I talk slow, my accent, the way I…"

"I'm not coming back to you, I'm happy where I am now."

"With him?"

"Yes," She said.

"You're lyin' right through your teeth, you never loved him, it was the money you were after, and you know it."

"I don't have time for this Sawyer, we've been over for a while, don't call me again, because I'm not picking up."

"Fine, I'll just wait for you to come back to me like a dog with his tail in between his legs wantin' more."

She hung up.

Sawyer smiled. She would be back, and now onto his next conquest of the night.

* * *

Kate threw back an aspirin, and then washed it down with a glass of water. She was tired and stressed out, and even worse it seemed as if all of her customers sensed that, and they felt a need to give her a hard time. Kate tilted her head back, and then closed her eyes as she tried to relieve some of her tension.

"Hey, can I get a soda."

Kate rolled her eyes, and then glared back at the customer that had the nerve to interrupt her during her only 'mini break' that day.

Her anger washed over quickly. He smiled back at her warmly, and as usual he was dressed in business attire. It was Jack, the handsome man she had given the wallet to the other day, that lived in the expensive loft.

"Um hi." Kate said.

Jack smiled and gave her a wave. "Hi, tough day huh?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah, really tough. So did you say you wanted a soda?"

Jack nodded, "Yep, I'm not to big on drinking and I think I've overdone myself already for this week."

Kate smiled, "I feel like I could use a couple drinks."

"Busy week?" Jack inquired.

Kate sighed, "I don't ever get a break, my whole life is one big mess…kind of like the city streets."

Jack nodded in agreement, "And the city streets are definitely a mess so…"

Kate handed him a soda, "You didn't specify so I gave you a Mountain Frostee, it's our special blend soda."

Jack took a sniff, "Are you sure there is no alcohol in this?"

Kate nodded and then handed him a straw, "Here you go, you look like the type to drink from a straw."

Jack smiled, "What does that mean?"

Kate watched as Jack pulled off the paper on the straw, and then lowered it into the soda.

He took a sip, "Ahh, this is good."

"I told you," Kate watched as the man she had thrown the beer at the other night stepped in. "Oh God,"

"What?" Jack said off guard.

"I cannot stand this man coming over here."

"He bothers you?"

Kate shrugged, "I can handle him,"

Jack smiled, "I see that."

Sawyer sat down next to Kate, "Hey there freckles, you owe me a date."

* * *

Shannon boarded Boone's yacht. The engine started up. She figured that he was on the other side of the deck. Since she didn't want to be sent back she was going to lay low. The yacht pulled away from the docks, and headed out. Shannon smiled satisfied, She had what she wanted. Isabella was no where in sight and it was just her and Boone.

Shannon's legs itched. She scowled. Hopefully she didn't fall in poison ivy because if she did she was going to kill Boone!

"What the…"

Shannon looked up in surprise, and stopped scratching her legs.

Boone stared back at her, "How did you get on the boat?"

Shannon shrugged, "I just followed you, how dare you leave me in that house with her, we would end up killing each other…do you have any champagne on this yacht?"

"I haven't touched alcohol since…well you know that."

"Sparkling cider?" Shannon asked.

Boone shrugged, "Maybe, I came out to get away from you and…"

Shannon placed her hand against his mouth, "I'll play nice tonight, because believe it or not, I'm bored and I need someone to talk to, if we were back in Manhattan, I would go to Claire because she's a good listener, but…"

"Claire's not here, and I'm the next best thing right?"

Shannon nodded, "Yeah, so what's going on in your life Boone?"

Boone shook his head, "I'm going to go look for some apple cider."

"You don't want to talk to me?"

"I need a drink first."

Shannon smiled, "Am I driving you to drink again?"

"You don't have to drive me, because I'm going to have one beer, just one…"

Shannon looked down, she felt like she should stop him, but then again she wasn't going to. Just one beer wouldn't hurt. "Do you have any champagne?"

"Vintage,"

Shannon clapped her hands, "Well let's have some of that, and just kick back and talk, just you and me Boone like the old times, before our lives became one big effing disaster."

Boone nodded, "I accused her of cheating and I don't know why I did it, I was just being stupid and…"

"Jealous, but she probably was cheating Boone, I have an idea, why don't you have someone follow her."

Boone smirked, "You got to be kidding."

Shannon placed her hands on her hips, "No, I'm serious. You have enough money catch that ho in the act."

Boone headed downstairs, "No, this conversation is finished."

Shannon followed him, "Are we going to like wake up in Scotland or something, because your not steering this thing."

"It's on auto," Boone replied.

"Oh, well that means there is more time for you and me. So tell me Boone are you ready for an adventure?"

Boone grinned, "Yeah, okay what the hell are you talking about Shan?"

Shannon dimmed the lights, "We're alone, with champagne, candles, oh…and a bed, I want you so bad right now Boone, so bad."

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews!

Sunny 102- Clever idea, I'm figuring out how to use that. It definitely seems like something Shannon would do! Thanks a lot.

October Sky- Yeah, this is one of the crash never happened stories. Not that I don't love it on the show though!

(Also thanks to Saraiyu, and lily)


	14. Beautifully Complicated

Chapter 14- Beautifully Complicated

Shannon turned on the radio, the sound of the water lapping against the yacht was making her sick.

Boone sat at the table, the lights were dimmed and he was looking over something.

A smile crept across her face. He looked so sexy. She got up and then walked over to him. "Are we going to pretend that I'm not even here?"

Boone looked up, "Huh?"

Shannon crossed her arms, "Don't play stupid with me,"

Boone rubbed at his forehead and then placed his hand on his thigh. "I was looking over this agreement lease,"

Shannon sat down on the table.

Boone could smell her perfume, she was wearing his favorite perfume on women Versace woman. He focused on ignoring his senses, and then on the letter. "I want to start another business in Manhattan."

Shannon smiled, "A spa?"

"No,"

Shannon frowned, "Then what is it," She scratched at her legs which still itched and then crossed her arms again.

"No need in telling you."

Shannon grabbed his arm, "Why not?"

Boone frowned, "Because I don't want your feedback, it's always negative."

Shannon flipped her hair off her shoulder impatiently, "Fine, I don't care."

"Good," Boone stood up and walked towards the refrigerator/freezer. "What do you want for dinner,"

"You," Shannon teased suggestively.

Boone paused and then continued to open the freezer, "Shrimp, it is,"

"Teach me how to cook,"

"I don't have the time,"

Shannon pushed herself up, "C'mon,"

"I don't…."

Shannon hit him on the back, "I'm a fast learner and besides I guess I'm going to get married again one day…so I might have to learn how to cook."

"That's always a possibility." Boone muttered.

Shannon leaned against the wall, "Then teach me, Claire tried, but she didn't have enough time."

Boone started to open the package of shrimp, but Shannon eased it out of his hands.

"Let me open it," She said.

"You might break a nail," Boone replied.

Shannon looked around for a knife, "Do you have a knife,"

"To kill me?"

Shannon tilted her head to the side, "Don't be a smart ass, but if I did have a knife then I would use it to kill her."

"Isabella, my soon to be fiancé." Boone mumbled quickly.

"If you do marry her then I will kill you." Shannon growled.

"Well, it's a little too late for that."

Shannon raised an eyebrow. No it wasn't, she was going to stop at nothing until she separated Boone and Isabella, even if it meant going as far as to object at the actual wedding.

Boone sliced the knife through the package and then placed it down on the counter.

"Now show me how to make shrimp."

"Okay, well first you have to put a little bit of oil into the pot so it doesn't stick, and then some butter will be…"

As Boone talked, Shannon sat back and watched him. He was so charming, and beautiful, and no matter how much she treated him like shit, he still cared. As Boone continued to explain to her how to make shrimp, she drifted off to a night in Paris, when she was in need of saving, and Boone came to her rescue.

* * *

_Shannon crossed her arms as she stared out at the Eiffel Tower._

_She felt lousy and alone, because no matter how much she partied, and how many new guys she met, she still felt all alone in this place._

_Shannon flopped down on her bed, and then reached for a bottle of water, and inside her dresser for sleeping pills, she wanted to sleep the night away. With frustration she popped off the top and then poured five pills into the palm of her hand. Shannon bit her lip, five was way too much, but what did it matter? Would anyone really care if she died._

_"I need to stop this," Shannon whispered to herself. "This self-defeating behavior is making me act like him." Shannon tossed the sleeping pills down on the counter, and then placed her hand against her cheek. The one person she went to Paris to escape, plagued all of her thoughts._

_Shannon reached for a Paris couture magazine, and then started to leaf through the glossy pages. If she had to she was going to force herself to get over him. Her eyes rested on a male model that resembled Boone. "Dammit, I just want to forget about him!" She then threw the magazine across the room, and slouched against the bed in defeat._

_The bustling sounds coming from the street filtered into her room. Laughs, and people talking in French bounced off of her walls. Her empty walls._

_Someone knocked at the door._

_Shannon stared at the door blankly. It was probably some person selling something, no one came to visit her, not even her father._

_They knocked again._

_"What do you want?" Shannon growled._

_They knocked again._

_Shannon let out a loud grunt and then forced herself up, her fists were balled and she was ready to attack whoever was on the other side of the door. Shannon opened the door enraged._

_He stared back at her._

_Shannon's heart skipped a beat, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I talked to your father, he told me everything."_

_Shannon shrugged, "So,"_

_"I don't think you can get through this by yourself so I…"_

_Shannon bit her lip, "Why do you care huh?"_

_"I can't tell you why, because I don't even know."_

_"Do you know what I was doing to myself, and do you know why?"_

_Boone shook his head, "No, I don't know why you would do that to yourself, because you're so…"_

_"What, I am so what…and please don't say beautiful."_

_Boone swallowed down a lump in his throat, "You are,"_

_Shannon pushed Boone away from her, "Please don't start with me Boone, I just don't…" Shannon looked down, "I don't want to hear it."_

_Boone stepped inside, "Where are your friends…what about that guy, the one that hit you."_

_"He's gone,"_

_"Shannon did you make him up."_

_Shannon's mouth dropped open, "Why would I do that, do you think that I am that messed up that I would lie about that!"_

_Boone closed the door behind him. "Shannon, I'm not here to scold you."_

_"Then why are you here?"_

_"To…" Boone looked down in thought and then looked back at Shannon, "I guess I'm here to…"_

_"Watch me fall apart, watch me suffer for all the shit I put you, your mom, and my dad through. Well you know what I guess I deserve this, I deserve to suffer, and watch my life fall apart in front of me because…"_

_Boone grabbed Shannon gently by the shoulders. "It wasn't easy getting on that plane to come out here,"_

_"So why the hell did you come."_

_"Because believe it or not, I care about you…and I know deep down you care about me to."_

_Shannon narrowed her eyes at Boone, "I don't care about you."_

_Boone raised his chin defiantly, "Prove it,"_

_Shannon looked away._

_Boone gently tightened his hands around Shannon's thin arms. "Prove it to me Shannon, tell me you want me to get back on the plane and go back to the U.S., and I'll be gone in seconds."_

_Shannon opened her mouth, "I…"_

_Boone's thick dark brown eyebrows lowered over his pale blue eyes._

_She didn't want him to leave, but then again she didn't want him to see her in this disastrous state._

_"Let me take care of you." Boone said._

_Tears were started to sting Shannon eyes. Tears of a lost, pathetic person, she thought miserably to herself. "Why are you being so nice to me?"_

_"You've asked me the same question twenty different ways." Boone replied placing his hand under her chin._

_Shannon looked up at Boone with big hazel eyes, "I just don't understand."_

_"You need someone to be there, and I only can hope that when I need you, you'll be there for me too…even if I am in Japan."_

_Shannon hugged Boone._

_He rested his chin on top of her head. "I'll always be here for you, even when you stomp me to the ground, and spit on me."_

_"You're a fool," Shannon whispered, loving him all the while._

* * *

"Did you listen to my tutorial at all," Boone asked.

"Huh?" Shannon said.

Boone rolled his eyes, "You beg me to teach you how to cook something, and then you zone out while I'm trying to explain?"

"I was just thinking that's it, now continue." Shannon said waving her hand.

Boone's cell phone rang.

"It's the hoar don't answer it." Shannon complained.

"I'm not answering it."

"You had a change of heart?"

"No, I just need a break from Isabella, and I needed a break from you, but you came along for the ride."

"And do you want to know why I came."

"I'm not sure," Boone said turning on the stove.

Shannon turned the stove back off, "You've always been there for me, and I guess…I wanted to be there for you."

"I feel like I need a drink again."

Shannon looked down, "No you don't…but you need me as much as I need you."

"I get what you're doing." Boone whispered.

Shannon traced her hand along Boone's chiseled jaw, "I'm trying to think of someone else besides myself…which includes you on your back, and I'm giving you a massage with hot oil, and your liking it."

Boone stepped back as Shannon pushed her body against his.

"I want to make love to you," She whispered in his ear.

"I thought you claimed to care." Boone said sarcastically.

"I do care, but I need to feel comfort right now, and I can only get that with you." Shannon kissed him on the cheek. She was going to seduce Boone, and then she was going to make sure that Isabella found out about it.

"You have a twisted, messed up way of showing your love," Boone said.

Shannon traced her fingers along his lips, "Because I'm messed up."

Boone looked down.

Shannon removed her hand and then kissed him. "I love you, and if you marry her, then I'll be crushed."

Boone raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Shannon looked away, "I'm not repeating that! I love you Boone…and until I can figure out how to show you that, without feeling disgusting and gross, then…"

"Then what?" Boone asked.

"I'm going to come off as a big heartless bitch, that only cares about herself and no one else…but I do love you…God, I can't believe I'm saying all of this…"

Boone placed his hands on Shannon's shoulders. "You know how I feel about you, but I always felt as if my feelings are wrong, because…"

"I'm your step sister," Shannon filled in.

Boone shook his head, "No, not because of that…but because of the way you made me feel…the way you always had complete control over me, I used to enjoy being wrapped around your finger, but now I know I need to move on, I need a backbone, I need…"

"You need me Boone," Shannon reached for his hands, and then placed them on her waist. "Show me how much you love me, and I promise I'll give you the real me…at least for tonight."

"And what about tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after…"

Shannon slapped Boone's hands away from her shirt, and then worked on taking off his. "Just shut up Boone, I'm trying to give you me…let you know how much I care about you, how much I love you, and how much I hate it when I see you with other women, women uglier than me, women that don't deserve you like Isabella,"

Shannon tossed Boone's shirt across the floor.

"Being alone, is better than being used, being a pawn in your game. Do you know what it feels like to give into you?"

Shannon brought Boone towards the couch. "Just love me, give me one more night not holding anything back, and if you at least give me that much, then I'll go. I'll get out of your life forever, and I'll let you live unhappily ever after with her…Just give me one last night with you Boone, holding nothing back, so I can know that I didn't leave without trying to redeem myself in your eyes."

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews!)


	15. Hearts on Fire

Chapter 15- Hearts on Fire

Boone kissed Shannon. Isabella was in the back of his mind. Why did Shannon always have this affect on him. He could smell her perfume, she was enticing all of his senses and the feel of her lips on his face, and on his mouth was driving him crazy. Boone closed his eyes, He couldn't do this. Shannon's hands were on his chest, and his hands found their way onto her lower waist. Shannon's hands traveled through his hair, and then she collapsed against him.

Boone opened his eyes.

"Do you have a bed?"

"Shannon,"

Shannon tilted her head to the side. She didn't care about him rejecting her, because she knew she would get the last word…after all she always did.

"I can't…"

Shannon kissed him again, her lips lingered on his. After she leaned away from his lips, she placed her forehead against his. "Open your eyes," She whispered.

Boone slowly opened his eyes, "I'm going to marry her,"

Shannon looked down, "Fine then,"

"What?"

"I said fine then." Shannon placed her hand under Boone's chin, "Then marry her, and end up divorced like me, before you even reach thirty."

"So what if I didn't marry her, and we were together, do you think it would work, because I know that it wouldn't."

Shannon smiled, "I think it would."

"As long as you had all of the control,"

Shannon rested her head on Boone's shoulder, "You could have the control sometimes…but you would have to take care of me too, and then I think it could work out."

Boone tried to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower," He said.

Shannon traced circles across his chest, "Can I join you?"

Boone shook his head, "No,"

"Well then I'm not getting up." Shannon said stubbornly.

Boone attempted to get up one more time, but Shannon stretched out on the couch, "You're not going anywhere," She said.

Boone stared back at her annoyed.

Shannon smiled back at him, "You have to admit that it feels good to be away from everything."

Boone thought it over, "When you're being nice maybe…and not acting like a possessed woman."

"If I am possessed with anything, it's my love for you." Shannon said.

Boone rolled his eyes, "Yeah…that doesn't sound like a typical thing for Shannon to say."

"Shannon Rutherford to you beyotch." She teased.

Boone smiled, "I can't decide whether I want to love or hate you right now."

Shannon got up, and then crawled over to Boone, she placed her hand along his jeans. "Love me of course,"

Boone's eyes traveled down to Shannon's lips. He wasn't going to kiss her again. But she was just so tempting, he knew that he loved her more than she loved him. If only she wasn't his weakness.

Shannon let out a little giggle, as she got up.

"Are you taking a shower now?"

Shannon shook her head, her blonde hair flowed around her face. She then turned up the radio. "I've always dreamt about doing this."

"Seducing me?" He said with a smile.

Shannon grabbed Boone's arms, and then pulled him up. "Remember that night you came to visit me in Paris,"

Boone nodded, "Yeah,"

Shannon smiled, "I really appreciated that."

"That's news to me, all I got was a series of cuss words, and a couple of vases thrown at me."

"I was going through a lot then." Shannon replied.

Boone rolled his eyes, "Yep,"

Shannon cupped his face in her hands, "I was,"

"What are we doing?" Boone asked.

Shannon tugged at his belt, "What do you think? Music sets the mood."

Boone turned away, "Can you think about anything besides sex for one second?"

Shannon's mouth dropped open, "Are you calling me a slut?"

Boone's cheeks grew red, "No,"

Shannon smiled, "Good, because if you were then I would have to kick your ass."

Boone clenched his jaw, "I'm going to take a shower."

As he walked away Shannon smacked his butt, "You're no fun."

Boone glanced back at her in disdain and then headed into the shower room.

Shannon placed her hand to her forehead and then smiled. She wanted to do something for him. But what could she do? Shannon looked towards the bag of shrimp, and then an idea popped into her head. Maybe Boone would appreciate if she cooked for him.

"Wait why do I want to cook for him again?" She thought placing her hand on her hip. Oh right, because I want to prove to him that I care about other people besides myself.

Shannon quickly pulled back on her shirt, and then walked over to the shrimp. She wrinkled her nose. Uggh, it smelled like seafood. Shannon smiled, but that's what it was…this would be the last time she cooked. Where was Claire when you needed her!

* * *

"Bumper cars was so fun!" Claire exclaimed.

Charlie wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulder, "Yeah for you, you kept on attacking me!"

Claire pouted up at Charlie, "But that's the whole point of bumper cars Charlie!"

"I know, I know, I'm surprised Aaron is sleep now, after so much fun."

"Well at least we get a little time to ourselves,"

Claire glanced outside, "I love Manhattan."

Charlie sat down on the bed. "I'm glad,"

"And I can't wait to go shopping, just have a shopping spree and visit all the trendy thrift shops."

"Thrift shops?" Charlie asked.

Claire nodded, "Unlike Shannon, I don't need designer duds…all I want is nice clothes, I don't care where I get them from."

"You're so simple Claire," Charlie said.

Claire sat down next to him, "That's me simple Claire,"

"I'm kidding love, there's nothing simple about you…me maybe, down to my big ears, and short stature but not…"

Claire rested her head on Charlie's shoulder, "You're perfect, down from your ears, to your height…and Aaron feels the same way…"

Charlie grinned, "Has he told you?"

Claire slightly raised her chin, and smiled at the thought. "Wouldn't that be something if he told me all that…besides, you're much more of a dad than…" Claire looked away. "Anyways, I wonder what Shannon and Boone are up to in The Hamptons?"

"She's probably coming up with many evil ways to ruin his life."

"I don't think she's that bad, I just think she's misunderstood." Claire said with a nod.

Charlie's eyes widened, "I still think she's creepy."

Claire laughed, "Aww, well what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"Well actually our producer is holding a party in our honor, and it's a black tie event."

"Ohh black tie." Claire smiled.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, and I wanted you to go with me love,"

"But Aaron…"

Charlie smiled, "We could always find him a little tux…with little footies and a tie."

"Wouldn't that be cute." Claire said in thought.

"My band mates are bringing their groupies and I guess I'm going to go alone."

"No Charlie, I'll be there." Claire rubbed his shoulder and then kissed him on the cheek. "I'll find a way…I need to find a babysitter."

"Jack? He's the only other person we know in the complex…next to Shannon and Boone and they aren't coming back until…"

Claire's eyes lit up, "They come back tomorrow! I'll just ask Shannon to watch Aaron."

* * *

"Now suga, what about that date you promised me?" Sawyer asked.

Kate wrinkled her nose at Sawyer, "I never promised you anything."

"It's more like you owed me."

Kate stared back at him in disbelief, "It's a surprise that someone with supposedly so much charm…can't find a woman that actually wants him."

Sawyer placed his hand to his chest, "Ouch mama, I felt that."

Kate raised her chin, "There is many more comments where that came from."

Sawyer leaned forward, "But unlucky for you, I don't give up that easy."

"Hey Kate," Jack said coming from behind Sawyer.

Kate looked up at him curiously. "Hey Jack,"

Sawyer scowled, "Is this your boyfriend?"

Before Kate could say "No", Jack said yes.

Jack sat down next to Kate, "So what time do you get off tonight."

Kate smiled back at him, "Twelve,"

* * *

Shannon turned on the stove and then stepped back. "Umm…" she picked up the bag of shrimp as if it was infested and then sloppily threw the shrimps into the pan.

"I hope I am doing this right," She muttered. Shannon then looked around the counter, Boone said something about oil, so it doesn't stick? Um okay.

Shannon grabbed some olive oil, and practically tossed the whole bottle in. She then grabbed a cloth and then wiped her hands. "Okay, it's on the fire, I guess I can go chill and check it periodically," Shannon tossed the cloth onto the stove, and then walked away.

The edge of the cloth started to burn and then caught fire, as Shannon went up to the deck.

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews, you'll are so awesome! School has started, so it might take me longer to update, but I am still writing this story, and I will be for a while, so please keep reading an reviewing! You'll rock, and take care!)


	16. The Goodbye Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lost" or the characters used in this story.

(I'm not sure of what Shannon and Boone's real parents names are so I made my own.)

Chapter 16- The Goodbye Girl

Elizabeth Carlisle stepped into the hospital in Germany. She stopped at the desk, and then asked to see Chandler Rutherford in Room 114. The German woman pointed down the hallway.

Elizabeth nodded, and said thank you, as she walked down the foreign hallway. She straightened her jacket, and then fixed her hair, which was in a classy bob which ended at her neck. It had been a while since she had scene her ex-husband, and she was slightly nervous, especially under these conditions. Elizabeth bit her lip, she was a strong woman, and the last thing she wanted to do was fall apart, especially after moving on. She tapped on the door.

A nurse was inside the room. She looked up and then held the bowl away from Chandler Rutherford. He looked weak, and tired, and Elizabeth could understand…because he was going through chemotherapy. Shannon should be here for her father, but just like she wasn't there for Boone she wasn't there for him. Elizabeth shook her head, A visit from Shannon would mean the world to him but where was she, probably ruining Boone's life anyway she could.

"Elizabeth," Chandler said.

The nurse smiled, and then walked out. "If you need help remember…"

Chandler pointed towards a red button by his bed, "I know…I will press the button."

Elizabeth looked down, and then looked back up with as pleasant of a smile as she could muster. "Where's your daughter Chandler?"

He sighed, "I don't know where Shannon is."

Elizabeth's heels clanked on the floor as she walked over to Chandler, "Well I know where she is, she is in Manhattan and she's living with Boone."

Chandler closed his eyes, "What happened to James?"

"The man she married? Who knows she probably pushed him away like she has done to every person in her life, but that isn't important, if she knows what you're going through then how come she isn't here?"

"Because she doesn't know,"

Elizabeth's blue eyes widened, "What?"

"I didn't tell her because I don't want to worry her…or bother her for that reason."

"You have to tell her…"

Chandler shook his head, "Not until I get better."

Elizabeth sighed, "What if you don't."

Chandler smiled weakly, "I'm too tough not too,"

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side, "Why don't you just tell Shannon,"

"She's never gotten over her mother's death….I don't see any reason to scare her…especially when I am going to recover."

Elizabeth smirked, "I guess you shouldn't tell her, she might just leave you here like she left my son that night…the Goodbye Girl, that's all she knows."

"My daughter is scared…Elizabeth if anyone should know it's you, she never forgave me for marrying you so quickly after her mother died, and…"

"People die everyday…I know it was hard on Shannon, but Chandler can you really blame that on death alone…she walks around being mean and nasty…"

"Elizabeth, she's a good person deep down…and whether you approve or not, Boone brings out that side in her."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "They are step sister and brother!"

"They were, only for a short time…and before I even married you, they liked each other," Chandler shifted in his bed, and then placed his hand against his chest.

Elizabeth reached out, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, just a little uncomfortable,"

"Do you want me to fluff your pillow?"

Chandler shook his head, "No, but thank you."

"I think this love they have for each other is foolish…and I don't approve."

"Boone helped Shannon through the death of her real mother more than I could, and when she was scared or upset she never came to me…she always went to him."

Elizabeth nodded, "You're right…but…"

Chandler sank down in his bed, "I'm feeling a little tired…the chemo is demanding." He forced a smile. "When do you have to get back to the states?"

"I'll stay here as long as you need me," Elizabeth got up, and then crossed her arms.

"Don't tell Sh…"

Before he could finish, he drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth bit her lip sadly. "I won't tell her."

* * *

Shannon placed her hand against her cheek. Boone made her want to be a better person…but yet it was so hard. Shannon sighed, and then leaned forward, the yacht was gently bobbing in the waters off the Hamptons coast, and everything was so calm. The night was slightly chilly, because September was rolling in. Shannon covered her arms, and then looked out at the moon, which was casting its light downwards. Hopefully Boone would appreciate the dinner she was making for him. She had been such a bitch to him, and sometimes she felt so horrible, but she could never say sorry, because it was to easy to walk over him.

Shannon smiled at the thought of kissing him. After she succeeding in breaking him up with Isabella, what was she going to do with him? Marry him, Shannon smiled at the thought…the world wouldn't understand their love. Shannon bit her lip. But who cared, it didn't matter what anyone else thought of them, as long as she knew it was meant to be, and she was meant to be with Boone. After all no one had ever been able to soothe her worries, like Boone, and at the same time put her in her place after a fight. That's what she loved about him after all, sometimes he could be so weak that she just wanted to kick him, and abuse him…but then his heart was so pure, he would do anything for anyone, and she admired that. Shannon felt tears stinging her eyes at the thought of Boone taking care of her as a child after her mom's death. He had been so sweet, and he knew all the right things to say, even as a child. What would she do without him…and even her father.

"Shannon!"

Boone was yelling at the top of his lungs. He sounded like he was in desperation.

"Boone?" Shannon said quickly wiping at her tears. She knew if Boone saw her crying then he would immediately put her through 21 questions, just to make sure she was okay.

Shannon's eyes widened. Yellow and orange blazes licked at the windows. The sound of fire crackling, overpowered the bottom deck. Oh God, the place was on fire! Shannon ran towards the bottom door, "Boone, where are you!"

Shannon placed her hands to her mouth as she realized that he was trapped.

"Hold on! I'm going to get you out…Oh mi god." Shannon stared back at Boone with fear. He was looking around frantically for a way out.

"I'm going to get you out…Boone what should I do!"

He ran towards the stairs, but the fire was holding him back.

Shannon pointed towards the sink, "Get some water and throw it on! Oh god, can I call 911!"

Boone was focusing on finding a way out.

The fire was tearing apart the yacht.

Shannon started to cry worthlessly, because she didn't know what to do.

Boone was starting to cough.

Shannon's hand dropped down from her mouth. No she couldn't let him die. But what the hell could she do! What could she do!

Shannon looked around frantically, Boone had to have a fire extinguisher somewhere.

The curtains caught fire, and then the couch.

Shannon stepped further down the stairs, the fumes were powerful. She started to cough, and then she struggled to hold her breath.

Boone waved her away, "No, don't come down here! Shannon, I'll find a way out of here." Boone looked around, "Dammit, where is that fire extinguisher?"

Shannon continued to step farther down.

"Shannon!" Boone yelled.

Shannon's eyes traveled towards a chunk of the top deck, which was now giving way due to the fire. "Boone, watch out!"

Boone looked up, the deck gave way, and landed on him, trapping him underneath a mass of wood.

Shannon screamed.

The fire intensified.

If he died, it would be all her fault. She couldn't let him die. Because she loved him too much. "Boone, hold on!" Shannon stared back at the fire in fear, and then at Boone on the floor, his eyes closed…and the fire so dangerously close.

Shannon kicked off her high heels, and then looked on the other side of the steps. The pathway down was blocked by fire, but not the side…if she jumped, then maybe she could get to him. But then how would she get him back up?

Shannon swallowed down a wad of nervousness in her throat. "Oh God,"

* * *

Beads of sweat fell down Boone's face. He could feel the fire on his skin…it was so hot, and his breathing was growing shallow. Boone's eyes fluttered open, just in time to see Shannon jump off the side of the stairs. She landed dangerously close to the couch which was already being devoured in angry flames.

"No…Shannon," Boone whispered. His eyelids were growing heavy, and he could tell that he was dying. The last thing he felt was Shannon place her hand behind his head, and then whisper in his ear, "I'm going to get you out of here, just please hold on Boone, just hold on."

* * *

Claire sat down on her bed, Charlie was taking a shower.

Claire was flipping through the television stations and then stopped on "The Goodbye Girl" the original from 1977. Claire smiled, she kind of felt a resemblance to Marsha Mason's character, who was left by her husband in New York City with a kid. Except Claire was left in Australia, and unlike Richard Dreyfuss, the romantic lead, Charlie was a singer, not a performer on Broadway.

Charlie came out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist.

Claire smiled.

"Do I look that funny?"

Claire shook her head, "No Charlie, your insecurity is baffling sometimes."

Charlie scowled, "You think I am insecure?"

"Sometimes, but aren't we all."

Charlie glanced at the t.v. "Oh this is a classic."

Claire smiled, "Yes it is,"

Charlie walked towards the closet.

Claire sunk down in her bed.

"You can look if you wanna." Charlie joked.

Claire got up, "I'm going to go and get some tea."

Charlie smiled, "Okay,"

On the way to the door, Claire linked her arms in Charlie's.

Charlie smiled, "I can't get dressed love?"

Claire shook her head, "We'll turn up the heat…besides I still haven't gotten used to this big house."

"Me either, but I love it."

Claire snuck past Aaron's room. "Shh, Charlie, you have a habit of knocking down vases and…"

"I'm not that big of a klutz…" Charlie tried to walk past Aaron's room quietly, but he ended up tripping over his feet, losing his towel, and doing a roll right in front of Claire.

Claire stared down at Charlie, his head was resting on her foot, and he looked embarrassed.

"Whopsee Daisy,"

Claire helped him up, "Charlie, I told you!"

They both listened to see if Aaron was going to wake up, but he remained silent.

Charlie grabbed his towel, "Sorry love,"

"It's okay Charlie, so…."

There was a ring at the door.

"I'll get it," Charlie said.

Claire placed her hand against Charlie's chest, "Look at you Charlie…I'll get it."

"Oh right, I am half naked."

Claire shook her hand at him, "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie,"

"Claire, Claire,"

Claire placed her hands on her hips, "Charlie!"

"Okay, I'm going." He said.

Claire looked after him, and then took the steps two at a time. On her way to the door, she glanced out the large glass window, which boasted a breath taking view of the city. Claire smiled. She loved Manhattan.

Claire first looked out the peephole, she scowled when she recognized Charlie's band mates. She wasn't trying to be selfish, but she wanted to spend the night with Charlie…alone, just watching movies, sharing jokes, and cuddling. Really cheesy stuff, but things that Claire enjoyed.

Claire opened the door, "Hey guys,"

"Hey, is Charlie here?"

Charlie who had gotten dressed in record time, came down the stairs in pajama pants and a wife beater. "Hey fellas,"

"Hey bud, we're going out on the town tonight, before the big black and white party tomorrow…we figured we could let loose, before slipping into tuxes and meeting the suits."

Claire stepped back as they all came in.

Charlie glanced at Claire.

"Go ahead Charlie," With that she disappeared into the kitchen.

Charlie's eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes, "I don't know guys…"

"Charlie…you're engaged to her! She's not going anywhere, and besides don't you wanna have a little fun before you get tied down?"

Charlie was going to say "No", since falling for Claire, he had grown tired of his old ways, like his brother Liam…well not exactly like him, but close.

His band mate Michael pulled a bag out of his pocket.

Charlie's eyes widened, "What are you bloody mad, Claire is in…"

"You know you want it Charlie, just one more night, before we get down to the heavy work on our album…and the promotion."

Charlie shook his head, "Nah, I…"

Michael shoved the bag in his pocket, before Charlie could take it out, Claire came back into the den.

"Would anyone like some tea?" She asked.

Charlie looked down. "We're fine Claire,"

Claire looked at everyone oddly, "Well more for me,"

Charlie clenched his jaw as he stared back at Michael, "I told you about my addiction, and you still go and bring this to me!" He whispered harshly.

Michael looked towards the kitchen, "Then give it back, we'll go out on our own, pick up chicks, and you go on ahead and settle into married life."

Charlie reached for the heroin in his pocket, "I used to take this to make me feel complete, because I was empty inside, but I don't need it…I don't need it."

Michael looked down at the heroin in Charlie's hand, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"I'm convinced." Charlie handed him back the heroin.

"We'll see you tomorrow at the studio." Michael smirked.

His other band mates followed after Michael, and then closed the door behind them.

Charlie sunk down on the couch. Claire came from the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around him, and then kissed him ontop of the head.

Charlie closed his eyes.

* * *

"You don't know him," Sawyer said.

Kate frowned, "Excuse me? You don't know me."

"Wanna bet," Sawyer smirked.

Kate ignored him. "So Jack…"

Sawyer stood up, "You still owe me a date, whether your dating this guy or not."

"I don't owe you anything,"

Jack placed his hand on Sawyer's shoulder, "How about you find another victim…Manhattan is full of…"

Sawyer shot up, and then turned around to face Jack, "How about you don't lay a hand on me Bud,"

Jack raised his hands, "Calm down, I'm just saying."

"You're just getting in my way." Sawyer growled.

Kate watched interested. "Okay that's enough."

Sawyer pushed Jack, "You just rubbed me the wrong way…and I don't like to be rubbed the wrong way…" Sawyer pushed Jack again.

Jack stood up to Sawyer, "Well you're an angry guy aren't you."

"Only when I have to be," Sawyer growled.

"Can I ask you why you're so angry, do you even know? Is it because your bothering that poor woman over there, that doesn't want anything to do with you and…"

"You've opened your mouth to much." Sawyer raised his fist.

Jack grabbed Sawyer's arm before he could punch him. "A little slow there,"

"Hey guys stop," Kate said getting from behind the bar, and walking towards them.

Sawyer brought his knee to Jack's stomach.

Jack groaned.

"Stop!" Kate screamed. She tried to pry Sawyer off of Jack. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" The manager yelled coming from the back.

Sawyer immediately let Jack go, he wasn't really sure why he had attacked him.

The manager pointed to Jack and Sawyer, "You too out, before I call the police…and you Kate, I need to talk to you now!"

Kate raised her chin, "I had nothing to do with this,"

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah, she did."

Kate gasped, "What?"

Sawyer smiled, "She started all of this,"

"No she didn't. We had a little too much to drink and it was between us," Jack replied.

"I don't care what the story is…just both of you leave my bar, before I call the cops."

Sawyer smiled as he watched Kate, and then stalked off.

"It really wasn't her fault…it was all me, I was acting like an idiot and she came to tell me to leave, and I provoked that man…and…"

"Just go," The manager growled.

Jack shook his head. If Kate lost her job because of him, then he was going to have to live with that, and he didn't think he could.

Kate watched as Jack walked off.

"You're fired." The manager said simply.

"What!" Kate exclaimed.

"Your fired, after tonight's shift, there is no tolerance for aiding behavior like this at…"

"No, but you don't understand I…"

"I understand, you brought those two into the bar, and they nearly chased away all the customers…"

"Fighting always happens in this bar!"

"But bartenders aren't supposed to be in the middle of it."

Kate placed her hand over her mouth, she was about to give up, but she needed this job! She had rent to pay, and not to mention she was on the borderline of loosing her apartment. "Please Dan, I…"

"This discussion is closed, there is plenty other women that would like to have your job."

This job is not a prize."

Dan paused, "Good, because your fired."

Angrily Kate went to the back to grab her belongings. After she gathered them she stormed out of the bar in tears. She had lost her job, and now how was she going to pay her rent.

"Kate!" Jack yelled after her. He had been waiting outside.

Kate wiped at her tears. "What do you want?"

"I'll go back and talk to him," Jack pleaded.

Kate shrugged, "What does it matter, that's only going to make things worse. I lost my job, and I'm not saying it's your fault because it's not…" Kate placed her hand to her forehead, "I'm going to go."

"Can I drive you…or…"

"No, I'm fine," Kate said quickly.

"It's late," Jack said.

"I'll be fine," Kate repeated, with that she stormed off.

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, and then slowly walked towards his apartment.

* * *

Still upset, Kate walked down a dark street towards the subway.

As she reached for a tissue in her purse, someone grabbed her.

Kate opened her mouth to scream, but before she could, a hand was over her mouth.

"Well aren't you a pretty one, it's not safe to walk by yourself at night…all alone and vulnerable…"

Kate tried to scream, as her purse was ripped from her and tossed onto the ground, and she was dragged down the alley kicking and screaming.

* * *

Shannon struggled to stand up, she bent down to pick up Boone's shoulder's in her hands. "Boone, I need your help, you're too heavy!"

"Sh…"

Shannon bent down and then smacked him on the face.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Boone!"

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can, I can't carry you! And I'm not leaving you!"

Shannon reached for Boone's hands, and then tried to pull him up, but he wasn't cooperating. What if he was dying? Shannon shook her head, "No, you're not going to die Boone, you're not!"

Shannon coughed, and shielded her eyes from the black cinders that were flying all around. She placed her hand to her mouth. She had no idea how to get out of this…she was going to die…and so was Boone.

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews! A bit dramatic this chapter…but I love the drama so…thanks once again, and btw…the lost Dvd comes out September 6! I'll update soon.)


	17. Do me no Harm

Chapter 17- Do me no Harm

Shannon felt her eyes starting to grow heavy. She coughed violently as the fumes invaded her throat. The fire crackled and lashed out at anything in it's way.

Boone slowly opened his eyes. He started to cough. "The fire…"

Shannon grabbed his shirt, "We're trapped," She placed her hand over her mouth.

Boone felt as if all his energy had been zapped from him. He struggled to get up, but his body wasn't cooperating.

"I don't know what to do!" Shannon screamed.

The fire had cut off any possible exit to the top deck.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" Shannon screamed hysterically. Tears were running down her cheeks, and she was frantically grabbing onto Boone's shirt.

"We're going to find a way out," Boone placed his hand to his throat. He felt as if it was on fire. "Hel…Help me up,"

"I'm so sorry for all the shit I put you through…what if we die like this, not even knowing…"

"Shannon help me up," Boone groaned weakly.

"The fire is everywhere, the exit is trapped, I'm going to die so young, and not even getting a chance too…"

The top section of the deck caved in.

Shannon screamed, she placed her hands over her head.

Boone winced. If he died, then so would Shannon. He didn't care about himself, but he had to save her. Boone raised his legs, and placed his hands against the floor. The fire started to grow with intensity.

The loud piercing shatter of glass echoed through out the yacht which was starting to sink.

Boone glanced over at Shannon.

Her eyes were starting to close, and she had seemed to calm down. Shannon fell forward.

"No," Boone closed his eyes. He reopened them, "I made you a promise…and I'm not going to let you die."

Breathing was becoming harder and harder.

Boone struggled to ignore the intense pain in his body. He used his hands to propel him up, and then bent down to pick up Shannon in his arm.

Boone stumbled backwards nearly dropping Shannon.

He was dizzy, the whole room had transformed into an inferno.

Sweat poured down his face, as he deliriously searched for any way to get them out.

A couple more windows broke.

Boone realized what he had to do, there only escape was through one of the windows.

As Boone looked around for anything to break the window, water started to come through the broken glass on the other side.

"The pressure…break the window before it goes…underwater," Shannon mumbled.

"I need your help Shannon, I need something to break the window."

"I'm too tired Boone."

Boone bent down and splashed some water onto Shannon's face.

Shannon screamed.

"Unless you want to die help me!"

Shannon wanted to cry, all her energy was zapped, and they were obviously as good as dead already.

Boone raised his arms and shielded his face from angry flames as he searched the boat for anything sharp.

Shannon stumbled forward.

The stairs gave way, and a large chunk of wood collapsed down into the low waters.

Boone snatched up the wood, and then ran over to the window.

Shannon sighed weakly, and then sat down. The water was around her waist as she sat, and her head started to bob forward.

Boone winced, "Come on!" He slammed the long section of wood into the glass. As he suspected the glass was strong. "Come on!" Boone yelled.

Shannon fell forwards into the water face down.

Boone continued to heave the wood into the glass, using all of his energy, and putting Shannon in the back of his mind. Seeing her face made him want to work harder.

_"If we die now then you will never know how much I really care." _

_Boone looked down, "I'm not sure if I want to know, and fill my head with false beliefs,"_

_"I do love you, I just have a hard way of showing it."_

Boone coughed. "I'm not going to give up, I'm going to save her I am! I am!"

_

* * *

__"My name is Boone Carlisle and I am an alcoholic." Boone placed his hand to his chin, admitting it was the hardest. He took a deep breath and then looked around at the smiling faces. "I am here because I was not only addicted to alcohol, but also to a self-destructing relationship that…" Boone looked down and crossed his arms. "I cared too much about someone, and all she knew was how to hurt me."_

_Boone sounded weak and he knew it._

_"I don't only want to let alcohol go, but I want to cleanse myself of her…I need to let her go, and move on, so I won't end up like this, an emotional wreck that…" Boone felt tears sting his eyes. God, he was so weak. "I can't live with her, but yet I don't know how to live without her, this is going to be harder than I thought."_

* * *

The wood shattered the glass. 

Boone picked at the jagged edges and pulled them out piece by piece. He cut his hands, but he ignored the pain. More water crashed into the bottom portion of the boat. The boat was sinking.

"Shannon!" Boone turned around. His eyes widened when he realized that she was laying face down in the water. "No, No, No!"

He dropped down, and gently cradled her in his arms.

She was still breathing!

Holding her, he walked towards the window, and then placed his hands against the ledge. The shore wasn't too far away, he just hoped he had enough energy to swim them both back to shore.

Boone took one last look at his boat, and then carefully hoisted himself up along with Shannon, and then fell into the ocean.

He surfaced gasping for air.

Shannon grabbed onto him, "We're going to die…you can't…we can't…"

"The shore isn't too far away, I can see it from here."

"Why does stuff happen like this to me?" She cried weakly.

"That was my boat, don't you think I should be asking that question," Boone shivered as a cool breeze blew past.

"I'm sorry," Shannon said.

Boone shook his head as he watched his yacht sink in confusion, loss and amazement. Did all of that really just happen.

"You saved my life Boone," Shannon held on tightly to him.

"Don't thank me yet," He said snapping out of it, and making his way towards shore with Shannon still in his arms.

* * *

"It's not always safe to walk the streets at night by yourself." Kate's attacker said. He ripped at her jacket, and then tried to take off of her shirt. 

"No!" Kate screamed. She bit his hand.

"Oww you bitch!" The man threw Kate forward. She went slamming into a brick wall.

A groan escaped her mouth as she felt the impact.

"You're going to pay for that."

Kate searched frantically for a weapon, any weapon she could use to attack the man.

"It looks like I got you trapped." He threw himself onto Kate.

Kate struggled with him.

His hands fumbled around wildly.

"Stop! Help me! Help!" Kate clawed at his face and then kneed him in the stomach.

The man's power was unfaltering. As Kate continued to scream he lashed out at her, and smacked her across the face.

"Shut up!"

Kate continued to fight.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and then slammed her against the concrete.

Kate groaned.

The man ripped Kate's shirt, and then tried to get to her jeans.

Kate punched him, but he kept going.

"Help!"

Suddenly the weight was lifted off of her, and Kate saw the man fly through the air.

She sat up hysterically. Tears stained her cheeks and the only thing she could think about was running, she didn't care about how the man had gotten off of her, she just wanted to run. Kate ran towards the streets.

Cars whizzed past.

She could hear them fighting behind her.

Kate turned around. She grabbed her purse, and searched for her mase.

* * *

Jack was thrown against the wall. 

The attacker picked up an empty trashcan and then used it to crash into Jack's stomach.

Jack doubled over in pain.

The attacker then slammed the trashcan over his head.

Jack slumped against the wall.

The attacker through the trashcan and then bent downwards, he grabbed Jack by the neck and then started to choke him.

Jack grabbed for the man's hands, as he felt the pain surge through his body. A choked whimper escaped his throat as his lungs started to close in on him.

"Ahh!" The man yelled.

Kate had appeared out of no where and was now spraying the mase into the man's eyes.

Jack struggled to regain his breath.

Kate quickly helped him up, and dragged him away quickly, and back towards the street.

"We can't let him get away, he tried to hurt you!" Jack said grabbing at his neck.

Kate gasped as the man ran away in the opposite direction.

Jack got ready to chase after him but Kate grabbed onto his arm.

"No!"

Kate stared back at Jack speechless, "If it wasn't for you then…" Kate looked down, "That was the scariest thing that ever happened to me."

"It's never safe for a woman to walk alone at night, no matter if we're in Manhattan or not."

Kate ran her hand along her bruises and winced, "I don't really have a choice."

"Tonight you do, You're coming back with me."

"What?"

Jack shook his head, "You have some open cuts, and I need to clean you up."

"I can take care of myself."

"He's still out here somewhere, I insist you come back to my place, at least until the morning."

Kate looked down, "But I…"

"I promise I'm a lot friendlier than that guy."

Kate nodded, "Okay sure, but I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

(Thanks for the reviews guys! I know this was a crazy and overly dramatic chapter, but things will return back to normal…and Charlie and Claire will be back next chapter! Until next update.)


	18. Wonderwall

I don't own "Lost" or any of the characters in this story except for Isabella and Seth. I also don't own the songs "Simple Kind of Life" by No Doubt...or "Wonderwall" which belongs to the one and only band Oasis.

Chapter 18- Wonderwall

The sunlight streamed through her window. Shannon stirred in the bed. The pink sheets tangled around her long legs, and the comforter was thrown down onto the floor. She let out a low moan, as cool air from outside wafted in. Shannon groggily wiped her blonde locks away from her hazel eyes and then looked around. She forced herself up.

"Where am I?" Shannon asked. A mirror was across from her. "Gross, I look sick," She mumbled. She forced herself up and her feet trailed across the beautiful persian rug on the shiny wooden floors. As she took a deep breath of the crisp Hamptons air, Shannon remembered where she was. Now that she remembered she wanted to forget. Last night had been a nightmare, she and Boone had nearly died after she had accidentally burned down his boat.

Shannon's mouth twisted into a scowl. She didn't usually feel regret, but she did now. Boone's boat was gone and it was all her fault. Maybe she should check on him, and apologize? But what good would that do.

With all these conflicting thoughts circling through her head, Shannon rested her arms against a white bookshelf right underneath the window. Would Boone want her to leave now…well he always wanted her to leave, but now would he actually do something about it? Shannon sighed. No matter what she did, she always made a mess of everything.

"Shannon,"

The door opened and Boone stepped in.

She turned around and smiled back at him hopefully.

He glanced down at her dark purple lingerie with golden trim, "It's amazing you were able to get sleep, and get changed into that after last night,"

Shannon ran her hands through her disheveled blonde hair, only making it more of a mess. She wanted to say sorry to Boone, but sorry wouldn't come out. Her mouth opened.

"Did you want to say something?" Boone asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"It was a mistake,"

Boone nodded with a disappointed expression, "My boat is at the bottom of the Atlantic…."

"Boone why do you have to make it sound so dramatic?"

"What did I say wrong, my boat caught on fire thanks to you, and we nearly died yesterday, it's gone," He leaned forward and then placed his arms against his khaki pants.

"I'm…"

"You're sorry!" He yelled.

Shannon gasped. Her eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, and she crossed her arms in order to appear stronger than she was feeling right now.

Boone shot up, his face was an angry shade of red, and his eyes stared accusingly back at her. "How did you manage to do that Shannon! Did you do it on purpose, did you do it just because you want to destroy my life? Did you do just because you like to fck with me? Mess me up more than I already am, thanks to you…"

"Shut up, how dare you blame me for…"

"Because it is all you're fault! I came to Manhattan to get away from you and you followed me here,"

"I didn't follow you!" Shannon screamed back at him. She wanted to cry, because she knew she was wrong, but she couldn't admit it because she was too proud. "It's not my fault that you want to marry that whore Isabella,"

"Excuse me!" Isabella came into the room. "Listen bitch, you came back into Boone's life when…"

"No one is talking to you!" Shannon screamed loudly.

"Isabella, can you just leave me to talk with my sis…" Boone paused and then turned to look at Shannon with disgust. "Her,"

Shannon's mouth started to quiver. Yes, she had burned down his boat, but it was because she was trying to do something nice. Oh No, the tears were actually starting to fall.

Isabella closed the door, but not without giving Shannon one last dirty look.

As soon as Boone turned around, Shannon lashed out, her hand smacked him soundly across the cheek. His head jerked to the left, and he stumbled backwards.

Shannon placed her stinging hand back down to her side.

"Get out,"

Shannon bit her quivering lip, "And go were,"

"To hell,"

"Boone," She cried.

He looked down, "At the rate I'm going dealing with you…I'm going to start drinking again, and I'm not going to let you take me back down that path."

Tears were streaming down Shannon's reddened face. So much for her pride. "It wasn't my fault,"

"So it was mine as everything always is," He said quietly.

Shannon reached out, "I'm sorry for touching you," She tried to remove his hand from his face, but he jerked away.

"Don't fcking touch me,"

"Fine," She quickly wiped away at her tears. Boone always got mad at her after she did something, but never this mad. It looked like it was all over for them. Her eyes started to brim with fresh tears once again.

"Even if it was an accident, the fact that you're so callous about it is sick, Shannon, we almost died."

"I know!"

Boone clenched his jaw, "I just can't trust you, if I'm going to stay sober, and try to live a somewhat happy life, I got to…"

Shannon looked down, and then back at him. "You have to what Boone…marry Isabella."

"I am going to marry her,"

Shannon bit the inside of her cheek, "I was trying to cook dinner for you."

"What?"

Shannon placed her hand over her mouth, and then turned her face to the side, so Boone couldn't see her still crying. "I messed up as usual, but when the boat burned down I was trying to cook for you, but what difference does that make," Shannon pushed him out of her way, and then started to grab her clothes. She reached for a pair of jeans. "If you want me to leave, then I will,"

Boone remained silent.

"I hope she makes you happy," Shannon tried to slip on the jeans, but her hands were shaking so badly, the jeans fell to the floor. "Shit!" She screamed.

Boone sat down on the bed once again and clasped his hands together.

"What are you still doing here huh? Just leave you coward,"

Boone shook his head, "Coward,"

Shannon snatched up the jeans, and successfully put them on this time. "Just go,"

"I will, bye," Boone stood up and then walked out.

"You want me gone, I'll leave, and I'll never come back."

Boone paused at the door, "Bye,"

Shannon stared at him in a comatose state as Boone closed the door behind him. She grabbed her clothes and started to stuff them into her suitcase. As she closed the suitcase she looked around, making sure that she had left nothing behind. Shannon placed her hands on top of the Coach suitcase, and then closed her eyes. He didn't want anything else to do with her. Although she would like to think that she didn't care, she did. She cared about Boone so much, and she loved him.

As she started to cry again, she grabbed her suitcase, and then brought it onto her shoulders. If Isabella tried to say anything to her, then she knew she was going to kick her ass. Why did Boone want her? As Shannon reached for the door, she paused and grabbed her Ipod, she needed a distraction…or else she would walk out of the room looking defeated, hurt and angry. Shannon quickly slipped on her ear phones, and put on a determined, "I don't give a shit", "Marry her, and have ugly kids with her" expression on her face.

Shannon opened the door, and then turned on her Ipod, Lucky for her the first song that came on was "Simple Kind of Life," by No Doubt.

Oh c'mon! Shannon thought saddened.

As she suspected Isabella the bitch was on the couch talking to Boone, Boone was obviously upset.

Shannon was about to turn the song but then Boone glanced over at her. If she drove him to drink again, it would be her fault. Shannon flipped her hair off of her shoulder. She had to act like she didn't care. She walked towards the door, and slid her flip flops on, and walked out of Boone's Hamptons mansion, in jeans, and her short purple lingerie gown still on over her jeans.

I don't care about Boone, I don't care. Let him drink. Let him!

Shannon stomped her pink flip flops on the grass as she stormed towards the road. People in BMW's and Mustang's, glanced at her as if she were some freak. Maybe she should give them something to gawk at.

Angrily she stuck up her middle finger at her on lookers, and then continued to walk on. She wasn't sure where she was going but she knew that she had to get away. How could she have broken down in front of Boone, Shannon shook her head angrily at the thought of Isabella comforting him.

_I'm so ashamed, I've been so mean  
I don't know how it got to this point  
I always was the one with all the love  
You came along, I'm hunting you down _

Like a sick domestic abuser looking for a fight  
And all I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life

The winds shifted, and small droplets of rain started to fall. Shannon felt empty inside, what was she supposed to do when Boone didn't want her anymore, he didn't want to fight with her, or even kiss her, he just wanted her gone. Shannon pouted. She refused to go back to him like some damsel in distress, but where was she going to go with no money except for Boone's credit card?

Okay, she could use his card to at least get her back to the city, but then what? If she was lucky then Charlie and Claire would let her stay with them. The rain started to fall harder soaking Shannon to the bone. Boone would come after her…he had to.

* * *

"I should go after her,"

Isabella ran her hands against Boone's reddened cheek. "She smacked you, why did she smack you?"

"Shannon doesn't need a reason to react." Boone stood up.

Isabella lunged out and grabbed him by the sleeve of his blue and white Abercrombie button down shirt. "Where are you going."

Boone looked helplessly towards the window, "It's raining…"

"No you don't, Boone what else does your sister have to do to prove to you that she's not worthy of your time? Does she have to kill you…oh wait, that might not even work because she left you for dead that night you almost died."

Boone's arm relaxed in Isabella's, "How is she going to get back to the city?"

"Who gives a damn, I don't like the way she treats you…and look at you Boone, so eager to chase after her after she burned down your boat, called you names, and then smacked you? How come you let that girl walk all over you like that,"

"She needs someone to depend on."

Isabella laughed, "Oh she does? I think she is fine all by herself, and if she does need someone then left her find someone else. Boone I am not going to let her destroy you again,"

Boone sighed.

Isabella smiled back at Boone, and then placed her hand underneath his chin. "How about we stay here for an extra night?"

"I have to get back to the city to…"

"For your new business?" Isabella asked.

"I have to start painting and…"

"Hire some people."

"I want it to be special, so I have to do it." Boone glanced towards the window hoping that Shannon would come back to him. His heart was too weak, and damn him for loving her, and excepting her back into his arms, every time she needed him.

Isabella kissed Boone's nose, and then his lips. "Just let me take care of you…forget about Shannon, let her go Boone, just let her go."

* * *

Charlie got up, he slid down the last end of the banister like a child. He smelled breakfast, Claire was cooking! His feet landed on the soft cream carpet, he glanced out the window and smiled at the sight of the Brooklyn Bridge congested with traffic as usual.

"Is that you Charlie?" Claire asked.

"Who else could it be? Aaron?"

Claire stepped from the kitchen. Her stunning blue eyes were filled with excitement, and her golden locks were tossed up into a ponytail behind her head.

"I guess Aaron had a busy night, the kiddo is still sleep,"

Claire's eyes widened, "Hmm…Aaron never sleeps in,"

"No need to be worried love, I already checked up on him." Charlie placed his hands on Claire's shoulder and then brought her close so he could kiss her on the cheek.

Claire ruffled Charlie's hair, "Do I have to go out and buy you a hairbrush?"

"I like my hair wild, and unruly," Charlie paused to playfully raise his eyebrows up and down at Claire. "Kind of like me,"

Claire laughed, "Okay…rebel,"

"You know it,"

Claire playfully pushed Charlie and then moved towards the omelets she was making. "You like cheese in your omelet?"

"Yeah, it smells good, do you have any bacon?"

Claire moved back to open the stove, and then pointed towards some bacon sizzling inside a pan. "I've taken care of everything,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, so I was thinking after we eat maybe we could take the subway to Central Park and fit in a little run with Aaron, before the big night."

"Yeah, of course and we have to go shopping for a dress for you,"

"Charlie, I could wear the last dress you got me,"

"Are you kidding Claire!"

"It's a beautiful dress,"

"But the soon to be Ms. Pace, can't repeat dresses, I want you to have a new beautiful dress, that is as gorgeous as you."

Claire pouted, "Stop spoiling me Charlie,"

"I'm lucky to have someone to spoil, and not just any someone, but this beautiful…"

Claire tilted her head to the side and stared back at Charlie adoringly.

"Amazing, life-saver, reason for breathing…have I out mushed myself yet?"

"You can never be too mushy," Claire placed down her cloth and then placed her hands on Charlie's cheeks, "Do you think Shannon will mind watching Aaron for us?"

"I'd be scared to ask her," Charlie said.

"Why?" Claire asked removing her hands from Charlie's cheeks and then resting them on her waist.

"Because she's scary, she might go all exorcist on me…and her eyes might bulge out, and turn bloody red…oh and did I forget the scary, demon voice?"

"She's nice," Claire defended.

"Ha, and I'm an elf,"

Claire smirked.

"Hey, that was supposed to be a joke,"

"You are kind of short Charlie, but if you ask me it adds to your charm."

Charlie leaned against the counter, "Charlie Pace has charm? Yeah, I think I found the right girl,"

"You better believe it." Claire said with a wink and then returning back towards her omelets which she had nearly burnt while playing around with Charlie.

* * *

Sawyer woke up the next morning…at least he thought it was morning. His shades were drawn, and all he could see around him was his mess of an apartment. Pizza boxes were on the floor, along with clothes, and groceries that he had left on the floor two days ago.

He smirked, "I'm going to get fired, never showing up for work. Ha."

Someone snored next to him.

Damn he brought someone home too? Sawyer turned around and his face wrinkled in disgust. This woman he brought home wasn't what he would call "purdy" in the south. Reaching for a pillow he placed the pillow over her face, and then turned back around.

Sawyer smiled. "That's better,"

He grabbed his cigarettes on his lamp stand and quickly lit one. Sawyer took a quick fix of the nicotine, and then blew out a cloud of smoke. He felt like shit for getting that Kate girl fired, and he felt like he had to at least talk to her manager. Why he cared, he wasn't to sure, Maybe it was because she was hot?

"Mmm…Sawyer?" The girl said reaching out to grab ay Sawyer's waist.

Sawyer smacked her hand away, "Get offa me woman,"

The girl sat up, "Are you serious?"

Sawyer stood up, he tripped over his shoes and went crashing down to the ground. "Hell, who put that there!"

"You," She stood up and grabbed Sawyer's sheets with her. "I must have been really drunk to sleep with you,"

"I could say the same sweetheart, now get out, I got things to do," Sawyer opened his curtain and then stared out at the sidewalk as he smoked.

A little girl walked by with her mom. The little girl gasped, "Mommy, that man is naked!"

"Oh Caroline cover your eyes!" The mom exclaimed.

Sawyer shrugged, and then slowly walked back towards his bed. He sat down, and then searched around for some clothes to wear to the bar that Kate used to work at. He didn't pay attention as the woman left. He grabbed some boxers, and then thought it over. He did just sleep with that woman, and there was nothing too sexy about her, so he was going to take a shower…and then get Kate her job back.

* * *

Kate walked down the stairs of Jack's Manhattan loft. She was taken aback by the size, and she couldn't understand why a single man like Jack would want such a big place. Kate stepped into Jack's poorly furnished den. She found him wearing a wife beater, some black sweat pants, and punching a punching bag.

This man had saved her life yesterday, and although he barely knew her…he even allowed her to stay over. Kate crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

Jack didn't notice her, he kept on punching away. His face was troubled and he was clearly bothered by something.

Kate opened her mouth to announce her presence, but then stopped. Last night she had been so scared, and thrown off guard that she hadn't even noticed how handsome Jack was. A smile crossed her face. Something about him reminded her of her old flame Tom.

Kate sighed. Maybe she should just leave?

Jack stopped, and then sighed. He tilted his head backwards, and then glanced outside at the adjacent sky scraper where a couple was arguing on the balcony. He couldn't hear them, but there frantic hand motions, was a dead give away.

"Morning," Kate said with a quick wave.

Jack stepped back surprised. "Oh good morning," He nodded his head in her direction, and then looked at the punching bag embarrassed. "Sorry about that I…"

"Oh it's okay, Is that a morning ritual of yours?"

Jack pushed the punching bag towards the wall. "Only when I'm not working."

"I just wanted to say thank you again," Kate said.

"No problem, are you hungry, do you want breakfast? I'm not that big of a cook, but I do have some sausage, and french toast…"

"That's okay,"

"You're here already…why not?"

Kate smiled, "Oh…oh okay,"

"Follow me," Jack walked into the kitchen.

Kate walked after him, she was wearing one of Jack's light blue button down shirts. She ran her hands through her curly brown hair and then took a quick glance around Jack's kitchen. His kitchen was empty like the rest of his house.

"Did you just move in?"

"Yeah,"

"How do you like Manhattan?" Kate asked.

"A little big, but with the right tour guide I think I could get to know the place a little better," Jack pulled out bottles of apple, orange, and kiwi-strawberry juice. "Do you want something to drink until I'm finished cooking for you?"

"Apple juice please,"

Jack nodded, and then grabbed a plastic cup from the cabinet. "I'm living like a college student until I get used to this place."

Kate smiled, "Donuts for breakfast, and Roman noodles for dinner."

"Exactly, especially on work days, so what do you say about showing me around Manhattan?"

Kate looked back at Jack surprised. "You um…want me to show you around?"

"If you could?" Jack placed the cup of apple juice in front of Kate, and then looked back at her hopefully.

"Jack, I live in Brooklyn,"

"You could show me around there too… sorry, I guess I never considered the fact that you might have something else to do. I'll make you breakfast quickly so you could leave….not saying that I want you to leave, because company is nice."

Kate looked down, and then traced her hands along the marble counter. "I…I guess I can show you around."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Sure, you saved my life yesterday, it's the least I could do."

"Thank you Kate..."

"Kate Austin," She extended her hand for Jack.

Jack placed down the package of sausages he was working on opening, and then shook Kate's hand, "Jack Shepard, nice to meet you Kate."

Kate blushed.

* * *

Shannon could barely see. The rain was pouring so hard.

A car pulled up next to her. The horn honked.

She kept on walking.

"Get in!" He yelled.

She knew Boone would come after her, he always did. But she wasn't going to get in his car because she deserved this. Shannon kept on walking, her flip flops frequently got caught in the mud, but she kept on walking.

"Get in Shannon!" Boone yelled again.

In order to step up the dramatics, Shannon threw down her bag, and then pulled off her flip flops.

"What are you doing!" Boone beeped the horn.

"Making your wish come true, going away!" She screamed.

Lightning streaked the sky up high. The late September winds whistled, and on the beach the waves crashed angrily on shore. Shannon wanted Boone to chase after her, even though he had done nothing wrong, she needed him to chase after her. So she could convince herself, that he would love her no matter how much of a screw up she was.

Shannon's bare feet graced the damp soil as she ran towards the beach. Boone couldn't follow her with the car on the beach. She ran towards the sea, and then did a sudden detour…she was crazy, but not crazy enough to go out into the pounding surf…especially when Boone was a bad lifeguard.

* * *

She was playing games with him. She wanted him to chase after her. Boone turned on his signals to turn around and head back towards his mansion. Isabella was right, why was he even chasing after Shannon. The rain let up for a couple of seconds, he could make out Shannon running in her lingerie and jeans, she kept on turning around.

Boone sighed, and then killed the engine. Why couldn't he shake Shannon, no matter what she did?

He had to stop thinking like this, because even though he loved Shannon he didn't want to be with her. Boone opened his door, the rain started to pick up again. Why was he doing this again, if he didn't want to be with her?

Boone closed his door, and then jumped over the rail. He pulled off his dark brown dress shoes, and tossed them on the sand. "Shannon!" He yelled.

Boone then started to run. His khakis were damp and heavy, and his shirt suddenly felt like a body suit. He ran as fast as he could, Shannon had stopped.

"Shannon!"

She turned around to face him.

Boone felt his heart melt, just at the sight of her. He was starting to believe that he was sick…maybe he was crazy, he was obsessed with Shannon.

"Why did you come after me?" She screamed.

Boone ran towards her and then collapsed onto the ground in front of her.

"Get up," Shannon said icily.

Boone looked up stunned.

"You want to be hurt don't you, you finally fixed me…and you come after me,"

"I don't want to be with you, but I have to know that you're safe."

"I am,"

"Where would you go?"

Shannon shrugged, "I would find a way."

Boone held out his hand, he expected Shannon to leave him hanging, but she helped him up. He went crashing into her.

Shannon placed her hands on his damp shirt, "I don't understand why you keep on coming back…are you stupid."

"I think I am," Boone sighed. "Let me at least take you back to the city…you don't have to leave the loft, but we can't do this anymore Shannon…I need to move on, I need to be with Isabella…"

Shannon wrapped her hand around Boone's arm tighter. "Even if I killed her I think you would still love me."

Boone looked down.

Shannon cupped her hand under his chin. "I'm a time bomb just waiting to explode, you can't help me Boone."

Boone looked up, "Maybe that's why I always come after you Shannon, if I don't take care of you then who will."

Shannon bit her lip. Despite the rain, somehow she still had her Ipod on, she didn't even notice, because she had been so wrapped up in running away from Boone, and now talking to Boone, but it seemed as if the right songs kept on playing.

"Wonderwall" by Oasis was currently in rotation.

Shannon stared back at Boone unable to speak. How could he care about her so much, How! She let go of him, and then pulled back.

Lightning flashed, and Boone's eyes widened. "What?"

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_

Shannon brought him close to her again. He stared back at her in confusion. "I'll never tell you this again…but just so you know, I love you too…after everything you're still standing here."

Boone stared into Shannon's eyes. "I'm crazy,"

Shannon stroked his cheek. "Last time I'll kiss you."

"No…" Boone started.

"Shh," Shannon silenced him immediately by pressing her lips against his own. She could taste the rain on his lips.

Boone tried to push her away, but she jumped on him. He caught her, and placed his hands around her lower waist in order to keep her up. They were both crazy, kissing in the pouring rain, and not to mention Shannon was listening to an Ipod in the pouring rain? But despite it all, he continued to kiss her.

Shannon ran her hands through Boone's damp hair, and then wrapped her arms around him. She loved this guy, she loved him so much.

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

They fell to the damp sand. Boone on his back, and Shannon on top of him. He would never be able to shake her and he knew it. The waves came in a little further and cascaded over Boone's feet.

Shannon continued to kiss him like a mad woman. A woman mad for Boone. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she couldn't shake him either.

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how_

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my **wonderwall**_

(Hey guys, thanks for the reviews last chapter! It was an intense chapter, and this chapter was kind of crazy too, but it was long…it might be the longest, and I made sure that everyone was in it! I will update soon…probably in October, the first or second week. Thanks once again!)


	19. Shannon the Nanny

Chapter 19- Shannon the Nanny

Claire ran through Central Park. "Charlie, keep up!"

"Hold on love, just a little out of breath, I'll be fine, just…" Charlie stopped, he placed his hands on hiswaist and then looked around the busy park as he tried to catch his breath.

"Charlie, c'mon!" Claire exclaimed smiling.

"I just need a quick break, just for one second so I can…Um…"

Claire playfully shook her head, "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie,"

"Claire," He replied back.

Claire turned Aaron's stroller around, and then headed back towards Charlie. "Aaron was getting a little workout and so was I, we happened to have a flow, but look what you did Charlie you destroyed it."

Charlie smiled, "Just call me Charlie the destroyer, I always manage to mess everything up."

"Nah," Claire patted Charlie's damp dirty blonde hair as she sat down. "I've been doing some thinking."

"Oh," Charlie said pulling up the legs of his gray sweats.

Claire smiled down at his legs, "What's wrong with you silly,"

"You know when people don't work out, and their whole body starts to itch, because they haven't…"

Claire raised an eyebrow, and then leaned closer to Charlie. "Itching? Should we get that checked out?"

"C'mon Claire, you know when…"

Claire smiled, "I know, so when exactly is the last time you ran?"

Charlie looked thoughtfully up at the sky, and then at the golden, brown and red leaves that were starting to fall from the trees. "Don't quite remember…oh, actually I do. Remember that time when you wanted that cheesecake from Juniors right before you had Aaron."

Claire nodded fondly, "That wasn't too long ago."

Charlie stretched out his arm and then wrapped it around Claire. "I easily get out if shape, maybe I should take up pilates?"

"An English man in a room full of Upper East side sophisticates doing pilates?"

"It would be funny, would you do it?"

Claire leaned forward to check on Aaron who had fallen asleep. "My son is easily seduced by the Fall weather, what am I going to do when Winter comes?"

"Trick him, and wrap him up in bundles of clothing," Charlie laughed.

"Nah, he's too smart, he'd know the difference between Fall and Winter, wrapped up or not. So what were you saying about pilates?"

"We should do it."

Claire giggled, "Are you serious?"

"Or yoga?"

"Charlie?" She sat back in the bench and then crossed her legs. "Are you serious?"

"Serious as a bomb in Central Park," Charlie frowned as soon as he said this.

Claire clicked her tongue, "Ohh Charlie…"

A little kid with red hair, and an ice cream cone stopped in front of Charlie and Claire. His eyes grew wide, and he then threw his ice cream cone at Charlie.

Claire gasped, "That wasn't very nice,"

The kid started to cry, "Mommy, the mean man said he was going to bomb the park! Mommy, Mommy!"

Charlie shook his head, "No…"

A woman who Charlie and Claire both assumed to be his mom ran over to her son. "Shh, Billy what's wrong?"

Claire reached under Aaron's stroller for some baby wipes, and then tried to clean off Charlie's shirt. "It was a misunderstanding," She said as calmly as possible.

Billy pointed his finger accusingly at Charlie, "He's a mean man mommy."

"No, I'm nice!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Mean!" The kid spat back.

Claire tried to hold back her laughter. Where did this kid come from?

"He said he was going to blow up the park, I'm scared."

"Ohh bloody murder," Charlie cried with an unbelieving smirk.

"Charlie, not helping." Claire whispered.

The mom picked up her son, "In these times and ages, shame on you for be so callous about jokes, do you see how worked up he is? I ought to call the cops, and…"

"That is really not necessary," Claire replied tossing the baby wipe in the trash.

"Ma'am, I assure you that I didn't threaten to…" Charlie paused as he glanced at the kid.

"He did! He did!"

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Charlie Pace, a vocalist and guitarist for the band Driveshaft," He extended his hand.

Claire gently pulled a golden lock out of her face as a gentle breeze blew by.

The woman scowled back at Charlie, "Drive who?"

"Driveshaft!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I haven't heard of such nonsense…c'mon Billy let's go." The woman cast disapproving glares back at Charlie and Claire and then started to walk away.

Claire cleared her throat, "Well that was interesting."

"It was a bloody joke, a bad one, but…Claire that kid threw his ice-cream at me!"

"Kids can be such bullies," Claire whispered kissing Charlie's cheek.

"This was my favorite workout shirt," Charlie pouted.

"I know," Claire comforted with a smile.

"Actually it wasn't…but it's ruined."

"I'll buy you another shirt that says "First Driveshaft takes over England, then America…and then World Domination!" Claire laughed wickedly, and then paused. "In spirits of October," She gently poked him in the side, "I just thought I would scare you."

"Shaking in my boots," Charlie replied.

Claire stood up, "I was thinking about getting a job sometime in the future,"

Charlie lazily held out his hands. "My legs are too tired, I believe I need your assistance mi lady."

Claire pulled Charlie up, "At first I was thinking about checking out this astrology center in Brooklyn, but then I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Well I don't want you to think you're getting married to a lunatic."

"Try it Claire, but you know you don't have to work…I'll take care of you, I already made a promise."

"I know Charlie," Claire placed her hand under his jaw. "I just would feel better if I did something around the house, I mean you buy groceries, and I cook, and you make a mess, and I clean…."

"Am I that messy?"

"Oh boy Charlie, boxers on the floor, Hershey's wrappers in the sink, guitar on the table, toothbrush on the floor, must I continue,"

"Hershey's wrappers in the sink?"

"I was washing the dishes and apparently you had a late night chocolate craving. I found three Hershey's wrappers stuffed inside a cup with ice and milk."

Charlie grinned, "Opps,"

"I just feel like I need to do something else. I want to contribute, and maybe bring home the bacon for once."

"Let's go to the store, bacons like $2 right,"

Claire hit Charlie, "More than just bacon. I want to buy spaghetti, chicken, potatoes, and by Thanksgiving, maybe even a turkey!"

Charlie rubbed his stomach, "Mmm…Turkey,"

Claire placed her hands against Charlie's stomach and then gently tugged on his shirt so she could bring him closer to her. "After Thomas left me…I realized that I couldn't be dependent on anyone anymore, I have a baby now and…"

"We have a baby," Charlie corrected.

Claire's cheeks flushed at Charlie's last comment. "You're so incredible Charlie,"

Charlie did a series of jumping jacks, "As are you dear…now I'm pumped, I'm ready, let's go," He took off running.

Claire grabbed the handles of Aaron's stroller and then started to run after Charlie.

He stopped again two minutes later.

"What's wrong now Charlie?" Claire asked stopping Aaron's stroller right by him.

"Cramp," Charlie whined.

"Charlie!"

* * *

Shannon threw down her luggage as soon as she came back into Boone's loft in Manhattan. She wanted to run to Claire and tell her about the whole crazy trip to the Hamptons, about the boat catching on fire, and then Boone saving her, and not to mention their steamy kiss in the rain. A satisfied smile crept across her face, well maybe not the last part, because Claire still thought Shannon liked Seth. 

"Look who's back," Seth said strolling towards the door in his boxers as he held a piece of pizza in his hand.

"Why don't you get dressed?" Shannon snapped.

"Because I don't feel like it,"

Boone stepped in afterwards without Isabella.

Shannon turned around, "Where is the bitch?'

"You mean my soon to be fiancé?" Boone corrected.

Shannon narrowed her eyes back at him. So they were back to these games. "Where is she?"

"Um…she had to go back to her apartment, she claimed she had enough of you,"

"The feelings mutual,"

Seth smirked and then headed back into the den to watch the rest of the football game.

Boone closed the door behind him, and then stared blankly at Shannon. "Are you going to move your bags?"

"After I get something to eat, no one cooked me breakfast this morning,"

"Well you're capable of pouring some cereal and adding milk."

"All you had was frosted mini wheats, those are gross." Shannon complained.

"I like them, so deal with it."

He made a move to past her, but Shannon grabbed him by the sleeve of his tan sweater. "What Shan,"

"I liked that kiss we had earlier,"

Boone looked towards the window. He scowled when he saw beer bottles lined up against the ledge. How could Seth throw a party while they were gone, leave the place a mess, and like that wasn't bad enough, leave beer bottles around a recovering alcoholic.

"Did you hear me?" Shannon asked persistently.

Boone tore his eyes away from the bottles of Jack Daniels, and Budweiser. "What?"

Shannon pursed her glossed lips in Boone's direction and then dug her nails deeper into his sweater. "Remember us on the beach, it was pouring rain, and you kissed me so passionately." She fanned herself. "Dare I say I enjoyed it."

Boone raised an eyebrow in her direction. "What do you want?"

"You,"

He sighed exasperatedly.

"Okay, can I borrow your credit card, there is a sale at Bloomingdales and I wanted a new dress."

"Take it,"

Shannon's eyes widened as Boone reached in his pocket for his wallet, and then handed her his Gold Master Card. "I'm giving you a limit of $1,000."

"Seriously?"

"I just came back from the worst trip to the Hamptons of my life, I don't want to argue, I just want to clean up this place, and then go to sleep." Boone glanced at the beer bottles once more.

"I guess I can help you," Shannon offered.

Boone moved around her, "I know you don't want to, go ahead."

"Go to sleep, I'll help you clean up."

"Are you possessed?"

Shannon's mouth dropped, "What?"

"Why are you being so nice?" Boone bent down to pick up some panties, and then quickly dropped them.

Shannon laughed, "You don't know where those have been! Seth had some ho's over last night."

Seth peeked his head from in the den. "More like four."

"You better get yourself checked out." Shannon frowned.

"You know you want to sleep with me too." Seth smirked. He walked closer to Shannon and then reached for her arm.

"Hey man, why don't you get dressed," Boone said impatiently.

"Shannon likes it," Seth said stroking her arm.

"Don't touch me, I don't know where your hands were last night." Shannon pushed Seth away.

He laughed. "You're so hot,"

Boone clenched his jaw. "Fcking stop,"

Seth's mouth dropped, "Damn, why are you so over protective of your sister?"

"Because she…I…just leave her alone okay." Boone then stalked into the kitchen.

"Is your brother in love with you?" Seth asked.

"What?"

"Are you and him carrying on some sick West Virginia kind of relationship?"

"Hell no, what the fck is wrong with you?"

"You two just act weird around each other,"

Shannon stepped over a pair of boxers, "I'm hoping those are yours."

"Yeah,"

Shannon nodded, "Help my brother clean up this shit, after all you made it."

"Where are you going princess?" Seth asked blocking the door.

Shannon waved him away, "Move before I kick you in the balls, and don't think I won't, ask Boone he'll tell you."

"You kick your brother in the balls?"

Shannon shrugged, "So?"

"That's mean."

"Who said I was nice, I sure as hell didn't." Shannon snapped.

"Why is there a bra in the freezer!" Boone yelled from the kitchen.

Shannon turned around to face a very angry Boone. His cheeks were redder than usual, and his pale blue eyes stared back at Seth coldly. "I'm taking that as my cue to leave, Don't kill each other while I'm gone boys," Shannon then pushed Seth out of the way, and headed out the door.

Her cell phone vibrated on her hip as she closed the door behind her. She quickly grabbed it, "Hey it's Shannon, talk."

"Hey Shannon are you back?" Claire asked on the other end.

"Yeah, hey what's up?"

"I know you just got back and all, and if you want to say No then I understand…"

"Just ask me Claire," Shannon interrupted.

"Charlie has this party tonight and he wanted me to go with him, but I need a babysitter for Aaron and I was wondering if you could…um possibly watch him?"

Shannon impatiently pressed the elevator button. Did Claire just ask her to watch her baby? Her drooling, spitting up, disgusting, but semi-cute baby? No way! No freaking way. But Claire was so nice, but who cared. Shannon hated babies, she hated them with a passion, and they hated her.

"It's okay," Claire said gently.

"Sure," Shannon volunteered. Oh God, what did she just get herself into?

(Hey **Kristen, no idea, Saraiyu, Sunny102, Dee, Ponyboysgirl, Orlando-crazy, and sUmMeRiTh** thanks for the reviews last chapter! I was planning on adding Sawyer, Jack and Kate in this chapter, but it's kind of late, and I have to beta this, then post, and then get some sleep for boring classes tomorrow! I will start next chapter off with Jack and Kate, and add even more Charlie and Claire…and of course Boone and Shannon…oh and Sawyer…how could I forget him. I might update again this week, I am hooked to writing this story, thanks for reading and reviewing again everyone. Peace.)


	20. Boone the Manny, Part 1

Chapter 20- Boone the Manny, Part 1

Shannon banged on the bathroom door like a mad woman.

"Shannon, I'm in the shower!" Boone yelled.

"So, get your ass out! It's an emergency," Shannon hollered back. She placed a well manicured hand against the bathroom door, and then waited for Boone to open up. Two seconds later when he didn't come, she knocked on the door again.

"Shit Shan,"

"If you would open the damn door then maybe I could stop knocking," Shannon smiled satisfied as the shower turned off. She glanced down at her nails, and then counted silently to herself as she waited for the door to open.

Three seconds later, Boone opened up.

Shannon loved how whipped he was by her. She glanced down at the yellow towel wrapped around his waist. "Yellow? God, you're such a girl."

"Did you want something?"

"Actually I did hon,"

Boone made a sickened face, "Don't call me that again, what do you want?"

Shannon affectionately smacked his cheek, "You are going to be my manny."

"Huh?"

"Remember how Claire asked me to watch Aaron? Well I did some real soul searching and you know what I realized Boone," Shannon paused dramatically waiting for Boone to say something.

He simply stared back at her with his electric blue eyes in a daze.

"Don't be mute, guess what I realized."

He rolled his eyes, and then turned around to head back into the bathroom. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get back to my hot shower,"

"Hold on!" Shannon screamed grabbing him by his arm.

"Get off of me,"

"Don't be like that," Shannon whined.

Boone's eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes, and then he clenched his jaw. He hated when she took that pitch with him, making it seem as if he was hurting her in some way. Boone took a step out of the dark blue tiled bathroom with a view of the Brooklyn bridge in the background. "What?"

"You're good with kids right,"

"Yes, but no."

"What the fck does that mean, bonehead?"

Boone glared at Shannon and then made a move to slip back into the bathroom, but she dragged him towards her.

"Let me go,"

"No, I need your help Boone, do you want that baby to live? You know I can't change diapers or feed babies, I mean that's gross."

Boone sighed, "You want to stick Claire's baby on me, when you're the one that volunteered to watch him."

"Hey I didn't volunteer!" Shannon exclaimed.

Boone's roommate Seth walked past, and then paused. He stared back at Shannon and Boone suspiciously. He raised an eyebrow and then crossed his arms.

"What?" Shannon asked somewhat impatiently.

"You'll are almost disgustingly close for brother and sister, I mean don't you'll want your space sometimes?"

"Are you going somewhere?" Shannon asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I was going to a club, did you want to go with me?" Seth suggested changing the subject. He pulled his cap low over his unruly blonde hair, and then beamed back at Shannon. "If you're the type that likes to dance on tables, which I suspect that you are, then we can have fun."

Shannon smiled, "How did you know I like to dance on tables?"

Seth looked Shannon up and down with an expression that made Boone's stomach churn. Seth tilted his cap lower over his green eyes, and then shoved his hands in the pants of his tan corduroys. "You just look like the type, I can't explain it."

"Actually Shannon can't," Boone spoke up.

"I wasn't talking to you Boone, I was asking Shannon."

"I know, but she can't." Boone spat back.

Seth ignored Boone and then stepped closer to Shannon. "Do you always let your brother make your decisions?"

Shannon was tempted to go with Seth, but a part of her knew that she couldn't leave Aaron with Boone. At least not alone, she had no plans of changing diapers, or feeding the little brat, but she could at least hang around and watch Boone do it. A smile slid across her face. Boone would be a lot nicer to the kid than she would anyways.

"So are you coming or not Blondie," Seth asked flashing her a confident smile.

"I can't." Shannon pouted.

"Well if you change your mind, then hit me up on my cell," Seth pulled his phone out of his pocket and then handed it to Shannon. "We live together, I should have your cell number by now."

"I know," Shannon touched his hands as she took the phone from him.

Boone clenched his jaw. His electric blue eyes burned with jealousy. How dare Seth flirt with Shannon right in front of him. Something inside of Boone was tempted to reach out for Shannon's arm and pull her away from Seth, because he was standing way too close to her.

Seth cast his eyes back at Boone, "Hey, why don't you go ahead and get dressed."

"I'll get dressed when I'm ready,"

Shannon turned around to look at Boone. He was getting jealous. Her heart rate increased at the thought of him fighting Seth for her. She looked down at Seth's phone, and after she was finished entering her cell number, she handed it back to him. "My brother just wants me to be as unhappy as him."

"What?" Boone asked grabbing Shannon by the arm gently.

Shannon smiled back at him wickedly. "I'm not forcing you to marry Isabella, that's all you."

Seth raised his hands, "Okay, I'm going to go before a war breaks out, call me Shannon if you want to come to the club,"

"I will," Shannon replied.

Boone huffed and the disappeared back into the bathroom. Shannon stepped in just as Boone was about to slide his towel downwards, he stopped to pass her an irritated glance. "Can I help you?"

Shannon shrugged, "Don't let me stop you from undressing, I've seen you naked before,"

Boone rolled his eyes, and then grabbed his clothes so he could walk past her. Shannon stopped him by planting her self in front of him. "Thanks I guess,"

"What?"

"Thank you for helping me watch Aaron, I hate babies and I would probably neglect the child if you weren't there,"

"You're sick Shan, babies depend on people to take care of them because they can't. You would really neglect Claire's baby?"

"No, but I wouldn't like taking care of it." Shannon remarked with a snobbish scowl.

"I'm going to go and get dressed." Boone said.

Shannon placed her hand along his chest, and then used her other hand to wipe his damp hair out of his face. "We have to go to the Hamptons without Isabella sometime,"

"So you can burn more boats?"

Shannon pulled away from him, "I said I was sorry,"

He shook his head and then sidestepped around her. "If Charlie and Claire come the least you can do for them is open the door."

Crossing her arms Shannon pouted. The doorbell rang downstairs. Shannon's eyes widened and she grabbed onto Boone's arm. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can."

"I hate babies! They throw up, poop, spit up, am I leaving any disgusting "baby action" out? I'll die, they're disgusting little gremlins…"

Boone's lips twisted into a half smile.

Shannon's mouth dropped open in horror, "You think this is funny Boone! I'm going to wipe that smile right off of…"

"Your acting crazy, just go and get the door for Charlie, Claire and the _baby_, and I'll be right down. Nobody's child deserves to be left in your hands alone."

Shannon nodded, and then slowly let go of Boone's arm. "I'm glad you're seeing the severity of the situation. Now you better hurry up and get dressed Boone, or I'll hunt you down with the little brat in my hands."

The doorbell rang once more. Shannon winced and then ran down the stairs two at the time. She took in a deep breath and then opened the door for them.

"Hey Shannon," Claire said giving Shannon a hug.

Shannon thought Claire was nice, but she definitely wasn't used to hugs, so she was somewhat stiff as she patted Claire on the back. Shannon then shifted her hazel eyes towards Charlie, a smirk crossed her face when she noticed the way he was looking at her. Charlie seemed to be frightened of her, Shannon grinned, That was funny.

"You guys look nice," Shannon replied placing her hand on her hip.

"You think?" Charlie asked.

Shannon nodded with an evil expression.

"I've never been one to wear tuxes, something inside of me just wanted to rebel and put on some black nail polish, and a un matching tie with some odd shoes, but then Claire…"

Shannon stifled a yawn in Charlie's direction.

Charlie closed his mouth and then smiled down at Aaron. "Have fun with Shannon,"

"Thanks so much Shannon," Claire said once again.

"Oh no problem, just hand me the little bra…I mean the adorable baby," Shannon accepted Aaron from Claire with a saccharine sweet smile which was obviously contrived.

"Watch his head," Claire reminded softly. She then pulled a light blue bag off of her shoulder. "And here is his stuff, the nappies are in the first pocket right here, and his pacifier is here, oh and the baby food is…"

Charlie placed his hands on Claire's arm as she frantically rummaged around in search of more of Aaron's belongings. "I'm sure Shannon could take it from here,"

Claire blushed, "I'm sorry I just," She pouted back at Charlie and then looked towards her son who was reaching out for Shannon's feather earrings. Shannon didn't seem to notice, so she just stood there awkwardly holding the baby, with what Claire thought to be a grimace on her face. "Are you sure it's alright Shannon?"

Shannon waved her hand nonchalantly, "Of course it's alright, I just _love_ babies," As soon as Shannon told the fib, Aaron reached out and pulled at her earrings with joy.

"Ahh!" Shannon screamed. A slew of four letter words were about to escape her mouth, but she promptly bit her tongue, and smiled back at Charlie and Claire_. Boone get this damn baby RIGHT NOW!_

* * *

Sawyer was pretty pleased with himself. He had went back to the bar and got Kate back her job. His eyes watched as some women stroledl past. They met his eyes, and then waved back at him.

Sawyer raised his chin. He knew he could have anyone of those women, but tonight he just wanted one particular woman. He smiled in satisfaction at the thought of Kate…he was pretty sure that was her name. She was sexy, and since he got Kate…or Freckles as he planned on calling her, her job back, she owed him. Sawyer entertained the possibilities over in his head. He could show up at the bar one day, explain to her how he gambled against the boss in a game of poker to get her job back, and come off looking suave, like some hero.

Sawyer chuckled, _Hero, _yeah right. He glanced down at his watch, the night was still young. And since he knew he wasn't running into Freckles tonight, he minus as well get some play elsewhere. The neighborhood he was walking through was familiar. Sawyer had been to this place too many times. He smiled coyly. Isabella would be glad to see him, Sawyer had no doubt in his mind about that.

* * *

"Boone!" Shannon screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm getting dressed." Boone said calmly.

Shannon looked up as she rocked the hysterical baby, Boone was standing at the top of the stairs, in an open button down shirt, and a pair of jeans with the belt loosened. "Why won't it stop!"

"Maybe he's hungry?" Boone suggested.

"Then feed him!" Shannon exclaimed.

Boone ran his hands through his damp hair only adding to the disheveled look he was going for. "How about you do it, I'm going over to Isabella's."

"No, you're not." Shannon glared back at Boone, and once Aaron started to cry louder, she focused back on the baby. "Your mom will be back soon, so just shut up!"

Aaron cried harder.

"You're hurting his feelings," Boone scowled.

"Shut up, before I come up there and hurt your feel…" Before Shannon could finish, Aaron burped and then splattered vomit on Shannon's face.

Her mouth quivered, and her eye twitched. Her stomach rose, as she tried to keep it in, but she couldn't. The baby had thrown up on her, how dare it! "BOONE! Come and get it before…"

Boone's eyes widened as he watched Shannon raise the baby in the air as if she was going to throw it. He ran down the stairs and flopped down on the couch next to Shannon. "Let me hold him."

Shannon handed Aaron over to Boone gladly. "Feed him Boone, I'm going to shower."

"Just hurry up, because I'm going out." Boone wiped at Aaron's mouth with the bib that was around the baby's neck. "Who's a cute wittle baby," Boone cooed.

Shannon opened her mouth to say something negative, but then she paused, because Aaron looked so happy in Boone's arms. "Why doesn't he like me?"

Boone shrugged, and the playfully tickled Aaron's feet through his footsies, "Maybe because you're mean to him, babies need love and affection." He blushed, "You can make fun of me now, because I'm asking for it."

Shannon shook her head, "No, just stay a little longer."

"I will,"

Shannon ran over to him, and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Aaron turned to face Shannon with his mouth open. "No you don't, you little terror." She stepped back with wide eyes and then turned to Boone. "I got nasty baby vomit on your cheeks hun, now you have to stay."

Boone smiled, "Fine, I'll stay."

(Hey thanks for the reviews everyone! This chapter was supposed to be way longer, so I'm sorry if this chapter was uneventful after such a long wait. Next chapter will be better I swear.I hope to update next week, and Aaron isn't finished "torturing" Shannon yet. Next chap, will be more Kate, Jack, and Sawyer too…I'm going to bring in their storylines more…because they have been on the backburner and I apologize

mssmith4815- I want to read ur Shoone story! And just you wait, I have some more Shoone "action" scenarios flodding my brain.

SumMeRith- Michael does live in Manhattan...Cameo maybe? but nothing permanant.

Also I'm curious about who everyone would want Kate to be with...Sawyer or Jack...or both.)


	21. Boone the Manny, Part 2

Chapter 21- Boone the Manny, Part 2

Claire laughed as Charlie swung into the parking space nearly crashing into the car beside them in the process. "What's the rush?"

"We have reservations!" Charlie opened the door and then stepped outside.

Claire watched him with an interested expression. She glanced down at the keys which were still in the ignition, and then at the radio which was still pouring out the latest vocals from Driveshaft. "Charlie,"

"Love, we're already late," Charlie ushered as he rushed to her door to open it. "What's wrong? Do I have spinach in my teeth or is my hair sticking up?" Charlie's mouth widened, "Did I wear the wrong tie?"

"No, you're fine, and for the record you look very handsome," Claire chirped. She leaned forward to take the key out of the ignition and then handed it to Charlie. "You just forgot to turn off the car,"

"Ohh, good thing you remembered," Charlie walked back over to the drivers door to close it and then rejoined Claire.

Once Claire was out of the car Charlie closed the door behind her, and then looked back at her in admiration. "What?" She asked with a smile.

"You look gorgeous, that's all." Charlie's cheeks grew red as Claire leaned forward to kiss him. "I hope your hungry,"

Claire looked around at the restaurant. She raised an eyebrow and then playfully hit Charlie, "What is this place,"

Charlie squinted at the sign, "Um…The Fritz,"

"It looks expensive," She replied observantly. "Charlie…"

"It's just dinner Claire,"

"If a plate of shrimp costs 65 dollars then we're not eating here, after all you spoil me way to much. First you by me the dress, and then you take me to get my hair done…"

"Shh," Charlie said wrapping his arm around Claire's waist. "Today is all about you. I don't care how much money I spend as long as you have fun tonight. Besides once Driveshaft gets their bloody act together, I'll be an even richer man."

Claire sighed, "You know I don't care about the money,"

"I know," Charlie said looking down at his black Dockers. He wrapped an arm around Claire as a cold breeze blew past, and opened the golden handles to the door of the Fritz for her. "So have you put much thought into what you want to do for Christmas?"

Claire bit her lip in thought, "I haven't really thought about Christmas,"

"What do you think about Switzerland?"

"What!" Claire asked in shock.

Charlie nodded, "Somewhere nice and exotic, where there are slopes, snow, Swiss maids," He chuckled as he waited for Claire to respond.

"Switzerland?" Claire repeated still in awe.

"Hey, everyone needs a break from bloody Manhattan. Just think about it okay."

Claire nodded, "But what about Aaron?"

Charlie shivered at the thought of having to ask Shannon to watch Aaron again. "Um…maybe the doctor or Boone could watch him."

"Charlie, I can't just dump Aaron on people that we've just met this summer,"

"I know I was kidding," Charlie said. "Turniphead will come with us. As far as I see it, this family travels together everywhere, so we're not leaving him behind."

"I'll think about it," Claire said ruffling Charlie's uncombed hair. "Do you think Shannon and Boone would like to go as well?"

"Boone maybe, but Shannon might have some child's soul to steal in order to keep her youth. She reminds me of the little girl in the exorcist, you know the wicked one that walked down the stairs backwards, and floated in the air."

"She's not that bad!" Claire exclaimed through a fit of laughter.

Charlie shivered, "She terrifies me."

A waiter approached them in a stiff black jacket and a tie which was tied so tightly around his neck it seemed as if it was difficult for him to breathe.

"Reservations under Littleton," Charlie said.

Claire smiled to herself at the notion of Charlie putting the reservations under her name. She looked down at the marble floors and soft blonde curl cascaded down her cheek. Charlie was so perfect in her eyes, even though he thought he had too many flaws to count. Claire looked back at Charlie who was scanning over the menu. "When does the party for Driveshaft start again?" Claire asked.

"Oh at…" Charlie looked down at his watch. "Ten"

"Late party, we can't stay all night though because Aaron is with Shannon, and I promised her we would come back at a decent time." Claire commented.

"Yes, I know." Charlie focused his attention on a waiter approaching them. "I have a surprise for you here, so the waiters going to seat you Claire,"

"What?"

Charlie turned around to head towards the door and then turned around suddenly when he realized the waiter had stopped to help out a customer. "Actually the waiter is taking too long, let's get you situated, okay love," He looked around for the table he had reserved and guided Claire towards a table in the corner. The table was covered with a light blue silk tablecloth, and candles which were situated on top next to a fresh bouquet of flowers.

"Is this us?" Claire asked in surprise.

Charlie nodded eagerly as he held out Claire's chair for her, and then drummed his hands on the table. "I'll be right back,"

"Okay, I'll call Shannon and Boone, just to check on how everything is going." Claire reached in her purse for her cell phone, and dialed in Shannon's number. After the third ring Shannon's voice message came on, "I'm either shopping, sleeping, or partying, leave a message if you got something important to say, if you don't, then don't bother. Ciao,"

Claire's eyes widened in surprise. Just when she was about to end the call Shannon picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Shannon, its Claire,"

"Hey," Shannon said a lot nicer than she had on her messages.

"I was just calling to check up on Aaron, he's not giving you too much trouble is he?" She smiled.

"Oh um…he's being an angel."

Claire thought she picked up a little sarcasm in Shannon's voice, but she decided to look past it. "Thanks again Shannon for watching him."

"Actually my brother has him now, Boone would make a better mother than me." Shannon laughed.

"Hmm," Claire replied in thought. "I think he would be a great dad, you're brother is really kind." She turned around to see if Charlie was coming back, but when she didn't see him, Claire turned back around. The restaurant was located on the wharf and she could see people strolling past on the boardwalk. "We'll Charlie and I will be back soon,"

"Okay, enjoy your night out,"

"Thanks Shannon, bye,"

* * *

Shannon tossed her phone down onto Boone's bed. She had just stepped out of the shower and her hair was soaking wet. Shannon bent forward to fluff her damp hair as she reached for a blow dryer. The door opened slightly and Boone stepped in with Aaron cradled tightly in his hands. Shannon looked up.

Boone bit his lip as he looked back at Shannon in a yellow tank top and a pair of Victoria Secret panties. He tried to shift his eyes away from her hazel stare but he was too entranced. Shannon half-smirked back at him. Boone's mouth slowly dropped open, because he recognized that half-smirk, because it was his. His cheeks flushed a shade of crimson as he realized how glad he was that Shannon was here. Boone shook his head, what the hell was wrong with him?

Shannon flipped her long blonde hair out off of her shoulder, "I think it's time for some highlights," She said superficially.

"Your hair looks perfect to me," Boone said reaching for Aaron's hand as Aaron tugged on his dark brown hair. "So, am I watching Aaron for the rest of the night or are you going to help me out?"

"I'll help," Shannon said with a sigh. She snatched up her blow dryer and then turned it on. "Just sit the kid on the bed,"

"Sit him on the bed?" Boone asked appalled.

Shannon nodded and then pointed towards the four poster bed high above the floor, "I'll watch the kid,"

Boone sat down on the bed with Aaron in his arms, "I'll just wait until you finish blow drying your hair," He focused back on Aaron and made a series of funny faces in his direction.

Aaron cooed.

Boone smiled, "Kids are adorable,"

Shannon turned around to glance at Boone. Kids weren't adorable, but Boone was. She turned off the blow dryer and rested it on the press, "Okay, hand the kid over here,"

Boone looked up in surprise, "You're actually offering to watch him?"

"Don't be so shocked before I change my mind. Hand me the kid, and you go ahead and make dinner. I am so hungry," Shannon reached out for Aaron, but Boone pointed down to her long and sexy bare legs, "You want to put on some pants?"

"What's wrong with my panties?"

Boone looked away from her long, shapely, tanned legs quickly. "Nothing,"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Shannon asked in a low voice as she walked closer to Boone and then lowered herself into his lap. She felt Boone stiffen underneath her, and she couldn't help but to laugh. A sneaky smile formed along her features, "Let's play,"

"What?"

Shannon ran her hands through Boone's hair, "I want to do you,"

"God Shannon," Boone looked down at the baby as if Aaron could understand the words coming out of Shannon's mouth.

Shannon kissed Boone's cheek, "He can't understand us, so who cares,"

Boone looked down. "No, you're not doing this, not now."

"Stop what,"

"Sex," Boone whispered back.

Shannon sighed, "Why? Isn't it obvious by now that you don't want to be with Isabella. All she ever does is complain, and try to walk around looking cute, don't you get tired of that."

"And you think you're any different," Boone pointed out.

"Fine," Shannon growled standing up, "Could you get me a pair of your sweatpants?"

"Sure," Boone stood up with the baby and then disappeared out of the room.

Shannon looked after him thoughtfully. Boone was in love with her, and it was completely obvious. His wedding with Isabella was definitely not happening, and she had no doubt in her mind about that. A few minutes later Boone returned with a pair of gray pants, "Here you go,"

"Where is the baby?"

"Sleep,"

"Already!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Surprisingly yes, he was starting to get sleepy when I brought him in here to see you." Boone stretched out his arms tiredly and then yawned, "Speaking of sleepy, I think I'm about to turn in as well,"

"What if it wakes up?" Shannon asked with wide eyes.

"It?"

"The baby!" Shannon exclaimed.

"You'll be fine," Boone yawned once more and then turned around to head out of the room. Shannon walked quickly behind him. He paused and then turned around to face her. "Yes Shannon," He sighed.

Shannon pouted, "Boone,"

"What,"

"That kid does not like me, but he likes you…so can you please, stay up."

"I'm tired,"

"Boone! You can sleep all day tomorrow, just stay up a little longer. Besides Charlie and Claire don't exactly strike me as the type to stay out all night. They'll probably be back in an hour,"

"Fine," Boone gave in reluctantly.

Shannon pulled him into a hug, "Thanks,"

He stared back at her awkwardly not sure how to react to the hug. "Are you hungry?"

Shannon nodded, "What's for dinner,"

"I was thinking Chinese,"

"I was thinking Boone,"

"Shannon,"

"Boone,"

He narrowed his eyes at her, and then scowled slightly. Shannon was impossible. "How about spaghetti?"

"You making?" Shannon asked with a wide smile.

"With your help," He circled his hands gently around her wrist and led her downstairs. Surprisingly Shannon followed behind him without any arguments. They entered the kitchen and Boone pulled the ground beef out of the refrigerator. "I'm going to season the meat, and while I do that would you mind chopping an onion,"

"And smell like the damn onion? You got to be kidding me, you chop the onion I'll season the meat…or at least try to." Shannon leaned forward to take the ground beef out of Boone's hand, "Thanks again for helping me out,"

Boone waited for her to smile wickedly and claim to be kidding, but instead she stared back at him sincerely waiting for his reply. "Um…you're welcome?"

* * *

Claire turned around in her seat once more. Charlie had been gone for a long time and she was starting to get worried. She watched in awe as Charlie entered through the doors with his guitar in hand. Claire's mouth dropped as she watched him. "Charlie, what on earth?" She whispered.

The waiter stopped him. "Excuse me sir, but you can't bring that in here,"

"Oh, I'll be really quick," Charlie said as he tried to brush past the waiter.

"I'm sorry but…"

Charlie tried to get past the waiter again, but the waiter blocked him. Charlie looked past him and at Claire, "I wrote a song for her, just let me sing it to her really quick, and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Rules are…"

"Bloody useless," Charlie filled in. "C'mon look at her, could you honestly deny me the chance to display my affections for her in public," Charlie scowled at how incredibly sappy that sounded, "I can sing really fast, and besides I'm sure everyone else will enjoy it."

"I'm sorry,"

Charlie tapped the shoulder of a man passing by with a toupee tossed over his balding head. "You know me right. I'm Charlie Pace from Driveshaft, tell this guy about me, because he obviously has no idea,"

The man with the toupee cleared his throat, "I have never heard of Driveshaft in my life, or of you Charlie Pace."

"What, c'mon!" Charlie exclaimed.

The man shook his head once again, "Never,"

Charlie looked down in defeat, and then shifted his eyes back to Claire who looked back at him with her gorgeous, entrancing, blue eyes. Nodding to himself, he formulated an alternate route to duck past the waiter. "Fine, this is bullocks," He complained.

"I apologize once again,"

With no warning Charlie, who was short enough, dodged past the waiter. Doing a series of quick moves on the dress shoes Claire forced him to wear. He accidentally knocked the waiter down in the process as he brushed past. "Sorry," Charlie commented as he dashed towards a shocked Claire. Once he reached her he dropped down onto his knees.

"Charlie!" Claire exclaimed.

"I wrote you a song, and I'm performing it here, and they're not stopping me."

"Charlie…"

Charlie brought Claire's hand to his lips, and delivered a soft kiss on her hand. "We're going to get kicked out, I just know it,"

"Okay, then go ahead and put your guitar back in the car, you can sing to me later…"

Charlie shook his head, "Now,"

"Later," Claire said with a giggle.

"What, and let all these people miss out on my shameless plug for Driveshaft's new CD, and even more importantly, how bloody lucky I am to have you as my fiancé. No they got to know,"

A waiter tried to reach out for Charlie's arm, but Charlie already started to strum away on his guitar.

Claire watched in surprise as a group of waiters started to come over to them. "Charlie," Claire commented warning him as if he were a disobedient child, and then pausing to realize how cute the situation was.

Charlie started to sing a song, about how beautiful, she was inside and out, and how he was the luckiest man in New York to win her heart. He bobbed his head along with the soft rock and roll beat, and occasionally looked back at Claire with a warm smile. "Isn't she beautiful gentlemen," Charlie asked as he looked around at the waiters, who had now calmed down, and nodded back in Claire's direction.

Claire smiled, warmth had rushed to her cheeks as she stood up and then wrapped her arm around Charlie's neck. Claire planted a kiss on his lips and then hugged him. "I love you Charlie,"

Charlie turned around to look at the audience that had now gathered around them. They were smiling back at him, and giving him thumbs up. "Aren't I lucky," He said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

* * *

"So thanks for showing me around," Jack said with a smile as he walked Kate back towards his door.

"You're welcome," Kate replied as she looked around the hallways leading toward Jack's loft/apartment. She debated whether she should say goodnight or go in for a while, after all she had just slept at his place the other night.

Jack paused outside his door as did Kate. He looked around nervously and then he opened his mouth to speak. His mouth went dry when he noticed that Kate's beautiful green eyes were fixed on him. Jack swallowed uneasily. He watched as Kate reached for her purse. No, he didn't want her to go, after all they had such a great time tonight.

"So…" Kate said softly.

"So," Jack responded back with a smile.

Kate bit her lip as she looked outside one of the foggy windows adorned with a dark shade of maroon curtains. "I guess I should…"

"Are you thirsty?" Jack asked quickly.

Kate closed her mouth and then a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She watched as Jack wiped away beads of sweat that had formed along his hairline, and then she looked back at him hopefully. "Sure, do you have any lemonade?"

They both laughed.

Kate placed her hand to her forehead as Jack opened the door and then led her inside.

"Sorry the place isn't as clean as I would like but…"

"It's actually pretty clean for a man's house, I was impressed when you invited me over the other night at how neat it was."

"Really, I'm never here so maybe that's one of the reasons why it is so clean." Jack walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine. He thought better of it when he realized that Kate might think he was trying to seduce her. Jack smiled to himself, yeah right, the mention of his name and the word seduce in the same sentence, was quite funny actually.

"Wine is good," Kate replied sitting down at the island/bar.

Jack smiled to himself as he pulled the wine back out. He closed the refrigerator with his foot, grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet, and then walked back over to Kate. "So, if I didn't steal you for the whole day how would you usually spend your days off?"

Kate thought it over, "Probably running in Central Park, then following that up with a swim at the YMCA, and then treating myself to a chocolate sundae." Kate grinned. "I like to workout and then treat myself,"

"Me too," Jack grinned.

Kate leaned forward placing her hands underneath her chin. There was something about Jack's nature that made her feel comfortable. They hadn't known each other for that long, but she liked him. Kate looked down as Jack placed the glasses down onto the formica counter. "So what is your routine when you're not saving the lives of the Upper East Side socialites?"

Jack chuckled, "That's an interesting way to phrase it."

"So tell me," Kate replied. As she looked back at Jack she couldn't help but to notice how handsome he was. She looked away, feeling silly for being interested in this guy she barely knew.

Jack poured some red wine into one of the glasses, "Well, I'm usually always at work so I have to settle for the punching bag."

Kate pouted, "Sad,"

"It does get the job done though, but I guess on rare occasions I do some cardio at the gym, and fit in some weights as well…maybe you could join me sometimes,"

Kate nodded. Even though she lived in Brooklyn she wouldn't mind taking the subway to see Jack in Manhattan. "Sure,"

Jack handed Kate's glass to her. His hands closed over hers and a brief second of awkwardness passed between them. Jack tried to pull away but something kept his hand there.

"You want the glass?" Kate teased.

"Oh no," Jack mentally kicked himself to let go of the glass. Kate did as well and the glass fell forwards. "Shit," Jack said with wide eyes as it fell onto Kate's shirt. He quickly rushed to the counter to grab some tissues, "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay, I…"

"Can I get you another shirt to wear while I wash that for you?" Jack asked with guilt apparent on his voice.

"Oh um…sure," Kate stood up and waited for Jack.

He signaled for her to follow him upstairs to her room. Usually she would be nervous about spending so much time with a man she barely knew, but once again the shock of feeling completely comfortable with him hit her. "I never liked this shirt anyways." She added trying to lighten the mood.

Jack turned around to smile, "I'm really sorry about that,"

"It's okay," Kate replied keeping his gaze for a little longer.

* * *

Boone had ended up making dinner by himself while Shannon sat parked on the couch watching Desperate Housewives and doing her nails.

"Dinner is ready," He said.

Shannon sat up with a smile. "Thank you dear,"

Boone rolled his eyes, "I hope you know you're cooking for me tomorrow."

Shannon threw her head back and laughed, "Actually tomorrow I'm getting fresh highlights, indulging myself in a seaweed wrap, and then doing a little Christmas shopping."

Boone lowered himself down next to Shannon. "When did the grinch start doing Christmas shopping? And do you have the baby monitor near by?"

Shannon made a face as she grabbed the plate of spaghetti that Boone was holding out towards her. "Where's my drink?"

Boone raised an eyebrow, "There are sodas in the fridge, and is Aaron's baby monitor by you?"

Shannon crossed her legs and then turned up the volume of the television. She cleared her throat as Boone continued to babble in her ear, and then reached for the plate of food. Shannon glanced at Boone's hand which held two forks, she took one, and then held her hair back with one hand as she took a bite. Hmm, Boone wasn't too bad of cook, but she didn't expect any otherwise.

Boone placed down his plate and then stood up.

Shannon kicked her legs up onto the table, "Where are you going Booney Boy?"

He cringed at his latest nickname, "To make sure that Aaron the kid that Claire asked _you_ to babysit is still alive."

Shannon reached behind her for Aaron's monitor. She quickly turned it off and then waved it in Boone's face. "Oh you mean this thing I turned off?"

"Shannon!" Boone yelled.

Shannon giggled wickedly, "The damn baby was crying in my ear, and I figured that if I turned this damn thing off then it would shut up…"

Boone turned to go towards the stairs in full "mommy alert"

Easily amused Shannon latched onto for his arm and then pulled him down onto her.

"Shannon!" He warned.

Shannon smiled, "Its okay the kid is fine. I was just kidding with you."

Boone sighed, "Well I'm going to go check on him anyways, because one of us has to be the responsible one."

As he tried to get up, Shannon pulled him back onto her, "Where are you going?"

"You know, to check on Aaron. Let go of me."

Shannon placed her hands on his cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips, "Stay for a little while," she purred. "And if you be a bad enough boy…then I'll pick you up something really nice for Christmas,"

Boone made a sickened face, "How about you just let me go?"

"I don't want too." Shannon said moving her lips down to his neck and tasting his heated skin. She loved how weak Boone was when it came to her. Shannon sighed as she felt him rest his chin on top of her head. There was no doubt in her mind that this wedding wasn't happening.

The door opened.

Boone was so lost in the feel of Shannon's mouth against his neck, and then his jaw, that he didn't have the chance to notice Isabella waltz in.

Isabella's mouth dropped open in shock when she saw Boone making out with the unidentifiable blonde. Her purse crashed to the floor, and Boone jumped up in full alert mode.

"Isabella!"

Shannon smiled as she twirled a strand of hair around her pinkie. She watched with a grin as Boone started to stutter and stumble all over his words. Shannon laughed, and then clamped her hand over her mouth when Boone passed her a dirty look.

"Who is she!" Isabella screamed.

Shannon stood up and then turned to Isabella with a daring expression. "Me? well I think we've met before." She added snidely.

Boone placed his head in his hands as Shannon wrapped her arm around him as if he was her girlfriend. "Get off of me," He muttered.

Isabella stared back at them speechlessly, "Boone, what the hell is going on here!"

(Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I'm not abandoning this fic until I'm finished with it, or until you guys stop reading :) I have exams this week so I might not update for two weeks, but afterwards during winter break I plan on attempting to write a new chapter each week…after all since Shannon and Boone are both gone on "Lost" I have to get a Shoone fix somewhere…next chapter Sawyer will be back as well. Thanks again.)


	22. Fights & Proposals

**AN**: Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. But I hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter 22- Fights & Proposals

"What is going on here!" Isabella screamed at the top of her lungs.

Shannon crossed her arms and then glanced at Boone from the corner of her eye as she tried to conceal her smirk. A feeling of triumph was washing over, because she knew that Boone's relationship with Isabella was finally over. Shannon looked at Boone once more, he looked devastated. She lost her proud smile for a second and then looked down. A small part of her felt guilty for being happy about Boone and Isabella ending their relationship, but she couldn't understand why. Isabella was a bitch, and Shannon knew that Boone didn't love her. Shannon watched as Isabella started to approach her with an angry scowl.

"You're both sick and disgusting!" She screamed.

Boone placed his hands to his forehead as a couple strolled outside the open door to his loft. "Can you please keep your voice down?"

"Keep my voice down! Boone are you fucking kidding me!" Isabella yelled.

"There is a baby upstairs, and we aren't exactly in the poorest place in Manhattan! So yes, could you keep your voice down! I know this doesn't look good, but let me explain…"

Isabella held up her hand, "Explain what? What could you possibly explain to me Boone that would make this situation even better? You were kissing your sister…your…God, what is wrong with you!"

"It's not what it looks like." Boone started.

Shannon watched as Boone started to walk over to Isabella. Shannon latched onto his shirt and then pulled him back towards her. "I'm his stepsister…or I was."

"I didn't ask you anything, so you…" Isabella paused to point at Shannon accusingly with wide eyes, "You have done enough to mess with our relationship so…"

Shannon laughed, "Are you kidding me?"  
Isabella turned around and stalked back towards the door. She slammed it shut and then spun back around wildly. "I don't care what the hell you are to him, because all that matters is that I don't like you. Ever since you left him to die in that hospital…"

Shannon pushed Boone aside, "Why are you bringing that up!" She snapped.

"Because you left him then, and you would do it again in a heartbeat if you were given the chance!"

"Shut up!" Shannon yelled at the top of her lungs.

Boone could see how defensive Shannon had gotten within the last couple of seconds so he grabbed onto her arm. "Shannon," He pleaded as he tried to ignore the throbbing sensation in his head.

Shannon jerked her arm out of his, "You don't know anything about me so don't act like you do!"

"You're right I _don't_ know anything about you." Isabella challenged. "And I don't need to know a lot about you to see that your superficial bitch that just cares about herself and no one else."

"Call me that again!" Shannon screamed with her cheeks reddening in anger, and her eyes brimming with tears from being so worked up. "Say it again!"

Boone was now right behind Shannon with his arms wrapped tightly around her body as he was tried to hold her back.

Shannon did care about him, and it angered her that Isabella would dare to play the "leaving Boone to die" card at this time.

"Whenever you treat him bad who does he come complaining too…"

Shannon turned to look at Boone surprise, but then looked back at Isabella, because she didn't want to be mad at Boone now. It was Isabella who she couldn't stand.

"She's just going to do it again Boone. Look at her! You told me yourself that she was selfish, I mean you know that's she taken advantage of you your whole life, always trying to get your money…"

Before Isabella could say another word, Shannon had raised her hand and smacked Isabella soundly across the face. "Don't you dare!"

Isabella placed her hand to her burning cheek and then glared daggers back at Shannon. "You bitch!"

Aaron started to cry at the top of his lungs from upstairs.

Boone looked towards the baby monitor, but both Isabella and Shannon ignored it.

"You don't love him, admit it! You're using him." Isabella accused.

Shannon narrowed her eyes back at Isabella. She opened her mouth, but the only words that came to her mind was "I do love Boone," And she definitely wasn't going to admit that.

"If you think that he loves you back then you're wrong. He doesn't love you, no one does, and I don't blame them."

"Just stop it!" Boone yelled.

Isabella walked over to him. "Tell me to my face that she makes you happy."

Aaron stopped crying.

Boone glanced at the baby monitor once more. "I have to check on him."

Isabella then grabbed onto his arm pulling him towards her. "Answer my question first. What kind of life could you have with her? She's the reason you started drinking and smoking in the first place…"

"Get out of our house!" Shannon yelled.

Isabella smiled wickedly back at Shannon, "And now she thinks your place belongs to her as well. Boone look at what she's doing to you!"

"If he loved you so much then why was he sleeping with me the whole time you were in a supposedly committed relationship!" Shannon spat.

Boone closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as he tried to wake up from what felt like an episode of the _Maury_ show. "Shannon, Isabella…"

"Shut up Boone!" Isabella snarled as she kept her eyes fixed on Shannon.

"Don't tell him to shut up, you shut up!" Shannon snarled.

"If you three don't calm down I'm calling the police!" A random woman called from outside the door.

"Shut the hell up!" Shannon screamed to the woman through the door.

Boone latched onto Shannon's arm and pulled her towards him. She was shaking, and he wanted to hold her, but then again he couldn't. Because what Isabella said was right, Shannon had left him in that hospital, and the sad thing was he wasn't sure if she would do it again. He clenched his jaw and then looked at his hand which was circled around her thin arm.

"What is it Boone? Who do you want?" Isabella asked crossing her arms.

"I'm not doing this." Boone replied.

"Choose, now! Me or Her!" Isabella declared pointing a finger in Shannon's direction.

"Don't point at me," Shannon grimaced.

"I'll point at you if I want."

"I'm calling the police!" The woman yelled again.

"Choose now Boone!" Isabella demanded. "I love you enough to forget about this all…"

"You don't love him!" Shannon groaned with her arms crossed.

"And you do bitch?" Isabella growled.

"Don't call her that," Boone muttered under his breath in Isabella's direction.

Shannon looked back in surprise but managed to control her reactions. She cleared her throat and then looked back at Boone. Shannon knew that she had hurt him over the years, and maybe it was her fault, but she did love him. Her ice cold heart was trying to tell her that she didn't love him though. That she just liked to use him, use him for his money, and even sex, but deep down she really did love him. Shannon bit her lip. She knew she was a horrible person, and secretly she wanted to change that, but she couldn't. Over the years Shannon had built up this mean persona in order to resist any pain that would come her way.

Boone shoved his hands in his pockets. Isabella was still cowering over him, practically on top of him as she waited for him to make a decision. "I…"

"You could never be happy with her. She's a child Boone, look at how she acts." Isabella said as tried to soften her tone. "What we have is real,"

Shannon refused to fight over Boone, but then again she didn't want him with Isabella. Without thinking Shannon reached for his hand and then pulled him towards her. She couldn't vocally express her love for him, because that just wasn't her style, but maybe a kiss would do. Shannon leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He was hesitant at first. Shannon felt as if she were kissing a wall, but still she got pleasure from the fact that she was tasting Boone's lips. His nose rested against hers as he started to get deeper into the kiss.

Shannon smiled as Boone's tongue slid inside her mouth. She tilted her head to the side and then pressed her hands against the side of his face. It didn't even matter that Isabella was watching, all Shannon cared about was the fact that Boone was kissing her right in front of Isabella! Boone pulled away seconds later resting his forehead against Shannon's.

His breath tickled her lips as he stared into her eyes. Shannon tried to show him her kiss was sincere, but she just wasn't good at this love game. He closed his eyes and then pulled away.

"Before you choose her, I have to ask you something. I came over here for a reason, and damn it Boone if I'm going to leave tonight without doing it." Isabella pulled him towards her.

Boone hated being pulled around by the two women. He clenched his jaw as he looked back at Isabella. "I can't do this."

"You can," Isabella got down on her knees and then pulled out something from her pocket.

Shannon's mouth dropped open in horror. Oh migod, was she really about to…

"Boone Carlyle, I've waited forever for you to propose to me, but you never did so I decided that I was going to ask you to marry me. I love you, and I know that we can be happy together. I know you've made mistakes with Shannon…"

"Mistakes!" Shannon asked still in shock.

Isabella ignored her, "And I've made mistakes as well Boone, but I just need to know if you'll marry me."


	23. Lost Hearts in Manhattan, Part 1

AN: Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed this story. Especially my consistent reviewers, you're reviews have meant the world to me through this, and I have greatly appreciated them. I love this story s much, but I'm pretty sure that now is the time to finish it. I have a couple more chapters planned, no less than 2, but I'm pretty sure no more than 4. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, since this story has priority to be finished. Thanks guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lost" or "Never Leave Your Heart Alone" which belongs to Butterfly Boucher

Chapter 23- Lost Hearts in Manhattan, Part 1

_She loved him even though she didn't want to admit it. Shannon looked down at the floor with difficulty. She was sitting on the bed a hotel just staring at the carpet in a blank gaze. Shannon didn't love James, she never loved any of the men she used to get back at Boone. Sometimes she wondered why she did it, why it was so important to her that she made him upset. Shannon bit her lip as she felt her lips start to tremble. In pained her to see him hurting, but at the same time it gave her such joy. God she was sick. How could she love him so much, but yet feed off of his suffering. Shannon bit the inside of her cheek as a salty tear slid down her face. Her heart ached with sorrow, and a dull throbbing echoed in her forehead from an approaching headache. Tomorrow she was leaving for Georgia. She was going to leave Boone behind, and forget about him forever. This love they shared was sick. Boone always played into her games. He was either incredibly caring and loving despite all of her shortcomings or else he was the biggest idiot on the face of this earth. Shannon wiped at her eyes as the phone rang on her press. She cursed the damn machine under her breath and ignored it. Shannon fell back onto the sheets of the hotel bed, with the pillow over her head. She worried that Boone would stop caring after she left, he would stay with Isabella and then be happy. Shannon struggled with the realization that Boone just might not miss her after all. She felt it coming, but she tried to control it. As she closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep Shannon saw the way Boone had looked at her that night. He had warned her about marrying James, and he knew that she didn't love him. Shannon winced in pain as she remembered smacking Boone so hard that he fell back into the wall. And then she had cussed at him, and treated him so evilly. The things she had said to him were more than enough to push him away forever. Her words had been so hateful, and she had even wished that he would die. Shannon balled up her fists, and then released her clammy palms as she gripped onto the sheets. Her face was covered with black tear stains from her mascara, and she knew that she looked a mess, but she didn't care. _

_Shannon released the sheets in her hands when she felt all the blood start to rush through her fists. Right now all she wanted to feel was pain for the way she had treated Boone. She used him all these years, and it had been okay, because she had never considered his feelings. Shannon had ignored the fact that he had been drinking more than usual and chain smoking. Shannon placed the pillow to her mouth as she let out a scream. She hated her life she hated it! Whenever she felt something she ran away from it, and never looked back and that primarily had to do with the fact that she was scared. Shannon forced herself up, and then placed her hand to her stomach. She felt as if she was going to be sick. Boone. _

_Shannon took in a mouthful of air and then tilted her head backwards. She was determined to get over him, and forget about everything. The phone rang again, Shannon stared daggers at it. A small part of her hoped that it was Boone, but if it was him, then she knew that she would berate him once again, even though she regretted doing so earlier. She sighed as she reached for the phone with shaking hands. Shannon wiped away the last of her tears and answered the phone._

_"Hello," Her voice was shaky and weak._

_There was no response._

_"Who the hell is this!"_

_"Shannon, your brother was in an accident,"_

_Shannon's mouth dropped open in shock at first. She thought she had just heard that Boone was in accident. But that wasn't possible. Shannon smiled. No, Boone wasn't in an accident. He was just probably playing some trick on her to make her regret treating him the way she did. "Haha, funny,"_

_"Do you know who this is?"_

_Shannon stood up and then walked towards the window, "No, I don't, should I." She then checked her reflection in the mirror._

_"This is Boone's girlfriend, Isabella…he, um…" She started to cry on the other end._

_Shannon bit the inside of her cheek. Her legs started to shake and a feeling of dread coursed through her. Boone's girlfriend was crying. What if he really was in an accident? Shannon looked around the room with tears starting to invade her hazel saucers. Her breathing pattern started to grow ragged, as a feeling of dizziness washed over her. No…it couldn't be. Isabella was lying. Boone was fine, he was._

_"He was drinking…he had too much and then…"_

_Shannon's mouth began to tremble once again, and she started to shake her head. She was starting to believe it now. Boone had been drinking a lot because of her, probably trying to deal with all of the pain that she had caused him. Her head was now spinning with thousands of questions. What if Boone was dead? Or injured or…Shannon hurled the phone across the room. She gripped onto the edge of the bed and then looked down at the floor. Just breathe, just breathe, but her attempts weren't working._

_Boone was in a car accident?_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks. Shannon couldn't remember the last time she cried. She saw mental images of him trapped inside a car, and laying against the seat lifelessly. Oh God. Shannon placed her hand over her mouth, and then tried to close her eyes as she felt the tears start to flow. Then she saw Boone lying lifelessly on the street, with blood streaming down his face, and his beautiful blue eyes staring towards the dark night in a fixed state. Shannon brought her knees up to her body and held them close as she started to sob. _

_It was all becoming real to her now. Boone was in an accident and it was her fault. Pain gripped her soul at the thought of Boone being dead._

_"No, he can't be." She spoke first in a whisper and then as the realization that he could already be dead started to haunt her thoughts, she had to push herself up. Shannon had to find out the truth. She had to know. Shannon grabbed onto the doorknob as she nearly fell forwards. She felt weak and drained of all energy, but despite it all, the one person that she honestly did care about was Boone. The way she used him, had only been part of her façade, her way to make sure that he never left her. She needed Boone to care about her, because after he stopped caring no one else would even bother. Shannon walked briskly down the hall towards the elevator. People watched her in surprise, but no one made an attempt to console her. _

_Ten minutes later Shannon arrived at Boone's apartment. She didn't find him there, so she decided to call his cell phone and to her disappointment Isabella had it. As Isabella told Shannon where Boone was the reality started to hit her once again like a hammer. Shannon was so shaken that she couldn't even talk. All she could do was cry, and let everything that she had been holding inside out. The phone fell from her hands as she reached for a picture of Boone on the press. Shannon held it close to her heart as she dropped down to the floor. Her chest ached because she had been sobbing so heavily, and her throat was raw. What if he died tonight? How could she live with that? If Boone died it would be all her fault. Shannon winced in regret as she imagined Boone looking back at her before taking his last breath. What would she tell him? That she loved him all this time, and that the only reason she acted this way was to keep him from leaving her alone? Shannon wiped away her tears. She was selfish and she didn't deserve him. He deserved better than her, someone that could love him, and treat him the way that he should be. Shannon forced herself up. Her legs were wobbling, and her were shaking as she tried to regain her balance. She couldn't see Boone, she just couldn't because the pain would be too much. _

* * *

Shannon felt tears start to slide down her cheeks at the painful memories. She wiped them away as quickly as they came, but somehow they managed to continue to fall. Shannon looked down in embarrassment. Why was this happening now? Boone was perfectly fine, and he had recovered from the accident. So why was she crying. Shannon looked back at Boone, and then at Isabella who was still on her knees waiting for Boone to accept her proposal. None of this made sense, because Shannon couldn't understand why Isabella would ask Boone to marry him after Shannon had kissed him, and Boone had readily accepted her kiss back. He watched Shannon with pain in his eyes. Shannon couldn't read him. His expression was emotionless, but yet his eyes were still fixed on her. Shannon tried to stop crying but she couldn't, because it felt as if a burden was released off of her. For so long she had blocked out that night of Boone's car accident, because she hated the fact that she left Boone in the hospital, but at the same time the emotions that she had felt that night had flooded back to her. Shannon looked down as she felt a sob trying to escape her throat. Something was definitely coming over her, something not normal, but yet it felt so right. She had to let go. Let go of the anger, because she had no reason to be mad at Boone. But she was mad at herself for treating him the way she had. Shannon looked back up and then forced a smile in his direction. She didn't hate him, she never did. He was the only person in her life that cared about her. 

Boone's eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes as he watched Shannon. He could tell that something had just snapped inside of her. But what? Never before had he seen her look at him the way she was now. Boone closed his eyes, but Shannon was the master at fooling everyone even herself.

"Boone," Isabella said.

Boone had forgotten that Isabella was on the ground. As he looked down at her, and back at Shannon, it was more obvious to him now than ever that he never loved Isabella the way he did Shannon. Maybe he felt something for her, but more than anything she had been like an antidote to freeing himself of the pain that Shannon had caused him. Shannon had been like a drug to Boone, and Isabella helped him to get over his addiction. Boone stepped back. "Why are you proposing to me after what just happened?"

Isabella blinked her eyes in confusion, "Because I love you,"

"Shannon just kissed me…and I kissed her back. You know about everything now, because Shannon told you…Isabella I don't understand why you would still want to be with me."

"Because I…" Isabella paused and then tucked her hair behind her ear. "Because I accept that you're not perfect and I…"

"I just kissed Shannon in front of you, you deserve better than me." Boone sighed as he reached for Isabella's hands and then pulled her up. "It's not like you to accept what I've done, I'm the one that's wrong and…."

"I was wrong too." Isabella tossed in quickly.

Shannon turned away from the two. She just didn't want to hear anymore, but then again she couldn't leave. Shannon wrapped her arms around her body and continued to listen as Isabella tried to explain her reasons for proposing to Boone.

"I…" Isabella cleared her throat, and then sighed. "I haven't been faithful to you either."

Shannon's mouth dropped open in shock.

Boone stepped away from Isabella in disbelief. "What?"

"But I'm through, I realized that you'll all I want. And no one else compares. I was so stupid to think that I could find someone else that cares so much and…"

Boone raised his hand to stop her. "So we've both been lying all this time." He bit his lip, "I thought it was just me." He had to sit down on the edge of the couch as he tried to digest the information. "So that's why you proposed to me, because you thought that if we were both wrong then it would be okay…but two wrongs don't make a right." Boone blinked away the tears that were in his eyes. "I guess you're right Shannon, and I am the biggest fool of all." He leaned forward and then placed his head in his hands. "I don't want to be with either of you…I just want to be alone."

"Boone," Isabella started.

"Please get out of my house," He said sullenly. Boone forced himself up and then walked towards the door. As he opened the door, the same nosy lady that had threatened to call the police was still standing outside with the phone.

"Did anyone get beat up?" She asked trying to pear into the apartment.

"No, can you just go away." He muttered.

She looked around once more, and then pointed to her eyes and then at Boone's, "I'm watching you youngin'."

Boone turned away from the woman and then looked at Isabella, "Be honest…you never loved me."

Isabella looked down.

"You wanted my money?"

Isabella gasped in Boone's direction and then shook her head. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to come up with a worthy excuse, but she couldn't lie anymore because she knew it was over. "I did love you but…"

"You didn't….I used you to get over Shannon, and you used me for my money, why else would you hurry to marry me. You saw Shannon as a threat, and you weren't going to let her take you chances of being rich away." Boone bit the inside of his cheek, "I thought better of you until now."

"Boone…" Isabella started.

He shook his head, "There's nothing else to say, we're done, and I want you to leave."

Isabella placed her hands over her eyes as she the tears slid down her cheeks. Boone didn't even look at her after he closed the door behind her.

Shannon looked after him. She opened her mouth to tell him the truth, and let him know what really happened that night, but Shannon couldn't bring herself to do it, because the time still didn't seem right.

Boone paced back and forth, and then he turned to Shannon with a look of defeat. "I can't do this Shannon, we can't…"

Shannon looked down.

Before Boone said anything else Shannon watched as he stormed out of the loft. She jumped as he slammed the door behind her. She closed her eyes and then took in slow breaths as she tried to accept the fact that Isabella had been using Boone this whole time as well, even though Shannon had always knew it, she couldn't imagine how hard this had to be for Boone to stomach. She sat down on the couch and looked around the bare apartment. An all too familiar feeling of emptiness took over Shannon, except this time the emptiness didn't belong to her, but instead it belonged to Boone.

* * *

Boone had been at the bar for at least an hour. He had been sober for so long, but unfortunately all it took was one night to send him back into his old ways. He had already downed three beers, and now he was working on a couple of shots. The alcohol burned as it went down his throat, but yet it felt so good. Every glass he drunk the further the pain seemed to go away, and it felt good. Boone tilted his head backwards, and then closed his eyes. In his hands he held his car keys. Boone shivered at the thought of getting behind the wheel, but he was going too. He was going to drive, find some place far away from here, and just start over. Leave behind his loft, Shannon, Isabella everything that had pained him all off his life. Boone swallowed down his last shot, he looked at the empty glass painfully and then placed it down. Men were all around him talking about sports, and here he was all alone crying. Boone felt sickened and disgusted with himself. He grinded his teeth together, as he thought about the realization that Isabella had just used him in order to get to his money. She had been no different than Shannon. Boone placed his hands to his eyes and wiped at the disgusting tears with frustration. He just wanted to get away from it all. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, he placed it down for the bartender and then stumbled out of the bar.

* * *

"We're here," Charlie said turning to Claire. 

Claire smiled, "We are, how come there isn't that many cars here? Isn't this supposed to be a party for Driveshaft?"

Charlie smirked. "Um…yeah, of course. I guess everyone is just late. You know producers, and rock stars…none of them are on time, not any of them. They all think there bloody Gods."

Claire laughed. "Okay, but…" She glanced at Charlie who had a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. "How come I get the feeling you're up to something?"

"Me….me?" Charlie stuttered pointing a finger at his chest.

Claire nodded and then affectionately ran her hands through Charlie's blonde hair, "Yes you, what are you up to Charlie?" Claire asked in a sweet tone.

Charlie's lips curled into a smile. "You know I love you right,"

"I know that," Claire replied. She reached for Charlie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "So where is everyone? Is this really a party for Driveshaft, or is it something else?"

Charlie opened his door, and then quickly ran over to Claire's side, "I'll answer all of your questions as soon as we get inside."

Charlie opened Claire's door and then stepped aside so Claire she step out. He closed her door, and they walked towards the building with their arms linked. "This isn't a party for Driveshaft."

"What?" Claire asked in shock.

Charlie smiled back at her, "But I'm hoping that you'll like this so much better."

"But…I'm pretty sure you had a gathering with Driveshaft today, you didn't blow that off for me Charlie? Tell me that you didn't."

"I'm not with Driveshaft anymore,"

Claire gasped, "Charlie?"

"I'm alone, it's just going to be me, Charlie Pace."

Claire's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, "Since when? Music is your life and…."

"It's second, you and Aaron will always come first," Charlie brought Claire closer to him, "You two will always be the most important priorities in my life,"

"Charlie," Claire sighed.

He smiled back at her. "I'm not giving up my music, I'm just setting out on my own. Driveshaft was about my brother and I, and then he left and I formed this band with new members, the point is it's not Driveshaft, and I can do better by myself."

Claire nodded, "I'll support you either way,"

"I know Claire," Charlie leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. "And that's why I want to be with you…forever and ever, and ever." He smiled, "And did I say ever?"

"You did…so what is this place?"

Charlie opened the door for Claire and his smiled widened as he surveyed the small ballroom which was decorated with a Hawaiian Theme. Two women greeted them at the door with leis.

"Aloha," They said.

Claire grinned. "Oh mi god this place is beautiful," She squeezed Charlie's hand tighter, "Charlie!"

Charlie accepted Claire's warm hug with wide arms. "Come to Hawaii with me next week, I know it's sudden but…"

As they walked down the stairs other women threw flowers at their feet.

Claire was still trying to take in all of this. One hand was on her heart while the other was to her mouth. She still couldn't believe it.

"Marry me Claire,"

"I am marrying you Charlie, I already said yes." Claire replied looking at him with love in her eyes.

"I know, but I want to marry you soon. Like next week." Charlie blushed, "A little too soon I know but…"

Claire placed her hands on Charlie's face and pulled him into a kiss. A soft and tender kiss that left them both feeling dizzy and flushed with warmth.

"I've been setting this up for a while, remember when I asked you about the places that you wanted to get married?"

"Last September!"

Charlie nodded, "It has to be perfect." He looked down shyly, because he knew his cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Hopefully Claire said yes, because he really wanted to be with her, at least officially. "I love you, and I want you to be my wife. I know it's incredibly cheesy, and sappy, and to some people maybe even disturbing…"

"Charlie, you're not disturbing. I love you too." Claire said holding his hand tightly in hers. "So um…continue with what you were saying."

"I asked you about your family and if you wanted to invite them and…"

"I said No," Claire said with a nod.

Charlie smiled, "I know you did, so I didn't have to worry about inviting them. And as for my family, we're still not on the best of terms so I didn't invite them either."

"Not even Liam?"

Charlie shook his head, "No, but I did invite our friends, the ones that we have made here. Shannon, Boone, Jack…Jack has a friend named Kate, so I invited her too. I know you probably want a big wedding."

"No I've always wanted something small and personal," Claire replied biting her lip as Charlie brought her hands up to his lips.

"I have tickets for us to get to Hawaii, and the wedding is a week from now."

"You planned the whole thing by yourself!"

"Well Boone used to be a wedding planner, or he still is…I'm not sure, but he helped me a little bit and…"

Claire kissed Charlie again.

Charlie was breathless now. "So is this okay?"

"Is it okay?"

Charlie nodded, "I'm not sure, because I asked you to get married to me in Hawaii a week from today, and I'm sure it's a little sudden and…"

"I want to marry you, and I would today if you had asked."

Charlie tilted his head to the side as he looked at his soon to be bride in adoration. "You need a dress, Boone and I choose a lot of dresses so you would have a big selection, and we also choose bridesmaids dresses for Shannon and Kate for you to look through."

"I still can't believe this…" Claire winced as she felt her eyes starting to well up with tears. "You planned all of this behind my back without me knowing." She placed her hand to her mouth as she felt the tears starting to fall. "Why do you have to be so incredible?"

"Oh I'm not believe me…" Charlie started.

Claire looked around the gorgeous ballroom, and then back at Charlie. "Yes you are,"

* * *

Isabella knocked on Sawyer's door. She quickly tried to wipe away the tears and running mascara. He opened the door shirtless and with a box of Chinese food in his hands. 

"Hungry darlin?" He asked.

Isabella pushed him aside and flopped down on his couch after pushing away some dirty clothes and boxers. She was tempted to ask him how could he live in this filth, but Boone had just broken up with her.

Sawyer sat down on the edge of the couch, "It's over?"

Isabella bit her lip, "I did love him."

"You just wanted his money," Sawyer said looking away with his jaw clenched. He placed down the box of shrimp fried rice and walked over to the window. "I guess there ain't gonna be no payday anymore."

"I did love him." Isabella said.

"He saw right through you didn't he. I'm sure the boy knew all along. He should have seen the red flag when you asked to move in with him. But then again he said "No" so maybe he was a little smarter than you claimed."

Isabella rested her head against the couch, "This was just another con to you…"

"Don't give me that shit Bella, you were in on this con. You were the one that was sleeping with him, and trying to get your hands on his money. Yes I was in on it, but I wasn't the one screwing him. Don't try and act like this was all on me."

"Well whatever, you're not getting a dime from him, and neither am I."

Sawyer smiled, "See, you don't care about him."

Isabella grabbed her purse, "Why did I even come here? What good did talking to you do? It didn't do me shit. I'm gone, we're through."

"Yeah, we are because I've found a new con. Someone who will actually give me a payoff." Sawyer looked Isabella up and down once more, "But if you wanna, you can give me one last good time for the road."

"Go to hell," Isabella growled.

"As long as you sit right next to me on the ride."

Isabella glared at him and then stormed off.

* * *

Boone sat in his car. In one hand he held his keys, and in the other he held a bottle of beer. He was angry and disgusted with himself, because he had been sober for so long. So many times he had wanted to have alcohol but he always managed to hold back, and now here he was, in his car about to make the same mistake that had nearly killed him. Boone swallowed down a wad of nervousness as he thought about turning on the ignition. He didn't care if he got in another accident, because the pain he felt was too much. He felt as if his heart had just been ripped out of his chest, and then thrown on the ground, as he laid next to it struggling to survive. Boone leaned forward and rested his head against the steering wheel. He clenched his fists as he felt the tears start to fall. He just needed to get away from his life in New York. He needed to get away from it all. And Shannon… 

Boone placed down his keys. Even though he was drunk and down, he wasn't going to make the same mistakes he had made in the past. Boone allowed his head to fall back against the seat. He was disappointed in himself, because now it was all becoming painfully obvious to him. Love just wasn't for him. Whenever he tried to love someone he just got hurt, and he was tired of getting hurt. Boone sighed as he sat up.

"I just need to go. I just need to get away from all of this…" He rested his hand against his mouth and then looked out at the black night. As empty as he was feeling right now, it didn't matter if he left. Just like every other place he had been too, New York had become a place on his list that he didn't want to go back to. Boone clenched his jaw. He looked down at the beer bottle in his hand and slowly placed it down. He wasn't going to go back to the person that he used to be, he just couldn't. After Charlie and Claire's wedding, he was going to leave, just disappear without telling Shannon where he was going. She could keep the place, he didn't want to kick her out, he just needed to live. Boone bit his lip. He needed to find true happiness for once in his life, before he grew up into this miserable old man who looked to other people to shape himself.

_And it's open  
For distraction  
You found all the words you need  
Well I found nothing  
I just grumble  
'cause I don't know what I feel_

The keys fell from Boone's hands. Now that he thought about it he couldn't remember the last thing that he had done for himself. He moved to New York to get away from Shannon, and then he brought the house because he needed a distraction from the pain that had driven him to drink in the first place.

"I'm pathetic," Boone whispered in reflection. He placed his hands to his aching head as the realization washed over him. All his life he had lived in Shannon's shadow, living his life for her, and loving her even when she didn't love him back. Boone took in a mouthful of air as the shadow of who he used to be washed over him. How could he have been walking around all this time, so empty, and so needy for love. He pulled down the mirror and looked at his reflection. His thick eyebrows were furrowed low over his eyes, and his clear eyes reflected the misery he felt. Boone looked down at the beer bottle and at the keys once more. He believed that if he decided to drive this time he wouldn't be so lucky. Boone pulled back up the mirror, he had almost died once, but he couldn't die like this, so clueless to what he really wanted in life. This wasted existence that lived for everyone but himself. Boone gripped onto the edges of the chair as he looked up towards the sky. The moon was beaming down over the city.

Boone was giving himself another chance to live. Because he didn't want to die, at least not like this.

_The moral to the story goes  
Never leave your heart  
Never leave your heart... alone_

* * *

Aaron was crying. Shannon walked towards his room. She couldn't call for Boone to take care of him, because he had left. Shannon took in a deep breath as she picked up the baby. She had been crying since Boone left, and she couldn't stop. Shannon tried to wipe away the wet tears on her face, but they kept on coming. Boone was fine, he was alive and breathing, but why did she feel as if she was reliving that day over again. The day when he had almost died. Shannon picked up Aaron. 

The baby continued to cry.

"What do you want from me!" Shannon cried.

The baby continued to weep. His face was red and his little fists were balled up as he punched at the air.

Screaming at the baby wasn't going to make her feel any better. Shannon closed her eyes as she held Aaron closer to her. She couldn't just leave him. "I'm not feeling that good either…"

Aaron whimpered.

Shannon lowered herself down onto a couch in the room. "I would cry too if I was stuck with me. You don't have to tell me kid, I'm mean, and wicked…and I've chased away the only person that cared." Shannon took in a deep breath as she tried to contain the choked sobs that were begging to be released. "I deserve this. He doesn't."

Aaron stopped crying.

Shannon looked down at the baby in surprise. "I know, I know I'm wrong. It's just I was scared that he was going to stop caring, and then again I didn't want to be weak…I thought if I gave in and showed Boone how much I did care then he would go away."

Aaron rested his head against Shannon's shoulder.

Shannon blinked away her tears as she realized that Aaron was now falling asleep on her shoulder. "I don't want to be like this anymore…I can't. I can't…I can't…" She forced herself up and walked towards her room.

_Run for shelter  
An umbrella  
Fights the rain but not the wind  
And I'd be silly  
To start preaching  
'cause I don't know which point to make_

"I've pushed him away this whole time, needing him to come back to me. I should've felt disgusted but I…" Shannon rubbed Aaron's back. She glanced at her hand as she tried to ease the baby into a deeper sleep. Her eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes. "I don't know why I can't stop crying. God! I want to stop…" Shannon sat down on the edge of her bed and then started to heave as she sobbed. "I'm such a horrible person. Boone thinks I left him at the hospital, and I didn't care, but I did! I did! But what would I do if he died…I would be all alone…and no one wants to be alone, I know I don't want to be."

_The moral to the story goes  
Never leave your heart  
In a box  
Locked up  
With cold cold ice  
Never leave your heart  
...Never leave your heart... alone_

* * *

Isabella drove towards the Interstate. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew that she needed to get away from the City. Signs for New Jersey were coming up. Isabella gripped the wheel tighter. She did love Boone, even if she had been after his money at first. Isabella bit her lip in regret. He was so honest, and decent, and unfortunately so easy to use. Maybe it was for the best that he found out the truth, because she feared Sawyer would've convinced her to go through with the con. Isabella felt the bitter taste of blood start to fill her mouth. She did love him. She did. 

Isabella squeezed her eyes shut as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She would worry about him now. Whenever Shannon had hurt him before, Boone had come to her, and she listened. She was there for him. But she was also there for his money. Isabella rolled down the window and allowed the frosty New York weather to circulate around her car. She entertained the thought of just driving until she ran out of gas, she needed this time to think…and most importantly she needed to apologize to Boone. Isabella winced. What if he was drinking now? She had caught him so many times looking at a bottle of alcohol in need, and craving. But she had been there to pacify those cravings, and now he was alone.

_Am I frozen  
But it's summer  
Is that rain or is that me  
Yes I'm melting  
Please be happy  
One day soon  
We might just swim_

Isabella had to turn around. Boone at least deserved an apology. No matter how ridiculous it sounded she at least owed him that. He was too good for her to just walk away from. But what would an apology do? It would only make him feel worse. Isabella squeezed her eyes shut as images of Boone being rushed into the hospital flooded her brain. There had been so much blood. The doctors said that he might not make it, but he did. Isabella shook her head as she saw Boone getting into another accident. She saw him dying alone, and that made her feel guilty and disgusted with her actions. Isabella blinked away the tears. She didn't want to admit it, but deep down the reason she proposed was because of the money even if love had to do with a little bit of it.

A loud blaring BEEP filled the night air.

She looked up slowly. Blinding bright yellow lights flooded the car. She screamed. Her hands were flying around the wheel. Trying to stop the car. Pressing the brakes frantically. Her feet were slipping. The truck was coming to fast. The light had been red…she had just ran a red light and drove into the oncoming traffic.

* * *

Shannon placed Aaron back down in his crib. She had managed to stop crying, but she still didn't feel any better. Her hazel eyes drifted towards the clock. It was 12:45, and Boone still wasn't back. Shannon tried to swallow down all the feelings of anxiety that were begging to surface within her. She stepped back into her room, turned off the light and collapsed onto her bed. 

_Shannon watched as doctors frantically operated on the patient. She struggled to see who they were operating on. Where was she? The patient was flatling. A doctor rushed past._

_"We're loosing her!"_

_Who were they loosing? Who? Shannon tried to get a better look at the patient on the operating table. _

_"Time of death 1:45 am." The doctor announced in defeat. They started to take off their masks and gloves and headed out the door. _

_Before Shannon could get a good look, a sheet was draped over the patients body. As the doctors left she slowly inched closer. The hospital was so white, and clean, but yet death was strong in the air. She was scared, even if she was dreaming. With trembling hands Shannon pulled back the sheet. A gasp escaped her throat as she stared back at her…her body. She was the one that had died._

_"Should we notify her family?" Someone said outside._

_"No, I'm alive!" Shannon screamed. She ran to the door with tears in her eyes. "I'm alive, I am!"_

_"No one came. There is no one here to announce her death too."_

_Shannon blinked away her tears as her hands dropped down by her sides. No one was there for her? She had died alone…all alone._

_"Poor girl, that's the worst way to leave this world. All alone without anyone to care."_

* * *

Shannon woke up hyperventilating. She had been fine a couple of minutes ago. Thinking that it would pass Shannon quickly sat up. She placed her hands on her knees as she struggled to breathe. Tears welled in her eyes as her face flushed a dark shade of crimson. She hadn't had an asthma attack in so long, so this couldn't be one. It couldn't. Sweat dribbled down her face as her breathing pattern started to grow more sporadic. Shannon heaved violently. She grinded her teeth together as the sensation as if her lungs had closing up took over her body. Shannon tried to scream but she couldn't. She gagged as she tried to take in oxygen, but her body wouldn't let her. Her dream played in front of her eyes. She saw her body in the hospital, and then the doctors declaring her dead after she passed away on her own. 

"N…N…No!" Shannon screamed. She squeezed her fists as she tried to hold on. Boone…Boone…I need you. Shannon fell to the floor. Her hands gripping the carpet as her stomach rose up and down in tortured intervals. "Help me!" Shannon cried. Tears streamed from her face onto the floor. "I can't breathe…" A feeling of warmness started to surge through her body. She was crying so hard and it was taking up the little bit of oxygen she had left. "Help me…I don't want to die like this…I just don't want too…"

_The moral to the story goes  
Never leave your heart  
In a box  
Locked up with cold cold ice  
Never leave your heart  
...Never leave your heart  
... Never leave your heart alone_


	24. Lost Hearts in Manhattan, Part 2

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing guys! I know I always start out like this, but I really mean it. You're reviews were so kind, and I really put a lot into this chapter, and the last, and I truly appreciated all the nice things you guys had to say. I could say thank you all day, but I will spare you:) Now I don't want to end this story…having some second thoughts here, but we'll see, I already have an ending planned, but if I get to the ending, and I'm not ready to let "Lost Hearts" go yet…I'll see what I can do…because there is still potential for a lot of story. But no promises yet. Warning, someone does die in this chapter…which will have some major effects on one of the characters. Also,

I do not own "Lost" or the songs "Everything" by Lifehouse, and "World on Fire" by Sarah McLachlan.

* * *

Chapter 24- Lost Hearts in Manhattan, Part 2

"It's getting late, I should go." Kate said.

Jack smiled, "Leaving so early?"

"Early? It's dark outside. I have to take the subway back and…" Kate held up her hand when she sensed that Jack was about to object to her taking the subway alone. "I'm a big girl you know, I can take care of myself." She grabbed her coat and then walked towards the door. "Besides, I've been here so many times, that I've forgotten what my apartment looks like."

Jack grinned. "Well, I was about to make dinner."

"Make dinner? I don't think I've ever seen you make dinner."

"I'm a doctor, I should know better than eating out all the time, but I'm usually busy or…"

"With me,"

Jack smiled to himself. He couldn't stop smiling whenever he was around Kate. She was right, because if he wasn't working then he was with her.

"What are you cooking?"

"Uh huh, so I could persuade you to stay with a little magic in the kitchen," Jack glanced towards the stove. Honestly, he wasn't the best cook, but for Kate he would try and whip up something. "Spaghetti,"

"Oh," Kate replied dismissively. "I could have that any day of the week. There is this really nice Italian restaurant not to far from my apartment, and the spaghetti is to die for."

Jack sighed, "That doesn't mean their spaghetti has anything on mine."

Kate laughed and then placed her coat back down on the arm of a chair beside her. "What, do you have some special ingredient or something?"

"My special ingredient is love," Jack teased. He raised an eyebrow when he realized what he had just said. Love? He cleared his throat and then shook his head. "I don't know where that came from."

Kate tilted her head to the side. "I can cook a little bit too."

"Can you?"

Kate nodded confidently, "Do you want to know what my favorite meal to prepare is."

Jack sat up on the stool he was sitting in, and rested his arms against the island bar. "What is it?"

"Well, my favorite meal of all to prepare is Chicken Parmigiani,"

Jack beamed back at Kate. She looked beautiful as usual, but today she had this glow about her. Her curly hair was swept up into a messy bun, and she had on these sexy gold earrings which were hanging from her ears. She was really growing on him. "That sounds extra fancy,"

Kate placed her hands on her hips and then leaned forward, "I can show you how to prepare it if you want?"

Jack stood up, and walked over to the sink. "Hopefully I have the ingredients here,"

"I don't think so," Kate glanced towards the door. It was getting late, and she should get back to Brooklyn. But she liked spending time with Jack, she hadn't known him long enough to be attracted to him, but here she was…very interested in Jack Shepard.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Unless you have a box of Stoffers frozen dinner with the words Chicken Parmigiani on it, then you don't have the ingredients," Kate giggled as she looked back at Jack's expression of confusion. "It's store bought!"

Jack got it and started to laugh as well.

"I don't cook, I am definitely not gifted in the kitchen. I think the last meal that I made was macaroni and cheese, and I burned the noodles!"

Jack smirked, "You can't even make macaroni, now that's sad."

Kate hit him jokingly on the shoulder. "And you can?"

"I'm pretty sure I can boil noodles, and then mix in some cheese and milk." Jack looked away from Kate as thoughts of kissing her started to play around in his head. "So when can I see your place?"

Kate crossed her arms, "See my place?"

"In a friendly way of course, I don't mean stay over, even though…" Jack paused. "It looks like it is going to rain,"

"Even though what?" Kate asked.

Jack shrugged, "You've stayed over here many times. That's all."

"My place is small, and it's not really that clean."

"You're place isn't clean?"

Kate shook her head, "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I clean all the time."

"I know,"

Kate glanced at Jack from the corner of her eye as she started to rummage through his fridge. "Besides whenever I stay over here it's because you beg me."

"I don't beg you." Jack said with a shake of the head.

"Oh really?"

"Manhattan can be dangerous for a woman at night time, it's a big city." Jack replied as he eased a bottle of wine out of Kate's hand. "I thought we were having dinner, not wine."

"I'm just surprised you have wine, I've never really seen you drink."

"I don't," Jack said.

"Oh," Kate took the wine back and then put it back in the fridge, "We can have that when there is something to celebrate."

Jack leaned against the counter, "Like what,"

Kate closed the fridge, "Chinese?"

"Chinese," Jack agreed. He stepped back as Kate walked around him. "The menu is in the draw,"

"I'll pay,"

"No," Jack said.

"What do you mean No? You're not allowed to say No, because you always pay."

"I'm old fashioned what can I say." Jack prompted as he sat back down. And also he wasn't even sure if Kate got her old job back, he definitely wasn't going to allow her to pay for them both. "So are you ready for Hawaii?"

"He really loves her," Kate said. She smiled to herself as she thought about Charlie and Claire. "I like them, and I want them to be happy." She blushed when she realized that Jack was watching her adoration. "I meant…" Kate laughed. "Okay, I'm a closet sucker for romance, but I usually don't admit it out loud."

"Me either," Jack said.

Kate and Jack held each other's gaze for a little longer until Kate looked away.

"I'm going to go check and see if Shannon and Boone want to join us for dinner, is that okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kate asked as she leaned against the wall.

Jack opened his mouth.

"I'm with you alone all the time, I don't mind,"

Jack smiled, "Right,"

Kate hung up the phone, "Okay, I'll wait then, so we can order together if they want to join us." Kate bit on her fingernail thoughtfully as she watched Jack walk away.

"Kate,"

She quickly looked away and instead tried to focus on the Manhattan phone book in front of her. Kate flipped through the thin sheets of yellow paper and tried to ignore Jack's eyes which were trained on her. "Yep?"

"Um…those are uh…" Jack scratched his head.

Kate looked up. She shook a stray strand of hair away from her dazzling green eyes, and her hanging earrings dangled gracefully from her ears as she moved her head. "Yes?"

"Those earrings are nice on you,"

Kate blushed, "Thank you,"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, so I'm going to check on Boone and Shannon and see if they want to join us for dinner."

* * *

"It still seems like yesterday when I was a pregnant waitress working in Queens," Claire smiled to herself fondly. "It wasn't funny then, but it's hilarious now." She reached for Charlie's hand and then stroked his skin tenderly, "Okay, it's not hilarious, but I hated that job! It's so hard to be all sunny and polite, when the guys hit on you 24/7, and the manager is a jerk. But I guess something came out of Joe's one stop all you can eat buffet."

Charlie smiled. His life was pretty dark when he had first met Claire. In a matter of fact if it wasn't for her then he was almost positive that he would be dead. Charlie looked down as he thought about how bad his addiction used to be. He clenched his jaw as he flashed back to the first time Claire had spoken to him. He had been so high, because he had just gotten a fix bathroom.

"Charlie?"

"Oh um…that's great love, great."

Claire let go of Charlie's hand and then ran her hands through his blonde hair. She brushed his bangs away from his forehead and rested her hand against his cheek. "You look bothered, did I say something wrong?"

Charlie shook the troubled thoughts of his head, and reached for Claire's hand. "I just…I was thinking about when we first met, I was a sodding idiot."

"No you weren't." Claire said in surprise.

Charlie sighed as he stared into her angelic blue eyes. He couldn't tell her that he used to be a junkie before he fell in love with her. Charlie closed his eyes as he felt the pressure to confess. His heart rate increased because what if he came clean to Claire, and then she left. He honestly loved her, and if she left his life wouldn't be the same. "I want you to be happy Claire,"

"I am happy Charlie," Claire whispered. Her eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes which were starting to glisten with tears.

"Hey, Hey, don't cry." Charlie quickly wiped away Claire's tears. "I hate to see you cry, especially when I'm trying so hard to make you happy, that's all I want."

"Do you feel like you have to marry me?"

Charlie's mouth dropped open in horror. "No! Have to marry you? If marrying you is a punishment, then I would've begged to be punished years ago. No I want to marry you," Charlie had spoken so quickly that he was now out of breath. He took Claire's hands back in his own. "I want to marry you…I love you Claire,"

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you_

"So then what's wrong, you look sad." Claire bit her lip as she leaned closer to him.

"I don't want to ruin anything, I've changed. You made me change, and I'm never going back, that's the end of it."

"The end of what?"

"Claire," Charlie begged.

Claire bit her lip. "I don't think there is anything you could tell me that could change my mind about you. When I was pregnant, and struggling to survive on my own, you came into my life. Charlie you put a roof over me and my child's head, and you barely knew me. I thought you were incredible then and I still do."

_You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

"I've changed, I'm not the same person I used to be." Charlie admitted. He took in a deep breath as he looked back at Claire. She was looking back at him in genuine concern. He bit his lip as he felt his emotions start to cloud over at the thought of Claire leaving him. "I don't want you to leave,"

"I'm not going anywhere,"

Charlie hesitated for a couple seconds. "I was in Queens because I was…" He looked down in embarrassment, but Claire rested her hand underneath his chin and brought his face upwards. "I was an addict, I was looking for a fix. I was a junkie, a sodding loser, not even worth your time back then."

Claire removed her hand from underneath Charlie's chin and then placed it in her lap.

Charlie watched Claire's movements. Why did he tell her? He was an idiot. He was clean now. He had cleaned up for her. And now that they were going to get married in less than a week, he had to confess and now she wanted nothing else to do with him. The thought of Claire leaving was enough to drag him back to his drug of choice, but then again if Claire left…the thought that one day she might come back was enough to keep him clean.

"I still love you," Claire said with a nod.

Charlie looked back at his soon to be wife stunned.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything_

"You cleaned up for me and Aaron," Claire whispered. Tears of joy were streaming from her eyes, and she was quickly trying to wipe them away but she was failing miserably.

She still loved him, even though he had just confessed that he was a junkie. God, she was unbelievable. More than he could ever ask for. She was so perfect, that he felt as if he didn't deserve her. "I was a wreck, Liam had deserted me. He cleaned himself up and went back to his family, and I was all alone. Driveshaft was in bloody shambles, and I didn't care about life then."

Claire reached for Charlie's hand and then kissed it as she watched the tears fall from his eyes.

"I would've died I know it." He blinked away the tears, "I was so pathetic, and so hooked before you came along that nothing really mattered. I even thought that death would be easier…I waited for the day when I wouldn't wake up, because I was too much of a yellow belly to commit suicide, but I wanted it to be over."

"And you met me."

"And I met you," Charlie repeated. "You changed everything, I saw you and you looked so sad, even though you always smiled. And that smile of yours was so beautiful."

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in, Take me deeper now_

"I didn't think you were pathetic back then, you were the only person that even bothered talking to me. And you came in alot, you were a regular customer Charlie,"

Charlie smiled, "That's because I needed you're smile to brighten up my day."

* * *

Jack knocked on the door. He waited for a minute and when no one came to answer he decided that neither Shannon nor Boone were there. Jack turned around. He heard the sound of something like glass shattering to the floor.

"What was that?" Kate asked in surprise as she joined Jack outside.

"I don't know, I thought they weren't there,"

"Knock on the door again, just to make sure that they're okay." Kate prompted.

Jack knocked on the door again. There was still no answer. A feeling as if something was deeply wrong crept into the back of his mind. Jack turned the doorknob and was surprised to find that the door was open. He stepped inside. "Shannon, Boone?"

Jack peered around the spacious loft. Everything looked normal, but he heard a vase or something crash to the floor earlier. Someone was here, so why wasn't anyone answering? "Shannon…"

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed.

"What Kate!" Jack asked in alarm.

Kate quickly got behind him and then pointed to the top of the stairs. There Shannon stood, her face was a sickening shade of purple and she was holding onto her neck. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was obviously trying to beg Jack and Kate to help her, but she couldn't speak.

"Kate, call 911 now!" Jack exclaimed.

"What's wrong with her?" Kate asked frightened. She was frozen in fear, her mind was screaming at her to run, but she couldn't. Shannon was going to die. She was going to die right in front of them. Kate didn't handle death well.

"Kate!"

"Right, 911," Kate replied unsteadily. She ran back into Jack's apartment.

Jack quickly took the steps two at a time, "Shannon, don't try and speak, just try and relax. I know what I'm asking sounds impossible, but you need to relax, help will be here soon…"

"Ja…" Shannon clawed at her throat.

"Shannon, you need to relax. Until they get here you need to sit down." Jack reached outwards for Shannon's hand. He tried not to make any sudden movements that would alarm her.

Shannon stepped forward. Her foot slipped on the top step, and she fell forwards.

Jack lunged forward and caught her with ease in his arms. Shannon was grabbing onto his shirt, and squirming around like a fish out of water. "You're going to be okay, I promise."

"Boone," Shannon cried.

Jack gently sat Shannon down in a chair. She slumped back helplessly against the couch, but Jack sat her up. "Shannon stay with me,"

"Tell him I…" Shannon started to wheeze. She tilted her head back as her lungs started to constrict, and the burning sensation in her throat intensified. She didn't want to die.

Shannon's breathing pattern started to grow more ragged, and violent.

Jack placed his hands on Shannon's shoulders as he tried to keep her sitting up. "You have mucus building up in your lungs, I need you to cough," Jack quickly grabbed a bunch of Klennex tissues that was sitting next to the chair. "Let it out Shannon I…"

"I ca…"

She started to shake.

"Shannon!"

She was shaking uncontrollably, and Jack was trying to hold her back, but it was a struggle to keep her sitting up without adding any extra pressure.

Shannon squeezed her eyes shut, as she opened her mouth to scream. Every attempt to scream that she made was silent. Her screams were choked in her throat that was quickly filling with mucus, but Jack could hear them. He could hear her screaming, and pleading for someone to save her.

"Shannon stay with me!"

Kate ran back into the room. Her mouth dropped open. "Jack, what's wrong with her!"

Jack ignored Kate. "Did you call 911!"

"I did, they said they're on their way."

"We can't wait for them! It's been too long!" Jack picked up Shannon in his arms. She was now going into violent seizures.

"Jack!" Kate cried.

"We can't wait for them!"

Kate closed the door behind her and watched as Jack ran towards the elevator. "Jack!"

Shannon continued to squirm in his arms.

Kate watched in horror as she watched Shannon flail around in Jack's arms. Her arms swung at the air that she was desperately trying to take in, and her long legs kicked out as she tried to hold onto her will to survive. Tears streamed down Kate's face as she watched the scene. Shannon was going to die, and neither Jack nor the paramedics could save her in time. Kate shook her head as she saw Shannon's body grow limp.

"Stay with me Shannon!" Jack yelled.

"Jack," Kate cried as she forced herself to run after him. "Why are you moving her? It's only making it…"

"If I don't get her to the hospital, she's going to die! The hospital is right next to this building, but the paramedics still aren't here! I can't wait, I can't."

Kate bit her lip as she looked down at Shannon's still body. She was so young…where was her brother? He wasn't even there. Shannon was going to die alone. It was almost too much for Kate to take.

* * *

Boone felt himself starting to sober up now. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked back towards his car. He was ashamed in himself for allowing tonight to drive him back to drinking, but at least he hadn't gotten in the car and decided to drive. Boone racked his hands through his shaggy brown hair and then looked up at the sky in wonder. If he decided to drive tonight, then he was almost positive that he would've killed himself or even worse someone else. Boone squeezed his eyes shut. It was time that he decided to piece his life together, before it was too late. He would always love Shannon, but it was time for him to let her go. And as for Isabella, she was already out of his life and he never wanted to see her again.

The sound of simultaneous car horns going off interrupted Boone's train of thought, so he turned his head to the side in curiousity. He stopped in his tracks and watched in terror as a car shot through the light into emerging traffic. Boone's clear blue eyes shifted towards a Mac truck headed straight towards the car. The world seemed to stop. His mouth dropped open, and he held out his hands as if that would cause the truck to stop.

"Oh my god!" Someone screamed.

"Stop!" Boone yelled in fear. He braced himself for the sound of metal crashing against metal, and whatever was to come afterwards. His feet were planted to the sidewalk and his face was frozen. Someone was going to die.

The Mac truck skidded on its breaks. But it wasn't enough.

Boone felt his legs start to shake as he watched the scene play out in front of him. He had never seen anything like this. His hands covered his mouth as he watched the large truck slam into the compact car.

"No!" A child screamed.

Boone fell back against the wall as he watched the car skid against the pavement. It was spinning uncontrollably like a race car that had been pulled off of the tracks. He struggled to breathe as he watched the car flip over. It flipped over so easily and then the glass shattered in the windshield.

* * *

Isabella was jerked to the right with a violent force. She screamed in agony as her seatbelt tightened around her body and her hand was slammed up against the glass. Tears soaked her face as the car started to spin. Round and round, the tires were working hard. The smell of burning rubber filled her nostrils and the taste of blood in her mouth made her feel sick. A scream escaped her throat as the left wheel blew. The car sunk down unevenly, and everything was still moving so fast.

She cried, she screamed, and she even prayed, but it wasn't enough.

"Help me!" She screamed. The car was now in the air. Her hands flailed around as she tried to grip onto the ceiling, anything to get her out, but her attempts were futile. The impact of the pavement jolted her forwards. Her hands slammed up against the glass. And the seatbelt tightened around her neck, as it held her back from falling through the windshield.

She cried helplessly. Hot salty tears that dribbled down her cheeks. Screams flooded from her lungs, but she felt as if there was no one there, no one to answer her screams. The smell of gasoline filled the night.

Isabella struggled to reach the door handle, but she couldn't. "Help me! Please…" She started to break down, sobbing uncontrollably, begging for someone to help her out, but no one was coming fast enough. Her hair hung in her face preventing her from seeing, and she was stuck in the seatbelt. Frantically she fumbled around trying to get out.

"Please," She stomped her legs against the floor as she started to struggle. She wrestled with the seatbelt but it wouldn't let her go. Isabella threw her head back and let out a blood curdling scream.

_Hearts are worn in these dark ages  
You're not alone in this story's pages  
The light has fallen amongst the living and the dying  
And I'll try to hold it in, yeah I'll try to hold it in_

* * *

Boone had somehow managed to force himself up. He was running now towards the accident. Every one was just watching, some people were using their cell phones trying to call someone to help, but he couldn't just wait around. Boone's eyes widened in fear when he noticed that gasoline was leaking from the car.

Fear overwhelmed him, but he wasn't going to stop. Someone was in that car, and he wasn't going to sit back and just watch them die. As he started to get closer, Boone focused on the driver that was trapped inside the car.

She slowly turned to him, and her screams invaded his ears.

No.

Isabella looked back at him. Tears streamed down her face, her hands were wrapped around the seatbelt as she was trying to pull it off, and the air bag was pressed against her chest. She stopped struggling when she saw him.

Boone's eyebrows dropped over his eyes and tears started to sting his eyes when Isabella looked back at him. She stopped struggling, and just started to cry. No matter what she did, he wasn't going to let her die, not like this!

As the world moved so slowly around him, Boone tore his eyes away from Isabella and through his blurry vision he noticed the gasoline that was pouring out like water, and then at the sparks flying from the engine. "No!"

_The world's on fire and  
It's more than I can handle  
I'll tap into the water  
Try and bring my share_

* * *

Jack left the engine running as he hopped out of his car. Kate was in the back seat looking after Shannon. He didn't even have to ask if Shannon had responded to Kate, because he had watched her in the rearview mirror, the whole three minutes it took to get to the hospital. Jack picked Shannon up in his arms and held her close to him as he ran inside. "I need some help! She had a severe asthma attack, and she went into seizures…"

Kate watched as a couple of nurses and doctors that were passing by ran to aid Jack. He was a doctor so he already started to direct everyone around as if he was going to be the one that was saving Shannon's life. Kate wrapped her arms around her body as she watched some of the doctors run towards him with a gurney.

"She doesn't have a pulse," A Nurse said looking at Jack with worry.

"We need to get her up to ER, She needs oxygen for the hypoxia, and systemic steroids, oral or intravenous…"

"She's not responding, she has no vitals…"

"She's not dead!" Jack started to push the gurney himself. The nurses and the doctors looked after him, but a couple followed after him anyways.

Kate looked down sadly. Jack didn't even know Shannon but he was so intent on saving her life. She placed her hand over her mouth as she sunk down into a chair. Poor Boone, he didn't even know that his sister was dying.

_I try to bring more  
More than I can handle  
Bring it to the table  
Bring what I am able_

* * *

The sparks jolted from the engine. Like snowflakes they fell, scattering on the asphalt, and then into the gasoline. Fire caught.

Boone stopped as realization washed over him.

People screamed, car doors were thrust open, and parents grabbed their children as they started to run for their lives. They ran as far away from Isabella's over turned car as possible.

She was still struggling, but she couldn't run, because she was trapped.

_I watch the heavens but I find no calling  
Something I can do to change what's coming  
Stay close to me while the sky is falling  
Don't wanna be left alone, don't wanna be alone_

No he couldn't let her die. Boone swallowed down his fears and he started to run again.

Isabella looked at him once more. She stopped struggling and then held her hand out towards him telling him to stop. But he couldn't. He couldn't let her die. People were screaming at him to stop, but he still cared about Isabella even if she had betrayed him. She was too young to die, and no one deserved to die like this. Not like this.

Their eyes connected one last time. He saw fear, and then acceptance in her eyes. She seemed to be accepted death, but he wasn't. Boone was running again, running towards the car, trying to save her, save her from….

An explosion ripped through the night. Something so catastrophic, filled with angry clouds of orange smoke, and the sound of roaring fire. Crackling, and licking at the night air, devouring everything in its path.

The explosion rattled the earth, and it was so powerful that it sent Boone flying backwards right off of his feet. He grabbed at the air as he flew backwards like a rag doll being tossed around.

_Hearts break, hearts mend  
Love still hurts  
Visions clash, planes crash  
Still there's talk of  
Saving souls, still the cold  
Is closing in on us_

* * *

The oxygen mask was on Shannon. But she still wasn't responding. Jack checked her vitals once more. The chief of surgery came in the room to talk to Jack, after some other doctors had run to the chief with their concerns. The chief was trying to tell Jack to turn off the machine. But he wouldn't. Because Shannon was his neighbor, he didn't want her to die, and he was going to do everything in his power to save her. Or else he would feel guilty for getting to her too late. She was so cold, and she looked peaceful. Jack shook his head as he looked away from Shannon. If she wasn't breathing at all, then he couldn't give her any medicine for the asthma.

"Jack, she's gone."

Jack looked down. He was a doctor, but he never got used to those words. He never got used to death. Jack looked down at Shannon once more. He wiped his hands over his eyes as he reached for the plug on the ventilator. He didn't expect to care this much, but he just thought there was something he could do. "We need to call her brother,"

"We will, how about you step outside so they…" The chief pointed around to the nurses that had gathered in the room to watch what probably looked like a show to them. "Let them take care of this, you did all you could for her and…"

"She's breathing…" A nurse said quickly taking her stethoscope from around her neck, and placing the tiny white buds in her ears.

"What?" Jack turned around breathlessly.

Sure enough Shannon's stomach was rising up and down, with slow and steady motions.

Shannon was alive.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight Charlie, I enjoyed myself,"

"You did,"

Claire smiled as she kissed Charlie on the cheek. "I'm glad you told me the truth, honesty is very important to me, and I love you so much for that."

Charlie glanced at the open door to Shannon and Boone's loft.

Claire looked at Boone's roommate Seth in surprise, because he was holding Aaron. She looked around for Shannon or Boone, but neither of them was in sight. Did Shannon really leave Aaron with Seth? Claire was surprised that Shannon would do such a thing. How could she, after Claire trusted her to watch her son?

* * *

Shannon opened her eyes. She felt so weak. Jack had saved her life.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, when she noticed that both Jack and Kate were sitting beside her. They didn't even know her, but they were there. Her lips began to tremble as she cried. Jack got up, and held her in his arms, and Kate squeezed her hand.

Shannon cried harder. Why did these people care so much? They didn't even know her. She was alive. She was breathing, and Boone…he wasn't there. Shannon looked back at Jack through blurry eyes.

"Aaron…"

"You're going to be okay," Jack said with a reassuring smile, "You were so brave Shannon…"

"Aaron…I was watching Claire's baby. He's by himself." Shannon took in a mouthful of air as she felt herself starting to get worked up.

Jack placed his hands on Shannon's shoulders, "It's okay…just relax because if you don't then that can trigger another attack. Boone will be here soon, and I'll go check on Aaron okay. I'm sure he's fine."

Shannon nodded as her chin trembled. "That's the only thing anyone's ever asked me to do. Claire has been so nice to me, and I don't want to let her down."

"Kate, can you stay here with Shannon?" Jack asked.

Kate nodded, "Of course," She glanced at Shannon and then placed her hand on top of hers. "I'll be right back okay,"

Shannon stared straight ahead as she gave Kate a weak nod.

Kate quickly followed Jack outside. "You saved her life Jack,"

Jack looked down. "It wasn't me, Shannon should've died tonight, but something happened…I don't know why she's living but it wasn't me."

"You think it was a miracle is that what you're saying?"

Jack started to walk towards the exit because he had to make sure Aaron was okay.

Kate reached for his hand, "I don't care what you say. You saved her life Jack. And I'm just amazed at the determination that you showed tonight, any normal person would give up but you didn't…" When Kate realized that she was holding him up, she let go of his hand.

* * *

Boone opened his eyes. Firefighters were desperately trying to put out the flames that had devoured Isabella's car. He felt empty, and incapable of emotion. He couldn't cry, he couldn't speak…he just couldn't feel. His eyes remained trained on the car. Was her body still inside, had they at least gotten her out? She was dead…gone, burned. She had been burned alive. His body ached with pain. Because he was sad, distraught, and so lost right now, but he felt as if he was outside of his body.

People were around him, flashing light into his eyes, and checking his pupils. They were talking to him, probably trying to get him to respond. But Boone couldn't talk. What was he supposed to say after watching Isabella die…in an explosion. She died so violently, and she didn't deserve it. He wanted to breakdown, let it all go, but it was too much. So he remained silent, and watched as the fire continued to burn. His heart beat weakly when he looked into the car and saw that something was still inside…she was still inside the car…and there was no doubt in his mind that she was dead.

"Can you tell us your name?" An officer asked.

Boone remained silent.

_We part the veil on Archille's Sun  
Stray from the straight line on this short run  
The more we take, the less we become  
A fortune of one that means less for some _


End file.
